El Destino del Rey
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado fue el causante que el destino de Jaune Arc comenzase a cambiar, gracias a eso el fue capaz de obtener un enorme poder, el poder del Rey de los Heroes, Gilgamesh. Ahora con mas poder y confianza, Jaune comenzara su vida en Beacon a la vez que el crecera para volvere verdaderamente digno del titulo del Rey... Jaune/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Ha Nacido Un Futuro Rey**

 _ **-¿?, (Lugar Desconocido en el Futuro)-**_

 _ **¿QUE HA PASADO EN ESTE LUGAR?**_

 _Es la pregunta que muchos se harían. Ya que este lugar pareciese el escenario en donde dos fuerzas de la naturaleza o dos enormes ejércitos hubiesen peleado._

 _La comparación ciertamente era apropiada. O quizás el escenario de la batalla del apocalipsis también sonaba bien._

 _El cielo de color rojo solo ayudaba más a esa imagen._

 _Fueron dos 'Personas' quienes causaron esta destrucción._

 _Sin embargo esas dos personas eran Reyes Supremos que poseían todos los tesoros del mundo junto con la posibilidad de destruir a este mundo._

 _Uno con un arma que regresaría todo al estado del Génesis original._

 _Otra fue el Arma que traería el diluvio universal que acabaría con este mundo._

 _La armas del_ _ **Inicio**_ _y del_ _ **Final**_ _de este mundo._

 _El campo de batalla era un gran círculo de tierra de gran en medio de una cuenca… y el resto del terreno había sido sumergido en agua._

 _Cientos de tesoros y armas legendarias yacían enterradas en el suelo, objetos de gran poder y valor inimaginable yacían en el suelo sin ningún cuidado… aunque los dos combatientes no tenían que preocuparse de que alguien intentase robarse alguno de esos tesoros._

 _Ya que únicamente los dos estaban aquí, y no había gente en un área muy extensa._

 _Esta pelea que decidiría el destino del mundo… cuando se supo de esta pelea se había decidido dar una buena área para esta pelea titánica._

 _También a los alrededores de ese círculo de tierra se podía ver… agua._

 _Pero no era únicamente unos charcos de agua ni nada tan leve… sino que literalmente suficiente agua para inundar la capital de un país avanzado. Y el tamaño de esta cuenca era ideal para esa comparación._

 _Pero no solo el agua era lo preocupante, sino que si uno miraba bien… una de las montañas en los bordes de la cuenca había sido totalmente aniquilada._

 _No se sabía exactamente lo que había aniquilado a esa montaña, pero el poder para lograr tal destrucción debía ser algo que ningún ser humano por sí mismo podría alcanzar en esta era… y algo que ningún arma de este mundo podría siquiera alcanzar._

 _Y esa noción es cierta, debido a que no fue de este mundo el arma que causo la destrucción de la montaña._

 _Era complicado explicarlo…_

 _Pero descuiden que ahora se está viendo la batalla final, y cuando vean como inicio todo y lo que nos llevó aquí ya no quedaran dudas._

 _Ahora mismo nos encontramos (De entre todas las opciones) en un momento donde la pelea se ha calmado bastante._

 _Los dos causantes de esta destrucción estaban sentados en posición de loto en el suelo._

 _La primera persona era un adulto de piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabello rubio en puntas, pero lo más notorio de él era la Armadura Dorada que el vestía y que protegía todo su cuerpo._

 _Aquí y ahora nos referiremos a este tipo como el 'Hombre de Armadura Dorada'._

 _Y frente a él se encontraba un chico de 17 o 18 años de edad con un cabello rubio, pero este no estaba en puntas. Los ojos de ese chico eran rojos y sus ropas también eran doradas, no exactamente una Armadura pero un traje que traía un poco a la mente a la antigua babilonia o alguna región cercana._

 _Por ahora ese chico será referido como 'Chico de Ojos Rojos'._

" _Ah, realmente se siente muy bien encontrar a un oponente digno," Dijo el tipo de Armadura Dorada mientras tiene una copa de vino en la mano, "Es únicamente correcto el mostrar mi aprecio por alguien como tú,"._

" _¿Y acaso detener esta batalla en la que los dos hemos intentado matarnos el uno al otro para disfrutar de este vino es algo correcto?" Pregunto el chico rubio de ojos rojos, pero quien vestía unos ropajes distintos a los del hombre de armadura._

" _Normalmente nadie tendría ese privilegio, pero hasta ahora te has demostrado digno, asique considéralo como un regalo del Rey," Sonrió el tipo de Armadura, "Incluso trajiste tu propia copa,"._

 _Normalmente el hombre de Armadura Dorada no consideraría a casi nadie digno de su tiempo o interés._

 _Pero ese chico que lo está desafiando se ha ganado su respeto._

 _Además que incluso trajo su propia copa dorada, el tipo de copa apropiada para esta situación._

" _Pues viniendo de ti esas palabras son más valiosas que el mismo oro," El chico de ojos rojos dijo, sorbiendo lo último de su copa de vino._

 _Si, él podía ser menor de edad… ¿Pero honestamente quien podría resistirse al vino hecho por las manos de los mismos dioses?_

 _Además para este punto de su vida el chico de ojos rojos sentía que una regla tan 'menor' como esa ya no se le aplicaba a él._

" _Quizás será porque prácticamente puedo verme a mí mismo cuando te veo a ti," Dio una sonrisa arrogante el tipo de Armadura Dorada._

 _La parte rara… era que el tipo de Armadura Dorada no estaba del todo equivocado. Pero a la vez no del todo en lo cierto._

 _La explicación era… un tanto complicada._

" _Aunque a diferencia tuya mi vida romántica está en un buen punto," Dio como respuesta inmediata el chico de ojos rojos. Como si el tuviese esa respuesta ya lista solo en caso._

 _El tipo de Armadura Dorada no luce molesto por esa respuesta, meramente luce divertido._

" _Bueno esas chicas no son normales, definitivamente valen mucho más la pena que las mujeres que vivieron en Uruk," Dijo el tipo de Armadura Dorada, quien miro un poco hacia el cielo rojo como si él estuviese recordando algo de su pasado… de aquellos buenos días._

" _Ciertamente, no hay punto de comparación," Asintió el chico de ojos rojos en uno de esos raros momentos donde estos dos habían llegado a un acuerdo absoluto._

" _Lo bueno es que ellas además de tener bellezas son poderosas guerreras que confían en sus habilidades y no en sus apariencias como…" El tipo de Armadura Dorada claramente se estaba refiriendo a alguien que el preferiría no nombrar._

 _El Chico de Ojos Rojos sabía exactamente a quien en particular se refería su oponente._

 _Asique el dio una respuesta apropiada._

" _¡Mujeres que tienen confianza absoluta en sus propias bellezas son seres repulsivos!" Dijo el chico de ojos rojos. Había un tanto de repulsión en su tono de voz._

 _Esa… era una de las cosa que más diferenciaban a estos dos, aunque el tipo de Armadura Dorada podía entender el sentimiento, el nunca reaccionaria de tal forma._

" _Si bien todas ellas en lo personal no son mi tipo, reconoceré que ellas no son basura," Y viniendo del tipo de Armadura Dorada, esas palabras tenían un gran significado al reconocer de tal forma la existencia de alguien más._

" _Por supuesto," Dijo el chico de ojos rojos mientras asintió levemente, "Ellas se han enfrentado también a muchas cosas y han demostrado sus poderes," Jaune las admiraba a la vez que las amaba con todo su corazón, después de todo ellas lo habían ayudado durante este duro camino._

" _No lo negare," Asintió el tipo de Armadura, "Cuando haga mío a este mundo a ellas definitivamente les será permitido el vivir bajo mi reinado," Y nuevamente esas palabras eran grandes para los que conociesen al hombre de Armadura Dorada._

" _No si yo soy el que se convierte en el único Rey," Responde el chico de ojos rojos con una gran determinación, "Ya he llegado demasiado lejos y enfrentado enemigos aterradores para llegar a este punto,"_

 _Aun así en este punto de la batalla de vida o muerte, el chico de ojos rojos no pudo evitar pensar en quienes esperaban por su regreso._

" _Ellas… son muy especiales para mí," Admitió sin dudarlo el chico de ojos rojos, "Quizás fue por ellas y los demás que no termine siendo idéntico a ti," Noto el chico de ojos rojos._

" _Hmph, si hubieses terminado igual que yo tú ya te habrías coronado como el Rey," Responde con los brazos cruzados el tipo de Armadura, "O mejor dicho hubieses sido un buen rey temporal hasta que yo haya despertado," Sonrió el tipo de Armadura._

" _Hmph, Si hubiese terminado ocurrido eso entonces yo estaría solo ya que tu claramente eres el tipo de hombre del que su amante huye sin dudarlo," E imitando la actitud del Hombre de Armadura, el chico de ojos rojos da esa respuesta._

 _Normalmente se le llamaría un 'Idiota Suicida' al pobre diablo que le hubiese respondido así al Hombre de Armadura Dorada._

 _Ya que esa clase de respuestas hubiesen sido merecedoras de una muerte horrible y dolorosa o quizás una muerte rápida pero igual dolorosa._

 _Sin embargo el chico de ojos rojos era la única persona la que el hombre de Armadura Dorada le permitiría hablarse de ese modo. Después de todo, esta batalla había probado que el chico de ojos rojos era alguien respetable y un oponente digno y finalmente un digno usuario de sus poderes siendo que los tesoros lo reconocían como su digno portador._

 _Pero aun así ese chico de ojos rojos debía morir. Solo un 'Rey' podía existir en este mundo._

 _Esta pelea era para decidir quién podría quedarse con el título de 'Rey'. Dos reyes no podían coexistir… o mejor dicho estos dos reyes en específico no podían coexistir._

 _Es por eso que ellos decidieron dejarlo todo a una pelea a la muerte. Una promesa de que ninguno de los dos podía salir de este campo de batalla hasta que el otro muriese._

 _Si, cuando la última gota de vino fue bebida y las copas volvieron a sus respectivos baúles. Ambos peleadores se alejaron a una distancia de unos pasos y se miraron calmadamente a los ojos, esperando a que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento._

 _Pero al final… los dos hicieron sus movimientos al mismo tiempo._

" _ **¡GATE OF BABYLON! ¡BAB-ILU!"**_ _Exclamaron al unísono los dos guerreros, quienes después de esa pequeña charla habían resumido el combate que decidiría al que tendría el derecho de reclamar el título del 'Rey'._

 _Y nuevamente, el sonido de las Armas Legendarias siendo disparadas resonó en este campo de batalla. Una batalla entre un poderoso Rey… y un chico que aspiraba a ser el Rey._

 _Pero para entender esto mejor… hay que ver como todo comenzó y porque este chico gano tanto poder._

 **-Parque, (Una Semana Antes de Que Jaune Arc Entrase a Beacon)-**

Este es un parque común y corriente en un mundo bastante distinto pero a la vez muy similar al nuestro.

Un mundo donde criaturas similares a animales conocidas como Grimms existían y asechaban a la humanidad.

Un mundo donde existían humanos que usando los poderes del Dust y del Aura fueron capaces de pelear contra esas criaturas.

Un mundo donde esos guerreros eran entrenados en Academias especializadas para combatir a los Grimm.

En otras palabras… un mundo interesante para vivir.

Pero a la vez un mundo en donde el ser un Cazador era algo tan grande que a algunos eso les causaría un problema…

Ese tipo de problema es la razón por la cual un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules de 17 se encuentra deprimido. Debido a que su deseo de ser un héroe como sus antepasados le llevo a hacer algo que muy pocos hubiesen hecho.

Jaune Arc no estaba orgulloso de lo que el había hecho… pero antes de haberlo hecho realmente parecía una buena idea.

Falsificar sus papeles de entrada únicamente para poder entrar a la Academia conocida como Beacon en donde futuros Cazadores y Cazadoras se entrenan. Todo para poder vivir ante las expectativas del nombre de su Familia.

El no había ido a ninguna academia que le permitiese estar preparado para lo que sería Beacon. Y de hecho su única arma era una reliquia que le había pertenecido a su abuelo.

Él no sabía lo difícil que sería esa Academia, y que era posible que lo descubriesen muy rápido que el poseía el nivel necesario.

Pero aun así era un riesgo que él estaba dispuesto a tomar. A lo más el sería expulsado y regañado por su padre.

Y bien, eran esos factores los que lo tenían sentado en este parque, mirando hacia el suelo con un bajo estado de ánimo.

A la vez eso causaba que la gente que pasaba por el parque ignorase a Jaune. La gente únicamente pasaba y trataba de no hacer contacto con el rubio.

Y eso estaba bien para Jaune, de hecho él no quería lidiar con nadie.

Si, si el simplemente dejaba pasar las horas probablemente ese sentimiento de tristeza desaparezca eventualmente.

Entonces Jaune continuaría con su vida hasta el día de ir a Beacon, quizás ahí cuando el realmente se encuentre en ese lugar las cosas puedan cambiar.

Si, uno podría decir que la historia de este mundo seguiría su 'Ruta Natural' cuando eso ocurriese. La vida de Jaune continuaría y una serie de eventos pasarían, ahí el encontraría amistad, un buen equipo y su propio crecimiento como persona.

Eso sería ciertamente la ruta ideal… de no ser por cierto factor que lo cambiara todo.

Ese 'factor del cambio' sería un viejo vampiro con un gusto por trolear a los demás pero a la vez con sabiduría y poderes impresionantes.

"¿Oh? ¿He aparecido en este parque y lo que encuentro es a un chico deprimido?" Se escucha como una voz habla con cierto humor e interés.

Sorprendido por la llegada de una persona, Jaune levanta levemente la mirada para ahí ver a un tipo viejo de cabellera gris y ojos rojos.

No había nada raro sobre esa persona a simple vista.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Jaune, eso podía soñar un tanto frio y descortés, pero como se ha mencionado, él no está de humor debido a los últimos eventos en su vida.

"Yo soy simplemente un viajero," Dijo el viejo, "Yo estaba dando un paseo por aquí y por casualidad me encontré con un joven como tu lamentándose en lugar de estar disfrutando la vida,".

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jaune simplemente da otro suspiro al recordar su situación actual.

"Es… algo complicado…" Fue la respuesta de Jaune, "Es solo que hice algo que no debí haber hecho… pero sentí que no había otra opción…" Suspira un Jaune que no sabe porque comenzó a contarlo algo tan personal a un perfecto desconocido.

"Hmmm…" El Misterioso Viejo miraba con interés a Jaune, algo definitivamente había capturado la atención del viajero dimensional, "Dicen que a veces hablar de lo que te molesta incluso con un extraño te puede ayudar, quizás deberías intentarlo,".

Por alguna razón ese chico había captado su interés.

Para quienes conocían la identidad de este viejo, el hecho de alguien hubiese captado su interés podría causar una gran alegría ante el prospecto de ser su estudiante… o un gran temor si ese viejo tenía ganas de divertirse un poco.

Jaune era simplemente ignorante de eso, por eso él pensaba que ese viejo debía ser una persona común y corriente que termino aquí por casualidad.

El ignoraba el peligro o la gran oportunidad que era esto.

"Pues yo…" Al final Jaune parecía aceptar el consejo del viejo.

Y ahí fue que Jaune Arc le conto sobre su situación, el rubio no sabía cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que el comenzó, pero era de notar que el sol todavía brillaba en los cielos cuando Jaune empezó, y quizás dos o tres horas habrían pasado porque el cielo ya estaba de color naranja.

Pero cuando Jaune termino, el Misterioso Viejo únicamente lo veía impresionad al rubio.

Ya que se requería de una gran determinación para falsificar unos documentos de entrada a una prestigiosa Academia que al parecer era la mejor de todo el mundo únicamente para poder convertirse en un héroe como sus antepasados.

Aun sin un entrenamiento formal y usando armas que eran de sus antepasados este chico estaba dispuesto a ir a donde jóvenes entrenados por años irían.

Aun cuando el seria superado por todos. Aun así ese era un riesgo que Jaune estaba dispuesto a tomar.

"Vaya, no muchos hubiesen hecho algo tan drástico como lo que tu hiciste," Finalmente comento el Misterioso Viejo al escuchar toda la historia de Jaune.

Ante eso Jaune únicamente pudo asentir con un poco de vergüenza.

"Pero sabes, creo que es el destino que los dos nos hayamos encontrado aquí," Comenzó a hablar el Misterioso Viejo, quien comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas, "Además tu historia me sorprendió y divirtió un poco asique por lo menos hay algo que puedo hacer por ti,".

Y así el Misterioso Viejo saco un libro desde sus ropas y se lo paso a Jaune, quien simplemente lo acepto.

La mirada de curiosidad de Jaune era lo que el Misterioso Viejo necesito para responder aquella pregunta que aún no había sido preguntada.

"Este libro contiene instrucciones para invocar a algo que podría ayudarte mucho. Confía en mí, solo tienes que hacer este círculo y recitar las palabras escritas en este libro, entonces un gran poder que será de gran ayuda para ti se materializara," Si bien pocos estarían convencidos de esas palabras… pero por alguna razón Zelretch tenía un carisma bien especial y Jaune se encontró a si mismo confiando en las palabras del viejo.

"Solo debo seguir las instrucciones de este libro…" Repitió Jaune, a lo que El Viejo asintió.

"Cuando lo hagas un gran poder será invocado, un poder que será el que se ajuste mejor a ti y que puedas manejar con más efectividad," Revelo el Misterioso Viejo.

Jaune asumió que se trataría de un arma o algún tipo de habilidad especial… y de cierta forma estaba en lo cierto, únicamente no de la forma en la que él esperaba.

Aunque quizás ese método era el mejor para Jaune, el necesitaba ser fuerte por sus propios medios, no tener un poderoso Espíritu Heroico que pelease por él.

Aunque igual, el compañerismo entre Jaune y un Espíritu Heroico invocado como Servant hubiese sido algo hermoso de ver.

Pero el Misterioso Viejo sabía que lo ideal ahora mismo era el otro método.

"…Gracias," Fue lo que Jaune dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

El Misterioso Viejo sonrió debido a que Jaune acepto a la primera y sin poner ningún argumento… si, realmente ese chico poseía un gran potencial.

"Como yo te di ayuda creo que al menos deberías decirme tu nombre," Dijo el Misterioso Viejo al darse cuenta de que el no había aprendido el nombre de Jaune después de todo este rato.

"Mi nombre es Jaune Arc," Respondió Jaune, quien aún tenía el libro en las manos.

Al menos él podía responder.

"¿Arc?" Repito el interesado viejo.

Jaune le asintió para confirmar que ese era su apellido.

El Misterioso Viejo sonrió de forma bastante divertida, como si él hubiese encontrado algo curioso o interesante.

"Hmm… ¿Por causalidad no estarás relacionado con una mujer llamada _**Jeanne D' Arc**_?" Pregunto El Misterioso Viejo, quien era el único que conocía el nombre de esa mujer en este mundo.

Asique naturalmente Jaune dio una mirada confusa como respuesta.

"No," El rubio negó con la cabeza, "Nunca escuche hablar de ella ni tampoco es un miembro de mi familia,".

Aunque por alguna razón ese nombre le sonaba bien a Jaune, quien lo repetía en su cabeza.

"Ya veo, igual me esperaba esa respuesta," El Viejo no se veía en lo más decepcionado.

Asique con eso dicho el Misterioso Viejo se levantó del asiento, clara era su intención de irse después de haber entregado ese libro.

Sin embargo aún faltaba una parte crucial, una cosa que debió haber sido preguntada desde el mismísimo inicio.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Jaune desde el asiento del parque, cosa que hizo que el Misterioso Viejo se detuviese, "Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre," Le dijo Jaune al Misterioso Viejo.

Ah, al parecer Jaune no fue el único que olvido dar su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Zelretch," Aun cuando era la despedida, el viejo decidió revelar su nombre, "Jaune Arc, ha sido un placer el conocerte y espero que sepas aprovechar el regalo que te he concedido," Y con eso Zelretch continuo su camino hasta que Jaune perdió la vista de el en la distancia.

Esta sería la primera y última vez que Jaune vería a Zelretch, pero aun así el recordaría este encuentro con total claridad por el resto de su vida.

Quizás fue una coincidencia, o quizás fue el destino lo que causo que ellos dos se encontrasen en este lugar en este momento en específico de la vida de Jaune. Debido a que el Jaune Arc que hubiese ido a Beacon y tenido amigos y lazos fuertes con ellos… ese Jaune nunca hubiese estado en ese estado desanimado o simplemente no le hubiese hablado a Zelrecht si se hubiesen conocido en ese escenario.

Pero aquí y ahora las condiciones para ese encuentro se han dado. Tan impresionante era que esto solo podía ser descrito como un 'Milagro' o quizás la 'Voluntad de Alguien'.

"También fue un placer conocerte aquí Zelrecht," Dijo un Jaune que se puso de pie, "Gracias por haber hablado conmigo aquí, definitivamente me subió el ánimo," Dijo Jaune.

Zelrecht ya se había ido para ese punto, pero Jaune aun así dijo aquellas palabras solo en el caso de que el viejo lo hubiese escuchado si la distancia no era tan larga.

Ahora el rubio se había quedado solo, la única diferencia que estaba entre el Jaune de ahora y el de antes de que Zelrecht llegase era que ahora el cielo era naranja y que el libro que le permitiría tener un gran poder estaba en sus manos.

Y a decir verdad valía la pena intentarlo.

Jaune no lo sabía, pero esta noche seria cuando todo cambiaria para él y el camino hacia un trono le seria abierto.

 **-Habitación de Jaune-**

Esa noche después de regresar a casa y cenar con su familia, Jaune Arc se fue directo hacia su habitación para tener calma y tranquilidad.

Y tan pronto como le puso seguro a su puerta, el comenzó a preparar el Circulo Mágico en el suelo de la habitación.

Los materiales que estaban incluidos en el libro… eran materiales sorprendentemente comunes que uno encontraría en cualquier lado.

Quizás… fue con ese simple hecho que Jaune debió haber comenzado a sospechar algo.

Usando materiales comunes y fáciles de obtener que permitirían obtener un gran poder. Eso en si sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sin embargo uno debía recordar una cosa muy importante sobre Jaune…

Él era un buen chico, era un chico de gran corazón, honesto y quizás un poco ingenuo. Por lo que él no había sospechado o dudado de las instrucciones de este libro y creía en las buenas intenciones de Zelrecht.

Sin embargo dibujar el circulo fue lo complicado, además de que Jaune tuvo que mover su cama para hacer espacio en el centro de la habitación donde el dibujaría el circulo.

En si cuando el término ya era bien tarde y todos en su hogar estaban durmiendo profundamente.

Claro que el circulo no le salió a la primera, de hecho Jaune se equivocó y tuvo que comenzar desde el principio dos veces el circulo hasta que estuviese perfecto. Pero eso no le importo mucho, el simplemente continuo por la promesa de poder que el obtendría.

No eran deseos egoístas de poder lo que el sentía, sino un deseo de mejorar su situación… si el ganaba poder entonces quizás nadie se daría cuenta que él no tenía el nivel necesario para estar en Beacon.

En si no había malicia o ambición que muchos en su situación buscarían.

Y así, parado en medio del círculo y con el libro en mano, Jaune Arc comenzó a recitar:

" _ **Permite que el Diamante y el Carbón sean la esencia,**_

 _ **Permite que mi existencia y el príncipe de los contratos sean la fundación,**_

 _ **Permite que yo mismo decida el color al que pague un tributo,**_

 _ **Permite que se levante un escudo contra el viento que esta por caer,**_

 _ **Permite que las cuatro puertas cardinales se abran,**_

 _ **Permite que el único camino que llega desde el imperio hasta el trono rote,**_

 _ **Permite que sea declarado ahora,**_

 _ **Tu carne y la mía pelearan como uno bajo mi servicio, nuestros destinos estarán bajo nuestra espada,**_

 _ **No hay un Santo Grial pero por favor ríndete ante mi llamado,**_

 _ **Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer a esta voluntad y a esta verdad,**_

 _ **Una promesa será realizada aquí,**_

 _ **Nosotros obtendremos todas las virtudes del cielo,**_

 _ **Nosotros tendremos dominio sobre todos los males del infierno,**_

 _ **¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder, emerge de anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!**_

Y así, después de recitar el último verso… ¡El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar!

"¿¡Si está pasando algo!?" Exclamo un sorprendido Jaune al ver el brillo de color rojo en todo el círculo del cual él estaba en el medio.

Que suerte que las murallas fuesen fuertes o sino si hubiesen escuchado los sonidos.

Eventualmente el color rojo se hizo tan, pero tan brillante que Jaune Arc tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para evitar quedar cegado por la intensa luz.

Y entonces… de un segundo para el otro… la luz repentinamente se apaga.

Ahí es cuando Jaune abrió sus ojos para ver… que el círculo había desaparecido.

"¿Eh?" Dijo un confundido Jaune al ver lo que habia ocurrido.

Pero si el circulo había hecho eso… ¡Entonces funciono!

"¡Genial!" Exclamo un feliz Jaune, quien casi salta de la alegría, "Zelrecht estaba en lo cierto…" Y entonces un emocionado Jaune se preguntó qué clase de poder el habría obtenido.

Asique esa noche un entusiasmado Jaune Arc se quedó despierto toda la noche intentando encontrar sus poderes… y cuando el sol salió… nada había ocurrido.

 **-Tres Días Después, (Habitación de Jaune)-**

Durante los últimos tres días, Jaune Arc se había estado familiarizando con sus nuevas habilidades que el supuestamente había ganado…

Sin embargo nada había cambiado, sin importar lo que Jaune intentase, el no hacía nada diferente de lo que el originalmente podía hacer originalmente (Lo que no era mucho).

Incluso la posibilidad de que todo hubiese sido una broma de parte de Zelretch estaba comenzando a aparecer en la mente de Jaune.

Quizás era por eso que Jaune casi ni había salido de su habitación desde ese encuentro con Zeltrecht y su intento en ese ritual, simplemente el carecía de la energía necesaria para ir andando por su casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por supuesto que sus hermanas se habían preocupado por el súbito cambio de ánimo de Jaune, quien solo salía afuera para comer y otras cosas menores. Pero a la vez ellas no se atrevían a preguntarle que había ocurrido, pero si esto seguía así tarde o temprano alguien le preguntaría.

Quizás para ese punto él se habría recuperado y simplemente decirles una excusa y la vida continuaría como siempre.

Si… aquella ruta que el mundo debía seguir originalmente. Aquella donde él toma a _Crocea Mors_ como su arma y él se embarca a Beacon.

Si… al final nada había cambiado.

Zelrecht le había mentido al final después de todo, y eso que Jaune se había hecho las esperanzas de poder conseguir ese gran poder para poder ir con confianza y seguridad a Beacon.

…no.

"No, eso no es verdad," Se dijo a sí mismo un Jaune que estaba en su cama, mirando el techo de la habitación sin ninguna razón más que para perder el tiempo.

Simplemente rendirse y aceptar eso no iba a cambiar nada…

"Ese brillo… esa luz en el círculo… quizás yo no sepa cómo usar ese poder…" Jaune se había dicho varias veces esas palabras, él lo decía cada vez que él estaba a punto de rendirse con respecto a la ayuda que Zelrecht le había dado.

Ya quedaba poco tiempo, él tendría que ir a Beacon en pocos días y por lo tanto él no podía continuar estando así de decaído.

Si, él tenía que hacer algo para probar si realmente algo ocurrió o no.

Asique después pensar y pensar… Jaune llego a una conclusión.

Asique aun cuando hacer la acción que él iba a ser seria potencialmente peligroso y letal en el sentido de ir desarmado al peligro, ese era un riesgo que Jaune estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Las luces el circulo… en otras palabras algo _**había**_ pasado.

"Quizás necesite entrar en combate," Se dijo Jaune a sí mismo. Siendo esa la única idea que se le ocurrió para probar su teoría.

Asique tanta era su necesidad de probar esa teoría, tanta era su necesidad de confirmar que algo si había pasado que Jaune finalmente decidió una acción, una loca acción muy peligrosa pero que el había decidido hacer de cualquier forma y que cualquiera que hubiese escuchado su plan lo hubiese logrado detener con una charla… pero nadie más lo sabía y por lo tanto nadie pudo persuadir a Jaune.

Si, el solo debía entrar en batalla.

Asique fue por eso que Jaune Arc esa misma noche se escapó sigilosamente de casa y se dirigió hacia un bosque, un lugar donde habían Grimms y por lo tanto la gente no podría entrar.

El ni siquiera llevo a _Crocea Mors_ para que sirviese como un arma. Tal era su determinación y convicción de que entrar en batalla era lo necesario que Jaune se estaba arriesgando a ser gravemente lastimado o incluso a morir a manos de los Grimm.

Pero a veces una cosa era la verdad… quien no se arriesgaba no ganaba. A veces había que tomar un riesgo para poder ver los resultados de algo.

Y con esa lógica… ¿La apuesta de Jaune lograra dar resultados?

 **-Bosque-**

Era de noche en estos momentos, por lo que ningún humano estaba en este bosque. Aunque igual de día este lugar era evitado por todos los que no tuviesen un nivel suficiente.

Era en este lugar donde Jaune Arc estaba frente a sus verdugos en lo que posiblemente seria su tumba…

El venir a un lugar donde hay Grimm… era solo natural que ellos lo hayan localizado.

Un grupo que consistía de cinco Beowolfs y una Ursa Major.

Ellos encontraron a Jaune y como buenos Grimms lo comenzaron a perseguir con la intención de acabar con su vida.

Jaune corrió, al menos eso pudo hacer bien, pero una vez que los Grimms lo vieron el no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, si él hubiese traído un arma al menos algo podría haber hecho, pero como su decisión fue ir sin armas (Y era en estos momentos que el finalmente se dio cuenta de lo arriesgada y estúpida que fue su acción de ir a este bosque…) ahora Jaune pagaba las consecuencias.

El había sido acorralado con un árbol en la espalda, ese árbol era muy alto y no tenía un punto donde Jaune pudiese comenzar trepando.

"Maldición…" Murmuro con miedo y cansancio Jaune, cansancio por todo lo que él tuvo que correr y miedo ante la posibilidad de morir aquí y que nadie de su familia supiese.

Al menos… el al menos pudo haber dejado una nota antes de irse pero no lo hizo…

"Grrr…" Los Beowolfs simplemente gruñeron en respuesta.

De no ser porque el aún tenía la más mínima esperanza puesta en que quizás, de milagro sus poderes por el ritual se activasen… entonces Jaune probablemente hubiese caído llorando al suelo.

"Vamos…" Decía un desesperado Jaune que apretaba sus puños, "Por favor que esos poderes se activen…" El rubio rogaba.

"¡Grraaa!" Sin embargo la única respuesta que Jaune obtuvo fue el Grimm lanzándose hacia él.

Cuando Jaune Arc vio al Beowolf lanzándose hacia el… ahí fue cuando de la nada todo quedo en blanco.

 **-Mente de Jaune-**

Y de un momento para otro, Jaune Arc se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar totalmente distinto de donde él estaba, un lugar que él no había visto antes.

Él se encontraba en unas escaleras de piedra.

Debajo de las escaleras se podía ver un reino.

Un reino hecho de piedra y con una arquitectura desconocida que Jaune no había visto antes.

El sol brillaba con majestuosidad y calidez en este reino.

Sin embargo aún desde estas escaleras que estaban a una gran altura en donde se podía ver gran parte del reino…

Jaune noto que estaba vacío.

Desde esas escaleras se podría al menos ver la gente… pero nada, ni gente ni animales en este reino vacío.

Sin embargo por alguna razón la imagen de ese reino le traía una… gran calma a Jaune.

Tanta calma que por unos momentos él se olvidó de que en el mundo real él estaba en un gran peligro.

Jaune vio que sería un largo camino hacia la ciudad y que aun así posiblemente no habría nadie.

Entonces al darse la vuelta el vio que ahí arriba, al final de esas escaleras se encontraba… una especie de sala de trono para un rey.

Si bien por unos instantes Jaune tuvo un debate interno sobre a donde ir, Jaune decidió subir las escaleras.

 **-Dentro de la Sala del Rey-**

Cuando Jaune abrió la puerta de este lugar él pudo ver… oro y muchas armas.

Mucho oro, pequeños montículos hechos de monedas de oro y armas de todos los tipos que Jaune no podía reconocer... no se veían mecánicas como las que se usaban en Remmant… pero por alguna razón aun así se sentían más poderosas.

Y en el centro de la habitación, sentado tranquilamente en un trono… se encontraba un tipo.

Un tipo que con solo mirarlo inspiraba una sensación de grandeza y poder supremo.

Si… la única forma de describir a ese tipo era con la palabra 'Rey'.

Ese tipo poseía ojos rojos y cabello rubio en puntas. Sus ropas eran un tanto difícil de describir para Jaune (No soy bueno con eso, solo miren la imagen para tener la idea) y finalmente él tenía dos espadas doradas en su espalda.

El tipo estaba simplemente sentado en su trono, mirando con una sonrisa sus tesoros sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

El noto la llegada de Jaune y por un instante minúsculo el analizo al joven Arc con su mirada… y al parecer le gusto lo que vio.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Finalmente pregunto Jaune. Él se sentía un tanto incomodo por el silencio.

"El Rey," Fue la respuesta del tipo de ojos rojos.

"Este es mi reino," Sonrió el tipo de ojos rojos, quien extendió los brazos y con tal grandeza que pudo impresionar totalmente a Jaune… el tipo entonces dijo aquellas palabras que se quedarían grabadas en la memoria de Jaune, "¡Esto es Uruk!"

"Uruk…" Repitió Jaune, esa palabra era una que él no había escuchado antes, de hecho decirla perfectamente a la primera resulto un poco difícil.

Igual… para Jaune el nombre 'Uruk' es uno medio raro… quizás esa palabra no existía en el idioma que se hablaba en Remmant.

Una idea rara, pero que por alguna razón apareció en la mente de Jaune… quizás estar en este lugar le estaba comenzando a afectar de cierta forma.

"Ese es el nombre, y yo soy el Rey de los Héroes, el verdadero rey de la humanidad," Continuo hablando el tipo de ojos rojos, como si para el fuese lo más normal del mundo el hacer afirmaciones tan arrogantes sin dudar en ningún instante en ellas.

Porque esa era la verdad, aun cuando las palabras de ese tipo ofendiesen a muchos o muchos lo encontrasen arrogante, esa era la pura y santa verdad.

Jaune por su parte guarda silencio y mira con asombro a Gilgamesh sentado en su trono.

"¡Yo soy aquel que derroto al semidiós Humbaba!" Declaro orgullosamente Gilgamesh, quien claramente no tenía nada de modestia a la hora de reconocer sus logros, "¡Aquel que derroto al Toro de los Cielos que trajo una hambruna de siete años a Uruk!".

Por alguna razón Jaune no podía evitar sentirse impresionado al escuchar los logros de Gilgamesh, aun cuando él nunca hubiese escuchado hablar de esos seres.

Quizás eso se debía al gran carisma que poseía Gilgamesh…

"Y finalmente soy el Servant de Clase Archer que ha sido llamado por ti, aunque no para la Guerra del Santo Grial, ¡Yo soy Gilgamesh!" Si bien normalmente este Espíritu Heroico en particular estaría muy molesto sobre esta situación y lo que iba a ocurrir… en estos momentos él no está molesto.

Porque… Jaune Arc no lo había invocado intencionalmente.

Quien hubiese usado ese Ritual de unión con un Servant de forma intencional era de seguro alguien quien buscaba todos los _**Tesoros**_ que había en el _**Baúl del Rey**_.

La muerte era el destino de gente como esa, sin hacer una pregunta ni escuchar excusas, únicamente una muerte rápida a quien hubiese intentado tal insolencia.

Pero con Jaune… él era la excepción a la regla.

Asique Gilgamesh continuo hablando.

"Y mi deseo es que tú, quien heredara mis poderes se convierta en el guerrero más poderoso de este mundo," Dijo Gilgamesh, cosa que dejo a Jaune hecho piedra.

El… Jaune Arc… ¿El guerrero más poderoso de Remmant?

Esa idea… la mera idea… ¡Era tan ridícula que uno no se lo podía creer!

De hecho era tan irreal esa idea que Jaune ni siquiera pudo encontrar dentro de sí la habilidad de reírse.

"¡¿Q-QUE?!" En lugar de eso la respuesta más apropiada para Jaune fue esta.

¿Cómo ese tipo podía pedir algo tan imposible?

Despues de todo aun si Jaune creyese que el poseía un potencial, ese potencial no debía ni ser tan grande para llegar a ser considerado el mas poderoso.

Y ni siquiera con los poderes de Gilgamesh el podr-

… un momento.

¿Acaso Gillgamesh dijo 'Heredar sus Poderes'?

"¿Q-que quieres decir?" Logro preguntar Jaune con una voz casi perfectamente normal. Pero era claro que el aún estaba nervioso.

"Pues para hacerlo corto, normalmente el ritual invocaría a un Servant para que fuese tu compañero en una Guerra del Santo Grial en donde siete Espíritus Heroicos son invocados para pelear por un deseo," La explicación dejaba muchas preguntas, sin embargo debido al estado de Jaune en el mundo real era mejor hacer corta esta explicación.

Además Jaune eventualmente aprendería sobre que eran exactamente los Servants y todo eso, pero no ahora, no en este punto de su vida.

"Espera… ¿Ósea que tú vas a aparecer y pelearas por mí?" Pregunto Jaune, olvidando momentáneamente su sorpresa sobre las palabras que dijo Gilgamesh sobre convertirse en el más fuerte.

Ya que aun si eso sonaba bien… entonces Jaune tendría a alguien haciendo las peleas por él, y por muy superado que él hubiese estado en Beacon, Jaune definitivamente no deseaba tener a alguien peleando sus batallas… simplemente la idea no le gustaba aun cuando se notaba que Gilgamesh era poderoso.

Y al parecer Gilgamesh con una sola mirada entendió la preocupación de Jaune, aunque para el Rey era algo fácil de notar.

"No," Responde Gilgamesh de una forma muy directa para eliminar las dudas del corazón de Jaune, "Eso pasa cuando se usa el ritual convencional, pero lo que tu hiciste fue distinto, el Ritual que tu usaste llama a un Espíritu Heroico y lo fusiona con tu ser, claro que es cosa del Espíritu Heroico aceptarlo, por lo que quienes intenten deliberadamente llamar a un espíritu poderoso terminaran muertos," De hecho era increíble la simple idea de que Gilgamesh accediese a esto.

Aunque… para comenzar no es en si el mismo Gilgamesh que muchos conocen.

Y aun así sería casi imposible convencer a un Gilgamesh, no importaba en que encarnación estuviese.

Pero quizás era porque Gilgamesh estaba en un buen humor el día de hoy, quizás porque Jaune lo había llamado sin ningún artefacto lo que quería decir que él era el indicado para esto… o quizás algo mucho más profundo.

Quizás algún día habría una respuesta ese misterio.

"Ese ritual debió unirte con el Espíritu Heroico más compatible contigo," Gilgamesh volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vino, "De entre las varias almas legendarias de héroes, tu pudiste llamar al más grande y poderoso de todos porque era el más compatible contigo," Sonrió Gilgamesh.

Ante eso Jaune no sabía cómo responder, ya que algo le estaba diciendo que Gilgamesh no estaba mintiendo.

"Y-yo…" Jaune claramente no sabía que responder, quizás por eso nada coherente salía de su boca.

Es decir la situación continuaba parecer muy irreal, como un simple sueño realista.

Excepto que no era así, esto realmente estaba ocurriendo, por alguna razón Jaune era capaz de asegurar eso.

"Dentro de ti debe existir algo que te permitió llamarme a mí," Dijo con toda seguridad Gilgamesh, "De eso no tengo mis dudas, solo necesitas sacar lo que te permitió llamarme del fondo de tu ser y entonces serás el guerrero más poderoso bajo este cielo," Si, el Espíritu Heroico no tenía dudas sobre lo que él estaba diciendo.

Un rey no cometía errores sobre cosas como estas. Y aun cuando el Santo Grial no existía en este mundo, la información de la situación le está llegando a Gilgamesh.

Pero entonces el calmado rostro de Gilgamesh se puso serio.

"Trata con respeto todos los tesoros que están dentro de mi baúl," Dijo Gilgamesh, con una seriedad tan grande que Jaune retrocedió unos pasos del miedo y la sorpresa.

"Ahora nos vamos a combinar pero si sé que tratas a esos tesoros sin el debido respeto yo mismo te matare desde adentro y asumiré el control de este cuerpo," Fueron las palabras de advertencia finales de Gilgamesh, quien continuo con su camino hacia su trono.

Una vez sentado ahí, el simplemente miro a Jaune a los ojos… y dio una gran sonrisa sabiendo que los próximos días de Jaune serían muy interesantes.

"Buena suerte, Master," Dijo Gilgamesh, como si esta fuese el tipo de relación en la que él y Jaune hubiesen peleado juntos como Master y Servant en la Guerra del Santo Grial. Y si hubiese habido realmente una Gilgamesh estaba seguro de que ambos hubiesen ganado, después de todo él era el Servant más poderoso de todos.

Y así, de un momento a otro Gilgamesh desapareció de su trono, el cual había quedado vacío.

Y por alguna razón que Jaune no entendía, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo. El continúo caminando hasta finalmente llegar al trono.

Después de admirar por unos segundos el trono vacío, Jaune se sentó en ese mismo trono y miro la recamara que ahora estaba vacía… y entonces sonrió.

Por alguna razón en ese momento, con el sentado en el trono y sabiendo que ahora el poseía los poderes de Gilgamesh (Aun cuando él no sabía con exactitud qué clase de poderes eran esos), en ese momento todo se sintió… como si finalmente todo estuviese bien en el mundo para Jaune.

Y así, un rayo de luz da la indicación de que esto se había terminado y de que Jaune debía regresar al mundo real.

Ahora… uno solo podía sentir lastima por los Grimms que Jaune usara como blanco de practica para sus poderes.

 **-De Regreso al Mundo Real-**

Menos de un segundo había pasado en el mundo real. El Beowolf todavía se encontraba corriendo hacia Jaune.

Jaune abrió sus ojos… pero en ese instante el todavía no se había dado cuenta de los cambios que sufrieron su cuerpo y sus ropas.

Era obvio que Jaune activo sus poderes y que el ritual había funcionado.

Si, los ojos de Jaune Arc ahora eran del color rojo que Gilgamesh poseía en sus propios ojos. Esa era la señal de que ahora es estaba usando los poderes de Gilgamesh.

La otra señal… era que sus ropas habían cambiado y ahora eran idénticas a las de Gilgamesh… y por supuesto eso incluía a cierto par de espadas en su espalda.

Asique únicamente por instinto al ver que la inminente muerte en forma de un Grimm se aproximaba… Jaune dijo aquellas palabras.

" **¡Bab-Ilu!"** Declaro Jaune, esperando que eso realmente funcionase o sino el acabaría muerto aquí y ahora.

Y entonces, contra todo pronóstico… ¡Algo realmente ocurrió!

En frente de Jaune se formaron diez esferas de luz.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo el incrédulo Jaune al ver que de verdad había pasado lo que ese tipo llamado Gilgamesh dijo que ocurriría.

Y antes de que Jaune pudiese pensar en cómo usar ese poder (Debido a que ningún arma había aparecido), fue Bab-Ilu quien demostró automáticamente su poder.

Desde cada una de las diez esferas salieron disparadas varios tipos de armas a una gran velocidad.

Espadas, lanzas, hachas, dagas e inclusive una guadaña.

Fueron disparadas desde los círculos de Bab-Ilu casi como si las armas hubiesen sido disparadas desde una pistola.

El resultado fue inmediato.

Los Beowolfs aullaron en dolor al sentir sus cuerpos siendo perforados y cortados por armas viajando a una velocidad suficiente para romper el cuello de un ser humano.

Dentro de cosa de segundos, los varios Grimms que habían estado en frente de Jaune habían sido absolutamente dominados por las armas disparadas hacia ellos, sus cuerpos perforados por cada una de aquellas armas.

Y como si para confirmar que realmente había funcionado, los Beowolf se disolvieron en partículas de color negro, siendo esa la indicación más clara de la muerte de un Grimm.

"Yo… ¿Lo logre? ¿Pude usar ese poder?" Dijo Jaune, viendo la prueba definitiva de que Zelrecht no le había mentido.

El había logrado acabar con un grupo de Grimms y lo había hecho parecer fácil y ni siquiera se había movido de su posición.

Sin embargo esto todavía no había terminado.

Un solo Grimm quedaba y al parecer estaba furioso por la forma en la que los demás habían sido derrotados. Ese Grimm estaba lastimado al haber sido herido por un espada terminando incrustada en su estómago.

De hecho el Ursa Major se estaba preparando para lanzarse aun cuando le afectaba la espada en su estómago.

Y Jaune… simplemente ignoraba a ese oponente para enfocarse en algo mucho más importante.

"Si…" Jaune cerró sus ojos a pesar de que el Ursa Mayor se estaba recomponiendo del asalto de Bab-Ilu. La atención de Jaune estaba totalmente centrada en el par de espadas en sus manos.

Ahora mismo la única cosa en la mente de Jaune eran esas espadas, todo lo demás era ignorado.

Él podía sentirlas, él podía entenderlas, él podía ver el increíble poder que ellas poseían.

Era lo más poderoso que Jaune había sentido en su vida, y si tuviese que ponerlo en palabras, Jaune sentía dos cosas de esas espadas.

Una era misteriosamente el _**Agua**_ …

Aun cuando no existía nada en esas espadas para que Jaune las relacionase con el agua.

Y el otro concepto que Jaune podía sentir de esas dos espadas era… el 'Fin'.

Si bien ahora mismo, en este punto de su vida, recién al comienzo donde Jaune obtuvo sus poderes él no podría entender por completo los poderes de Enki, por lo menos había cierta conexión.

Pero esa mínima conexión era suficiente para una bestia salvaje como oponente.

Jaune sintió dentro de su corazón una determinación que él nunca antes había sentido en su vida, como si algo hubiese sido desbloqueado dentro de él.

"¡Vamos, Enki!" Y con eso Jaune comenzó a correr hacia el enemigo.

Por otra parte el Grimm estaba furioso por la lluvia de armas que había causado Bab-Ilu, el Ursa Mayor llego a estar en frente de Jaune y se preparó para matarlo de un solo zarpazo.

Sin embargo esa muerte nunca llego.

En lugar de eso se escucha el sonido del metal golpeando algo.

La garra del Ursa Mayor había sido interceptada por el filo de Enki.

"¡Si!" Dijo Jaune, quien entonces aprovecho que el brazo del Grimm que Enki había bloqueado ha sido estirado.

Era un blanco perfecto para Jaune.

 _¡SLASH!_

Se escucha el sonido de una espada cortando el aire… y luego cortando la carne de un ser vivo.

El Grimm rugio del dolor al sentir la pérdida de su brazo.

Pero Jaune no planeaba detenerse ahí.

Una patada en el estómago por parte de Jaune y el Grimm retrocedió varios pasos. Al parecer el cuerpo de Jaune también se había fortalecido al nivel del de un Servant.

"¡Genial!" Dijo Jaune, la sensación de ser el dominante en combate realmente era genial.

Normalmente el no actuaria de esa forma, pero era la primera vez que el había dominado de esa forma a un oponente, era la primera vez que el había mostrado tanta superioridad… asique no era raro que en este primer uso el poder se le fuese a la cabeza.

Además el poder fluía en su cuerpo.

Solo esperemos que no haga de esto un habito… ya que este mundo quizás no será capaz de soportar la aparición del segundo Gilgamesh.

Entonces era el momento de darle el golpe de gracia al último Grimm.

Si bien eliminarlo con una lluvia de Nobles Fantasmas siendo disparadas a enromes velocidades por Bab-Ilu… Jaune quería terminar esta batalla con sus propias manos.

Asique agarrando a las dos espadas con sus manos, Jaune corrió hacia el Grimm.

El Ursa Mayor de un brazo veía como Jaune se acercaba, el Grimm sentía como la muerte se estaba acercando en la forma de el chico dorado de ojos rojos que portaba esas dos espadas divinas.

Sin embargo uno no moría así sin más, uno no se rendía si aún podía ser posible dar un último ataque, aun cuando ese fuese muy probablemente inútil.

"¡GRAAAH!" Rugió el Ursa Mayor, dispuesto a desgarrar el cuello de Jaune con la garra de su único brazo.

Pero Jaune lo vio venir claramente, ahora mismo su cuerpo y poderes eran los de un Servant, su poder claramente superaba al de los humanos de este mundo cuando se trataba de tiempo de reacción.

Ante un enemigo de ese nivel como un Ursa Mayor… solo había una respuesta indicada.

"Desaparece," Dijo fríamente Jaune, cuyos ojos rojos estaban serios o aburridos, era difícil decirlo a ciencia cierta.

Y con un movimiento rápido de ambos brazos, el cuello del Ursa Mayor junto con su otro brazo fueron cortados como si fuesen mantequilla, eso fue gracias a la calidad suprema de Enki sumada a la fuerza elevada del cuerpo de Servant de Jaune.

En un instante el Ursa Mayor se disolvió en partículas al haber muerto al instante a causa del poder de Jaune.

Y entonces reino el silencio. Jaune Arc se había quedado solo después de acabar con sus enemigos usando el poder de un Gilgamesh que se había combinado con su ser.

Básicamente él estaba pensando mucho en toda esta situación y usando este tiempo de calma para decidir su próxima acción.

Lo que si paso fue que… una gran sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

"¡SIIIIIIII!" Grito a todo pulmón el rubio, su felicidad era muy clara.

Ahora Jaune había regresado a su apariencia anterior de cierta forma, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de color azul, señalizando que el había dejado de usar el poder de Gilgamesh y su que su cuerpo ya no era el de un Servant.

Aunque sus ropas habían permanecido iguales, esas ropas doradas de estilo babilónico se habían quedado con nuestro héroe.

Jaune todavía tenía unos problemas para aceptar lo que había ocurrido, que el solo había acabado fácilmente con ese grupo de Grimms. Es decir lo que le había pasado era tan grande que el quizás después de una gran noche de sueño pueda pensar con más calma sobre su situación.

Nunca en su vida él se vio así mismo haciendo una cosa como esa… simplemente no le paso por la mente.

Pero esta era la realidad.

Y como para confirmarlo, Jaune tomo el par de espadas que le habían dado la victoria. Esas armas ahora se veían como las más majestuosas y poderosas del mundo.

"Tú eres mi preciosa arma personal… Enki," Sonrió Jaune al par de espadas.

Incluso ahora Jaune no podía evitar el admirar aquella belleza que poseían esas espadas suyas.

Si, comparado con las armas que muchos poseían y que podían convertirse en armas de proyectiles y armas de combate a cuerpo a cuerpo, en otras palabras poderosas armas de alta tecnología… unas simples espadas como Enki no parecerían la gran cosa.

Sin embargo para los ojos de Jaune Arc era lo contrario, todas esas armas se veían como armas de segunda categoría y Enki se veía como las armas más majestuosas y poderosas de todas.

No era la apariencia externa… sino algo mucho más profundo e intangible lo que ponía a Enki en una categoría superior a las demás armas.

Ese algo era lo que hacía a una Noble Fantasma una Noble Fantasma.

Y ahora Jaune era quien la poseía… junto con cientos más de Nobles Fantasmas y distintos tesoros guardados dentro de Bab-Ilu.

Jaune Arc entonces sonrió de forma tremenda y miro al vasto cielo nocturno.

Él ya podía sentir en todo su cuerpo ese poder… francamente no había palabras que pudiesen describir como cada célula de su cuerpo se llenaba de ese poder.

Su destino había cambiado ese día. Si había cambiado para bien o para mal estaba por verse.

Pero lo que no se podía dudar… era que Jaune Arc ahora poseía un gran poder.

El poder de un **Rey**.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno… un poco inesperado, pero cuando la inspiración llega… pues llega y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Aun cuando siento que pude añadirle mucho más detalles y escenas, si no lo hacía ahora entonces no terminaba nunca la historia. Originalmente iba a publicar esta historia junto a los demás capítulos de mis historias de Saint Seiya… pero me dije a mi mismo que era mejor publicarlo solo.

Aquí esta idea nació del deseo de ver a Jaune más poderoso… y bueno, pensé en un rubio que fuese poderoso… ¿Quién mejor que Gilgamesh?

Pero pensándolo bien, me di cuenta de que quizás el Gilgamesh convencional era…. Demasiado poderoso para esta ocasión o mejor dicho su estilo de combate haría las cosas demasiado simples para Jaune.

En ese momento me acorde del Gilgamesh de Fate/Prototype y su estilo y forma de pelea… me pareció perfecto para lo que quiero lograr ya que él tiene principalmente a Enki como arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Jaune usa una espada en el Canon, y Bab-Ilu funciona con un estilo de combate más movido.

En fin, sé que quizás esta idea no reciba muchos reveiws, pero aun así quise intentarla.

Sobre la pareja… pues no se con exactitud, mi mayor candidata era Blake… sin embargo teniendo en consideración que Jaune se comenzara a parecer un poco más a Gilgamesh, entonces quizás un Harem tampoco estaría nada de mal, ya que para un 'Rey' eso sería la mejor clase de alternativa.

Si ese es el caso entonces me gustaría escuchar sugerencias.

Otra cosa, si bien Jaune tiene como base al Gilgamesh de Fate/Prototype, eso no significa que el estuviese limitado a eso. Ya que el estará también tomando ciertos aspectos del Gilgamesh de Fate/Stay Night.

Y además hay una razón por la que Jaune es capaz de manejar esos poderes…

Por otra parte, aquí los poderes de Jaune funcionan de cierta forma, ya que si no los activa de forma consiente él es un humano en su cuerpo regular.

Cuando sus ojos se vuelven rojos como los de Gilgamesh, es ahí cuando Jaune tiene el poder de un Servant.

Bueno, si bien esto fue un tanto aburrido, esto es a la vez un prólogo asique el próximo cap empieza todo de verdad con Jaune yendo a Beacon.

Una cosa, si Jaune hubiese hecho esto del modo tradicional e invocado un Servant, él hubiese obtenido a **Hans Christian Andersen** como **Caster**. Debido a que su Noble Fantasma era lo que Jaune hubiese necesitado en su historia.

Y por último, aquí la personalidad de Jaune ira cambiando poco a poco conforme el avanza en la historia, hace amigos y se profundiza con los poderes de Proto!Gilgamesh.

En el próximo cap explicare más a detalle cómo funciona exactamente los poderes de Jaune y Jaune haciendo su debut en Beacon.

Dejen reviews :3


	2. Aprendiendo los Tesoros y Beacon

**Capítulo 01: Aprendiendo los Tesoros y Beacon.**

 **-El Cielo-**

En este cielo azul y pacifico… se esta desarrollando una batalla aérea.

Una batalla entre diez enormes Grimms tipo pájaro que eran mejor conocidos como Nevermore por todos.

Esos Grimms estaban haciendo un enorme círculo en el cielo, ellos habían usado esa formación para no dejar escapar a quien se encontraba en el centro.

¿Qué clase de enemigo se encontraba ahí? Ahí en el cielo, en medio de un circulo formado por Nevermores.

Pues la respuesta es… una carroza.

Pero no una carroza común y corriente, de hecho esta carroza ni siquiera estaba supuesta a ser usada en tierra.

¿Cómo se llamaría tal carroza que no puede ir en la tierra pero si en el aire?

Pues el nombre de esa carroza que muchos codiciarían algún día recibía el nombre de:

 **VIMANA**

"Es impresionante… ¡Vimana es la cosa más genial del mundo!" Gritaba un emocionado Jaune desde el asiento de su vehículo divino. Aun cuando él estaba rodeado de sus enemigos.

Así es, Jaune Arc ahora mismo se encontraba pilotando la Noble Fantasma conocida como **Vimana: Trono del Rey que Surca los Cielos.**

Una nave de tecnología ancestral capaz de viajar a la velocidad del pensamiento, y además equipada con varias armas para combate… básicamente poder conducir este vehículo no tenía precio. Más aun siendo que este mundo actual era incapaz de replicar algo como Vimana.

Además… ¿Quién no estaría así de emocionado al pilotar uno de los vehículos místicos más geniales de todos?

Bueno, igual Jaune tendría problemas considerando como el mareo es uno de sus problemas… pero por suerte sus ojos son rojos ahora mismo, lo que significa un cuerpo más resistente y una actitud con más confianza que era parecida a la de cierto Rey.

Pensándolo así, si Jaune no tuviese sus poderes activos él se hubiese desmallado o caído de Vimana desde hace mucho tiempo.

Especialmente porque él no había dormido desde el momento en el que el descubrió sus poderes de Gilgamesh.

Básicamente Jaune nuevamente fue un recluso en su habitación, pero la gran diferencia era que ahora mismo el había pasado cada momento y noche (Básicamente él se había desvelado sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias) viendo los tesoros que había dentro de Bab-Ilu y tratando de entender esos tesoros.

Al parecer ahora al tener la 'Llave' del 'Baúl de Todos los Tesoros del Mundo,' Jaune podía eventualmente entender y comprender los tesoros que había dentro, eso era una gran ayuda ya que normalmente hubiese sido un esfuerzo muy difícil el aprender de cada Tesoro, y aun así Jaune se enfocó más que nada en las armas.

Él se encontró con muchas Nobles Fantasmas, armas poderosas y legendarias que serían capaces de dejar con la boca abierta a muchos de los Cazadores más expertos de este mundo.

Y eran de el… todas esas armas y tesoros, todos esos objetos únicos y divinos que escaparían de la comprensión humana le pertenecían ahora a Jaune Arc.

Por eso el paso hora y hora, minuto a minuto viendo lo que el ahora poseía.

Jaune por supuesto se fascino con lo que el encontró, con tal cantidad de objetos. Quizás ahí fue cuando el entendió las verdaderas consecuencias de poseer los poderes de Gilgamesh.

Si no se usaba con cuidado los Tesoros del Baúl del Rey podrían causar una gran destrucción en el mundo.

De hecho el recordó que el Espíritu Heroico le advirtió a Jaune que si el no trataba con respeto los tesoros de su baúl… entonces Gilgamesh de alguna forma lo mataría desde adentro.

Y aun cuando eso sonaba un tanto irreal… Jaune por alguna razón creía que eso realmente pasaría. Uno nunca debía subestimar la gran voluntad de Gilgamesh. Era mejor respetar las palabras del Rey de los Héroes después de todo.

Es por eso que el eligió a Vimana para ser el primero de los objetos de su baúl que el utilizaría en lugar de admirar. Ya que la capacidad de viaje de Vimana le permitía a Jaune ir a un lugar alejado de donde haya muchas personas… ósea él tenía la libertad para probar sus Nobles Fantasmas sin miedo de ser molestado.

Y claramente fue Vimana la que el decidió probar, no solo como vehículo sino que también como arma que podía ser usada en áreas donde no hubiesen personas.

Y hasta ahora Jaune no tenía ninguna queja.

Ya que Vimana había demostrado ser una gran arma en contra del grupo de diez Nevermores gigantes que estaban en el cielo con él.

Y claramente esos Grimms estaban enojados con Jaune. Por eso ellos iban a derribar aquel que tuvo la arrogancia de desafiarlos en los cielos que son sus campos de batalla.

"¡Raaaah!" Grito a modo de desafío uno de los Nevermore que estaban en el aire.

El Grimm se lanzó directamente hacia Vimana, claramente estaba la intención de embestir y sacar de balance a aquel que se atrevió a subir a los cielos para desafiarlos.

Sin embargo uno no debía olvidar que Vimana no era solo una carroza celestial… sino que además era un arma.

Asique en respuesta al ataque del Grimm, Vimana le disparo.

El Nevermore fue acabado con ese único disparo.

No importaba lo poderoso que ese tipo de Grimms fuese ante un individuo, Vimana estaba en un nivel totalmente distinto a un humano con el poder de enfrentar a los Grimm.

Sin embargo el número de Nevermore superaba a Vimana.

Aun así los Nevermore no eran rivales para Vimana.

Debido al gran poder y capacidad de ir a la velocidad del pensamiento que Vimana poseía, el esquivarlos era fácil.

Aun cuando plumas eran lanzadas como proyectiles, Vimana podía fácilmente esquivar o responder disparando sus armas.

Así uno por unos esos Grimms fueron cayendo ante la superioridad de esa Noble Fantasma.

Al final, el resultado fue la victoria del chico con los poderes del Rey de los Héroes.

Aunque… quien al final fue el responsable fue Vimana.

Jaune lo único que hizo fue manejarla y maniobrarla, lo que en si no demostraba su poder personal.

Él no tenía muchas habilidades para el combate actual, pero poseía armas poderosas que lo ponían muy alto en términos de poder.

Pero si todo se resumía a una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien que si supiese pelear con técnica y coordinación… entonces quizás incluso un humano Cazador de este mundo podría derrotar a Jaune aun con sus poderes (Si el no usaba a Bab-Ilu).

Nuestro Rey… el aún era inexperto en varias cosas, Jaune estaba lejos de ser tan invencible como el Gilgamesh que había fusionado su esencia con él. De hecho comparar a Jaune con Gilgamesh en estos momentos sería un insulto ya que Gilgamesh hubiese pulverizado a Jaune.

Pero… eso no quiere decir que el no posea el potencial de volverse así de grande en el futuro.

Los humanos poseen un potencial ilimitado que en ocasiones puede incluso superar a los mismos dioses.

Pero por ahora quizás nuestro Jaune Arc debería enfocarse en volver a casa… después de todo él tiene que tomar un vuelo que lo llevaría hacia la Academia Beacon el día siguiente.

 **-Aeronave Hacia Beacon, (Al Día Siguiente)-**

Después de haber dejado su casa y tomado sus cosas, Jaune se dirigió hacia la aeronave que lo llevaría hacia Beacon.

El haber dejado su casa fue un poco… difícil.

Para comenzar a Jaune se le olvidó mencionar que el iría a Beacon, después de todo él estaba muy ocupado observando los tesoros de su baúl y ayer el había estado aún más ocupado probando las capacidades de Vimana.

Asique fue el día de hoy cuando Jaune debería haberle dado la información a su familia.

Pero… aun con los poderes de un Rey en verdad era algo difícil de hacer para Jaune. Después de todo el todavía seguía siendo Jaune Arc, ese chico que podía ser torpe y que a veces se avergonzaba a si mismo delante de los demás.

Él no tenía el valor para decirles, aun con su nuevo poder el carecía de ese tipo de confianza.

La gente no cambiaba tan fácil, en otras palabras aquí Jaune todavía era Jaune cuando él no estaba peleando.

Asique el hizo lo segundo mejor, él les dejo una carta explicando su situación (Claramente dejando fuera la parte de los papeles falsos y que él estaría en Beacon… después de todo era claro que ellos intentarían detenerlo o terminarían revelando la verdad).

De ahí en más todo fue cosa de agarrar sus cosas e irse de casa antes de que alguien se diese cuenta.

El considero por un momento tomar a Crocea Mors, aquella arma que le había pertenecido a uno de sus ancestros que peleo en la gran guerra.

Sin embargo al final Jaune decidió no hacerlo, el no quiso hacerlo porque el ya poseía un baúl con suficientes armas.

Y con eso y tomando una aeronave, Jaune se encontraba camino hacia Beacon.

Ahora él estaba mirando desde una ventana. Aunque su apariencia había atraído la atención de uno que otro, pero igual nada grande, solo unas miradas y uno que otro comentario en voz baja.

"Ahh… como me gustaría haber usado a Vimana para llegar hasta Beacon…" Dijo Jaune. De hecho Jaune estuvo al borde de llamar a su preciada carroza Noble Fantasma (Como se nota que le encantaba Vimana), pero él se dio cuenta de que eso sería una terrible idea.

Llamaría mucho la atención y seguro que alguna cámara lo hubiese captado. Lo que llevaría a una interrogación y una serie de problemas que por ahora Jaune prefería evitar.

Una cosa que el sí pudo hacer al menos fue buscar una medicina dentro de su Baúl del Rey, una medicina que lo ayudo a superar sus problemas en este tipo de vehículos… ¡Sus días de sufrir de mareo habían terminado!

No solo armas, artefactos de gran poder o vehículos como Vimana estaban en su Baúl, sino que también una medicina que le permitía ignorar por completo sus problemas de mareo, a la vez eso le permitió a Jaune manejar a Vimana sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

De cualquier forma eran unas medicinas muy útil, aunque también estaba esa otra medicina que permitía curar cualquier veneno en este mundo… igual quizás eso sea útil en el futuro, uno nunca sabe.

Asique por ahora, para pasar el tiempo Jaune simplemente miraba por la ventada de la aeronave, sus pensamientos simplemente se perdían al mirar las nubes.

El comenzó un a considerar nuevamente su situación, ahora en esta aeronave llena de gente, este vehículo aéreo que tardaría un poco más en llegar a la Academia.

…Al pensar en la Academia Beacon, Jaune dio una sonrisa débil.

Justo ahora era cuando el finalmente tuvo la paz y calma para considerar su situación, antes de abordar aquí él estaba más enfocado en entender más sus poderes y ver más de sus tesoros. Aún faltaba para llegar a su destino y por el simple hecho de no poder usar sus poderes en público, Jaune no tenía mucho que hacer, lo que fue perfecto para permitirle reflexionar.

Ahora mismo mentalmente Jaune Arc se preguntaba… ¿Realmente el necesitaba atender a Beacon?

Jaune deseaba ser un héroe como sus ancestros, y por eso antes de obtener sus poderes el logro conseguir los papeles falsificados para entrar a la Academia.

Ahora… ahora el ciertamente no necesitaba de ir a Beacon para ser un héroe digno. Él podía acabar fácilmente con ejercito enteros de Grimms por sí mismo si el usaba bien a sus Tesoros.

Inclusive él podría destruir ciudades enteras si le daban siete días para sacar el poder total de Enki.

Si, tan solo era cosa de salir al mundo y eventualmente Jaune construiría una gran reputación como un guerrero muy poderoso.

La pregunta aquí era… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Era tan fácil como simplemente no mostrarse en Beacon y sus problemas estarían resueltos. Era tan fácil ahora que el poseía un gran poder el simple hecho de ser un héroe podía ser creado por Jaune sin la necesidad de ir a Beacon.

Con sus ojos azules, Jaune era un simple chico con únicamente un par de espadas en su espalda y que se vestía de forma peculiar y que poseía una personalidad un tanto divertida y torpe.

Seguramente el más débil de todos los presentes, incluso un arma Anti-Mundo tan majestuosa como Enki ahora no era más que un simple par de espadas en las manos de un chico sin entrenamiento como Jaune.

Pero… tan pronto como él quisiese él podía cambiar eso, solo con pensarlo Jaune podía cambiar su cuerpo al de alguien que supera a los humanos y faunos de este mundo.

Con sus ojos rojos, Jaune era alguien con el cuerpo y poderes de un Servant, pero sin las limitaciones que ellos poseían (Sellos de Comando, la necesidad de depender de un Master para proveer energía,) y con un Baúl que contenía Todos los Tesoros del Mundo.

Con tan solo decir las palabras 'Bab-Ilu', Jaune podía usar armas legendarias y poderosas que solo le pertenecían a él como los proyectiles más poderosos de todos.

Asique… ¿Por qué él se molestó en asistir a este lugar en vez de disfrutar de sus Tesoros?

Porque él todavía era el chico conocido como Jaune Arc, aun con sus poderes.

Porque Jaune Arc deseaba el poder atender a Beacon para estar con atendiendo a una academia con gente de su misma edad. Ahora que no había que temer sobre ser descubierto por ser más débil, él podría incluso disfrutar su estadía.

Si, en el fondo él sabía que igual era algo que a él le gustaría disfrutar.

Y por eso aun con un poder tan grande como Todos Los Tesoros Del Mundo en su Baúl… Jaune se encuentra en esta aeronave.

Su atención ni se había enfocado en nadie, pero el noto como que una que otra persona lo miraba de vez en cuando, quizás por su apariencia o quizás por las espadas que se encontraban en su espalda.

El resto del vuelo para Jaune fue simplemente cosa de mirar a la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Aunque en algún punto Jaune escucho como una pantalla hablaba sobre un criminal o algo así, igual él no estaba prestando atención asique no se podía estar muy seguro.

Pero luego se dio el anuncio de que se había llegado a Beacon, y entonces Jaune bajo con los demás futuros estudiantes.

El había dado los primeros pasos hacia su futuro, y lo que le mostraría que aquella elección de haber atendido a Beacon… realmente había sido la correcta.

 **-Academia Beacon-**

Bajando de la aeronave junto con los demás estudiantes (Y a la vez aliviándose de sus problemas de mareo), Jaune Arc dio los primeros pasos hacia el lugar en el que el estudiaría por los próximos años.

Y lo mejor era que ahora mismo él se sentía… con confianza. El rubio con poderes de Servant sabía ahora mismo que él podría enfrentarse a lo que sea que Beacon le tirase.

A la distancia se podía ver lo que era la enorme Academia.

Incluso Jaune se encontraba impresionado por el tamaño y forma de la Academia, Y Jaune era quien había podido ver el castillo de Gilgamesh junto con parte del Reino de Uruk, y eso de por si era muy impactante.

"Finalmente estoy aquí…" Dijo un nervioso Jaune que trago duramente su saliva.

Aun con todo su poder Jaune todavía estaba nervioso… prueba clara de que él todavía es el Jaune Arc que existía antes de obtener los poderes de Gilgamesh.

Jaune no sabía que esperar de este lugar, aun con todo su poder él estaba nervioso por lo que podría pasar.

Asique por ahora, el caminaría alrededor del lugar para ver que tal era.

 **-Con Ruby Rose, (Minutos Después)-**

Por otra parte cierta chica no estaba teniendo tan buen día como nuestro heredero de Gilgamesh.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en el suelo después de un encuentro un tanto desastroso.

Ruby Rose era alguien similar a Jaune en el sentido de que ella no entro a Beacon usando el método común y corriente, de hecho es por eso que ella está aquí aun siendo dos años menor que todos los estudiantes.

Básicamente lo que paso fue que ella estaba un día en una tienda que tuvo la mala fortuna de ser víctima de un robo.

Ella había estado en esa tienda por pura casualidad, de hecho Ruby ni se dio cuenta de que había un asalto por tener puesto sus audífonos.

Pero cuando ella entendió la situación, ella hizo lo único que era necesario hacer… ¡Básicamente ella peleo contra los asaltantes!

Y de hecho Ruby demostró su poder al derrotar con facilidad a esos tipos.

Sin embargo el líder de esos ladrones había logrado escabullirse, Ruby lo logro encontrar antes de que pudiese realizar un escape perfecto.

Y después de intentar evitar que ese tipo se escapase en un helicóptero, lo que a la vez causo que una misteriosa mujer se uniese a la batalla, pero aun con esa ayuda extra, el ladrón término escapándose.

Y fue esa circunstancia lo que llevo a que Ruby Rose conociese al hombre conocido como Ozpin, ya que la mujer que ayudo a Ruby en ese combate era un Cazadora y además profesora llamada Glynda Goodwitch.

Por los problemas que eso causo, Ruby fue llevada a interrogación por Glynda. También al Director de la Academia Beacon en donde se entrenan a los futuros Cazadores, Ozpin era el Director de esa Academia.

Ozpin había quedado impresionado con las habilidades que Ruby había mostrado y además con el arma que ella misma había creado, Ozpin había tomado la decisión de permitirle a Ruby el asistir a Beacon a pesar de que a ella le faltarían dos años. Sin embargo el talento que ella poseía no se podía negar.

Ella claramente había estado feliz al recibir esa noticia, más aún porque eso significaría que Ruby podría entrar a Beacon al mismo tiempo que su amada hermana mayor, Yang Xiao Long.

Lo único malo de todo era que… Ruby tendría que conocer a nuevas personas, y ella era realmente mala en algo como eso.

Y después de haber aterrizado en Beacon después de ir en la aeronave, Ruby se quedó sola después de que su hermana se hubiese ido con sus amigos.

Pero aun así la paz no duro, ya que Ruby tuvo un encuentro un tanto movido con una chica de cabello blanco además de una chica de cabello negro que vino a ayudarla cuando la chica de cabello blanco se había puesto un tanto molesta.

Asique al final, Ruby se había quedado sola en este lugar ya que los demás aparentemente se habían ido.

Ella había caído al suelo después de ese último encuentro con esa chica de cabello blanco y esa chica de cabello negro… aunque fue más que nada por la chica de cabello blanco. Vaya bienvenida a Beacon fue esa.

Y entonces es ahí, cuando Ruby estaba en el suelo y sola que un encuentro con el chico que algún día sería un Rey ocurriría.

Este encuentro sería muy importante en la vida de Ruby Rose y la vida del Futuro Rey.

Porque cierto chico que la vio a ella tirada en el suelo, porque cierto chico cuyos ojos eran azules no ignoraría a una persona tirada en el suelo, su corazón era simplemente demasiado bondadoso como para ignorar a alguien en tal situación.

"¿Estas bien?" Se escucha la voz de Jaune hacerle esa pregunta a Ruby.

Ruby abrió los ojos para ver como el chico vestido con ropas doradas, una armadura cubriendo gran parte de las piernas y su estómago, unos brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas (Aunque a Ruby le costaba creer que eso fuese realmente oro), la parte de su torso que estaba por arriba de su estómago estaba expuesta, y finalmente estaban unas hombreras de protección (Básicamente la imagen de Gilgamesh de Fate Prototype, pero con el cabello de Jaune, ojos azules y sin los adornos en las orejas) y que finalmente llevaba un par de espadas en su espalda.

Ruby reconocía a esa persona, de hecho ella lo había visto en la aeronave y su apariencia llamo la atención de ella y Yang, quien dijo que sus accesorios no podían ser oro de verdad.

"Soy Jaune," Se presentó Jaune a Ruby.

El mientras miraba a los alrededores vio una explosión en esta zona y fue a ver lo que había pasado.

Jaune pudo ver a esa chica que ahora estaba en el suelo estuvo envuelta en un incidente con una chica de cabello blanco. En si después de que eso hubiese terminado él iba a continuar su camino de observar este lugar.

Sin embargo al ver como al final de toda esa escena la chica con cabello corto de color negro y rojizo termino en el suelo, Jaune simplemente no pudo irse al verla ahí sola.

"Ruby," Respondió la ahora introducida Ruby a Jaune, aunque por la expresión facial que ella tenía era claro que Ruby estaba nerviosa. Ya que para empezar esas ropas le daban una imagen un tanto imponente a Jaune por lo que era difícil para alguien con problemas para conocer gente nueva como Ruby el hablarle en primera instancia.

Aun así ella acepto la mano de ayuda de Jaune, por lo que Ruby estuvo de pie en poco tiempo.

"Tú eres el Chico Dorado," Fue lo primero a lo que Ruby se le ocurrió decirle a Jaune, quien la miro con curiosidad.

 **-Un Poco Más Tarde, (Beacon)-**

Unos momentos más tarde nos encontramos con el dúo de Ruby y Jaune caminando por uno de los caminos de la Academia, más específicamente al lado de una fuente.

Ellos habían decidido comenzar a caminar en lugar de quedarse en un solo lugar.

Jaune se había quedado súbitamente callado después de escuchar el sobrenombre que Ruby le había puesto. Era como si él estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ruby por su parte se había preocupado por haber hecho enojar a Jaune gracias a ese sobrenombre…

Pero fue Jaune el que rompió ese silencio.

"¿Chico Dorado?" Repitió un curioso Jaune sobre su aparente apodo.

Aunque igual era mil veces mejor que el apodo que Ruby Rose le hubiese dado originalmente.

"B-bueno es porque vistes tantas ropas de color dorado," Clarifico Ruby su razonamiento.

Si, en realidad ahora debido a las ropas de Gilgamesh, el color dorado se estaba volviendo algo con lo que identificar a Jaune.

Igual, a Jaune le gustaban esas ropas, además lo hacían ver genial y le daban confianza.

"Hmm… supongo que tienes razón en eso," Dijo Jaune mientras observaba su propio cuerpo.

Entonces Jaune le dio una mirada a Ruby, y ella se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que él podría decir como respuesta. Es decir… esas ropas le daban una presencia notable a Jaune.

Ella solo esperaba que el rubio no se tomase demasiado en serio ese sobrenombre de 'Chico Dorado'…

"Entonces es solo justo que yo también te de un sobrenombre," Dijo un Jaune que se puso a pensar por un leve momento, "Creo que 'Cara de Cráter' está perfecto," Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Y fue esa elección de sobrenombre lo que obtuvo una respuesta más inmediata de parte de Ruby Rose.

"¡Oye, esa explosión fue un accidente!" Se defendió Ruby. Un poco enojada y avergonzada se encontraba ella.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Jaune Arc. Corto, dulce y fácil de pronunciarlo," Ahora que Jaune se sentía en más confianza con Ruby, el comenzó de forma más libre, "Las chicas lo aman,".

Claramente Ruby no se convenció mucho de esa última parte.

Es decir, aun si su apariencia llamaba la atención, la personalidad de Jaune no era lo que uno podía definir como… 'Alguien de quien las chicas fácilmente se enamoran'.

"¿Lo hacen?" Pregunto una Ruby que claramente dudaba de la veracidad de esas palabras.

"¡L-Lo harán!" Respondió un nervioso Jaune.

Aun así, pareciese que el concepto de 'Nerviosismo' se veía mal con esas ropas de Rey de los Héroes que Jaune vestía, después de todo un verdadero rey no permitiría ser visto poniéndose nervioso como Jaune gracias a su orgullo o ego.

De hecho, de alguna forma, en alguna parte de su ser Jaune podía sentir como la esencia de Gilgamesh estaba molesto con esa actitud.

Seguramente su orgullo demandaba que aquel que tuviese sus poderes actuase con dignidad.

Sin embargo Jaune decidió ignorarlo para no actuar raro en frente de Ruby, con quien el al menos estaba teniendo una conversación normal.

"Bueno, al menos espero que lo hagan… mi madre siempre dice que…" Pero Jaune se dio cuenta de que hablar de esa forma no le estaba ayudando mucho y más bien él se estaba avergonzando a sí mismo, "No importa," Decido al final Jaune, quien bajo la cabeza.

Igual, Ruby soltó una pequeña risa, por lo que de alguna manera le agradaron las palabras de Jaune.

Al parecer era fácil hablar con el rubio en ropas doradas. Y de hecho a pesar del corto tiempo a Ruby ya le estaba comenzando a agradar la compañía de Jaune.

Es decir, había un contraste entre sus impresionantes ropas y su actitud que incluso podría ser descrita como… 'adorable'.

Aunque ahora realmente no había mucho de lo que hablar… hasta que cierta idea llego a la mente de Ruby.

"Entonces…" Comenzó a hablar Ruby, quien puso sus manos en donde se encontraba su preciada arma, "Yo tengo esta cosa," Y con eso Ruby libero a Crescent Rose.

Jaune se sorprendió al ver esa arma. Simplemente por como habia aparecido siendo que se veía más pequeña cuando estaba guardada.

Sin embargo, al ver ahí a Ruby con su guadaña, Jaune no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento medio raro.

' _Una_ _ **Lancer**_ …' Pensó Jaune al ver a Ruby con esa guadaña.

Por alguna razón ese término le vino a la mente al ver a Ruby.

"Wow," Dijo Jaune en genuino asombro ante el arma de Ruby, "Bonita guadaña," Dijo Jaune en forma de cumplido genuino.

Ruby sonrió por el cumplido de Jaune sobre Crescent Rose, definitivamente a Ruby le estaba agradando cada vez más el rubio.

"Además es un rifle de francotirador de gran impacto personalizable," Añadió Ruby.

Jaune simplemente le mando una mirada perpleja a la chica, ahí él se había perdido un poco con ese término que Ruby utilizo.

"… ¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto el rubio.

"También dispara," Clarifico Ruby Rose.

' _Hmmm… asique además de una_ _ **Lancer**_ _, ella es una_ _ **Archer**_ _…'_ Contemplo mentalmente Jaune.

"Oh, eso está genial," Dijo Jaune al darse cuenta de lo que también podía hacer el arma de Ruby.

De hecho Jaune se preguntó por un momento si algo como el arma de Ruby se encontraría dentro de su Baúl…

"¿Y tú que tienes?" Pregunto en curiosidad Ruby, aunque era muy claro lo que Jaune llevaba consigo al solo ver su espalda, pero Ruby más bien quería saber que podían hacer las armas de Jaune.

"Pues yo tengo esto," Y finalmente Jaune le mostro sus armas a Ruby. Técnicamente ella ya las había visto porque estaban justo en la espalda de Jaune… pero igual era el mismo punto.

En las manos de Jaune se encontraban un par de espadas doradas.

Un simple par de espadas que ni se veían mecánicas como las demás armas que todos los estudiantes de Beacon portaban. La particularidad era que realmente parecían estar hechas de un tipo de oro muy especial.

La gran mayoría asumiría que las espadas de Jaune estaban simplemente pintadas de color dorado para darles más estilo. Es decir la idea de que Jaune hubiese conseguido la cantidad de oro necesaria para crear esas espadas era simplemente ridícula.

Jaune hubiese tenido que ser condenadamente rico para lograr algo así… Y considerando todo lo que el posee en su baúl más la habilidad _**Regla Dorada**_ que el ganaba al usar los poderes de Gilgamesh y básicamente se convertía en un Servant, los problemas de dinero son inexistentes para él.

Pero no, esas espadas no eran espadas que habían sido pintadas de color dorado, sino que algo mucho más especial.

"Este par de espadas reciben el nombre de: Enki," Explico Jaune, siendo que sus espadas llevaban el nombre de una deidad sumeria… y honestamente el poder final de Enki realmente podría considerarse algo divino.

Ruby asintió, aunque se vio un tanto confundida por algo.

"¿Enki?" Repitió Ruby, quien encontró un poco inusual el nombre que Jaune le puso a su arma.

"Bueno, su nombre completo es **Enki: La Espada del Fin,** " Clarifico Jaune, dando el nombre completo de su Noble Fantasma, "Esa es mi arma a la que yo le tengo más confianza,".

La forma en la que Jaune hablo indicaba que el poseía más armas además de este par de espadas. Pero como el solo llevaba a Enki, Ruby asumió que el dejo sus demás armas en su casa.

Igual, Ruby alzo una ceja por el curioso nombre que las espadas poseían, quizás Jaune exagero un poco con ese nombre, pero eso podía ser por la confianza que él tenía en sus armas.

"Pues esas espadas…" Ruby las miraba fijamente, como si hubiese algo que le estuviese llamando la atención a ella.

Ruby incluso paso sus manos por el cuerpo de las espadas, pensando que ella podría entender mejor si lo tocaba de esa forma.

Jaune lo permitió, por alguna razón a él no le molestaba que Ruby tocase sus espadas. El con cualquier otro hubiese al menos puesto una mueca de desagrado.

Despues de unos momentos, Ruby quito sus manos de la Noble Fantasma de Jaune.

"Bueno… esa arma es… poderosa a su manera," Ruby no tenía palabras muy claras para su descripción, es decir ella sentía que había algo muy especial sobre esas armas, que eran más de lo que parecían a simple vista, sin embargo a la vez ella únicamente podía ver un par de espadas sin nada adicional.

Sin embargo esa respuesta fue suficiente para traerle una sonrisa al rostro de Jaune.

"Ese bueno que alguien sepa apreciar la calidad de Enki," Sonrió Jaune ante como Ruby había alagado su arma.

De hecho en este punto de su vida Jaune no era tan quisquilloso con sus tesoros y los demás tocándolos… aunque Jaune definitivamente se enfadaría si alguien insultase a su Noble Fantasma personal.

Denle un tiempo más y Jaune estaría lanzándole (De muy bajo rango por supuesto) armas desde Bab-Ilu al pobre bastardo que insultase a Enki.

Jaune era consciente de que Enki no era tan 'Llamativa' o tecnológicamente avanzada como las demás armas que muchos poseían, sin embargo Jaune conocía el verdadero poder de Enki y por lo tanto las otras armas se veían como armas de segunda categoría al lado de las espadas que tenían el potencial de acabar con el mundo.

Comparar una Noble Fantasma de tipo Anti-Mundo con aquellas armas que no lo eran… entonces no había mucha comparación.

"¡Si!" Respondió una feliz Ruby, quien estaba tocando el cuerpo de una de las espadas de Jaune, como si para recordar esa sensación, "No sé porque, pero siento que estas espadas son muy especiales,".

"Y tienes razón en eso, porque veras, mis Arma tiene un secreto," Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa.

Eso causo que a Ruby le brillasen los ojos en anticipación al secreto que tenían el par de espadas.

Y Jaune tomando sus espadas activo la forma secundaria que ellas poseían.

Desde el mango, el cuerpo de las espadas se dobló en un ángulo de noventa grados, efectivamente dándole ahora formas de Tonfa a Enki.

"También pueden convertirse en Tonfas si lo deseo," Dijo Jaune.

"Ohhh…" Dijo una impresionada Ruby, en serio, ella si estaba impresionada ya que para comenzar ella no se imaginó que las espadas tenían esa función oculta ya que ni siquiera se veían mecánicas.

Aunque al parecer Jaune era un fan de lo clásico o alguien que prefería pelear a corta distancia, al ser sus armas perfectas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso fue lo que pensó Ruby.

Y por alguna razón a pesar de que esas armas no parecían tan llamativas en comparación con las demás, Ruby veía que Jaune era alguien fuerte.

Por supuesto, el no mencionaría a cierta habilidad para destruir el mundo en un diluvio que también pueden lograr sus espadas, él no quería asustar a Ruby, aunque probablemente ella no se lo creería de todos modos.

"Sé que no puede parecer lo más llamativo, pero cuando me veas peleando cambiarias de opinión," Dijo Jaune, quien puso nuevamente sus espadas en su espalda.

Viendo que esa conversación sobre armas se había terminado, el dúo continúo su camino.

Entonces Ruby aprovecho para hacerle otra pregunta a Jaune.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?" Pregunto Ruby, siendo que ella estaba verdaderamente curiosa sobre eso.

Es decir, Jaune ni siquiera la conocía y por lo tanto no tenía razón para ayudar a una completa desconocida.

"Eh, ¿Por qué no?" Respondió Jaune con simpleza y relajo, "Mi madre siempre dijo que 'los extraños son amigos que aún no conoces'," Esa era su honesta justificación por su acciones.

Aun con el enorme poder que hubiese corrompido a muchos desde el primer uso… Jaune Arc seguía siendo el mismo chico amable en el fondo.

Si, cualquier otro ya se hubiese convertido de una en el segundo Gilgamesh al tener su personalidad original consumida por el gran poder del Rey de los Héroes.

Así, Ruby Rose y Jaune Arc continuaron caminando juntos realmente sin saber hacia dónde iban.

Al darse cuenta de que ella no sabía a donde exactamente estaban yendo, Ruby le hizo una pregunta a Jaune para tratar de calmar sus inquietudes.

"Y… ¿A dónde vamos?" Finalmente pregunto ella mientras caminaba junto a Jaune.

"Ah, ni idea," Respondió un Jaune que súbitamente se detuvo al sentir la dirección a la que se dirigía esta conversación, "Yo solo te estaba siguiendo," Dijo el rubio.

Bueno, aun cuando las cosas o habían comenzado exactamente perfectas… este encuentro se volverá realmente importante para Ruby y Jaune, ya que sería el primer peldaño a subir de las múltiples cosas que vendrán en el futuro.

 **-Un Rato Después, (Auditorio)-**

Eventualmente, Ruby y Jaune pudieron encontrar el camino que los llevaría hacia el auditorio donde se habían reunido todos los demás estudiantes y aspirantes a Cazadores.

Y al entrar ahí, cierta chica de cabello de color rubio como el de Jaune inmediatamente reconoció a su hermanita menor.

"¡Ruby! ¡Por aquí!" Llamo una chica rubia a Ruby, "¡Te guarde un lugar!" Indico ella.

Jaune al instante pudo reconocer que esa chica de largo y hermoso cabello rubio y ojos de color lila era altamente atractiva y con una gran figura.

Ruby sonrió al ver a aquella chica que la llamaba. A decir verdad aunque estar con Jaune había sido una experiencia agradable, el seguía siendo una nueva persona y por eso Ruby se sentía más en confianza con su hermana.

"Tengo que irme," Dijo Ruby a Jaune al ver a su hermana, "¡Nos vemos después de la ceremonia!" Y con eso Ruby se fue.

Sin embargo Jaune no estaba muy desilusionado, quizás era porque él sabía que él y Ruby se volverían a encontrar… o quizás porque el Rey dentro de su cuerpo no estaría contento con que Jaune se preocupase por algo tan trivial.

De hecho el rubio se puso en una pose pensativa cuando Ruby ya se había reunido con su hermana.

"Hmm… ¿Ahora dónde puedo encontrar una chica agradable y peculiar con quien hablar?" Se dijo a sí mismo un pensativo Jaune quien comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, aun cuando el no conocía a nadie más.

Sin embargo al haber estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos, Jaune no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él se encontraba una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y ropas que traían la antigua Grecia a la mente de uno…

Quizás si Jaune la hubiese visto él hubiese encontrado lo que él estaba buscando.

 **-Más Tarde, Noche, (Salón)-**

Los siguientes eventos habían pasado un tanto rápido para Jaune Arc.

Para comenzar él se había quedado parado por ahí entre los estudiantes, de hecho él se había perdido en sus pensamientos sobre los Tesoros dentro de su Baúl.

Uno no podía entenderlo a menos que uno mismo poseyese Todos los Tesoros del Mundo. Pero el número de Tesoros que había ahí dentro era tal que quizás incluso el dueño no sabía con exactitud cuantos había.

Quizás por eso él no se dio cuenta de que hubo un argumento entre cierta chica de cabello blanco y Ruby, y también por eso Jaune ignoro por completo todo el discurso que hizo el Director Ozpin.

Lo que si Jaune pudo escuchar fue como una profesora indicó que los estudiantes debían agruparse en el salón para la noche y que mañana seria el momento del examen de iniciación.

Después de eso Jaune se fue a recorrer en solitario el lugar para familiarizarse, él hubiese invitado a Ruby, pero ella estaba claramente feliz estando con su hermana, asique Jaune las dejo estar juntas.

Eventualmente la noche había llegado y Jaune llego al lugar donde habían varias bolsas de dormir en el suelo.

Jaune se cambió a un pijama y encontró una bolsa de dormir además de haber guardado a Enki dentro de su Baúl, siendo que Jaune prefería tenerlo ahí que en donde sus espadas pudiesen ser robadas.

Quizás era exagerar considerando que lar armas tecnológicas eran mucho más impresionantes a primera vista, pero no hacía nada de daño el ser precavido.

En fin, después de haberse arreglado para dormir, Jaune comenzó a buscar a una chica en particular… y el la encontró con facilidad.

"¡Oye, Ruby!" Se escucha una voz familiar para Ruby Rose.

Dicha chica ajusto su mirada para ver como Jaune se estaba acercando.

Para esta ocasión, Jaune ya estaba en sus ropas para dormir.

Si bien por un momento Jaune considero llevarse su pijama con el que el siempre dormía, por alguna razón ahora la idea de vestir ese pijama le daba una sensación de desagrado a Jaune… casi como si el Rey que está dentro de él se negase fervientemente a que Jaune usase de nuevo ese pijama.

De hecho Jaune temía que Gilgamesh completase esa promesa de matarlo si él se ponía ese pijama…

Como se ha dicho, el poder de la simple voluntad de Gilgamesh no debía ser nunca subestimado.

"¡Jaune!" Sonrió Ruby al ver a su 'amigo' llegar.

Realmente él se veía diferente sin sus ropas puestas. De hecho con solo esos pantalones de pijama, Jaune se veía como un chico común y corriente sin mucho en especial.

De hecho de no haberlo visto antes, Ruby no hubiese reconocido a Jaune como ese chico que vestía ropas doradas y llevaba unas espadas en su espalda.

"Hola, yo soy Yang, la hermana de Ruby," Yang aprovecho su posición al lado de Ruby para presentarse ante ese chico que al parecer se había vuelto amigo de Ruby en tiempo record.

"Hola, yo soy Jaune," Saludo de regreso Jaune, "Ruby me conto sobre ti mientras estuvimos juntos,".

La rubia miro a su hermana quien asintió rápidamente.

Jaune entonces volvió a centrar su atención en Ruby y vio que ella estaba escribiendo algo. Ruby le rebelo que esa era una carta para sus amigos en Signal.

Eventualmente la cosa se convirtió en el hecho de que Ruby necesitaba hacer nuevas amistades (Aunque ella ya consideraba a Jaune como un amigo), y que a causa de eso Yang le recomendó a Ruby el ir a hablar con una chica de cabello negro que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Aunque claro, Ruby no se encontraba tan segura.

Pero quizás Jaune si tenía algo que decir sobre eso.

"Pues yo creo que deberías ir," Asintió Jaune, "Vale la pena intentarlo y además esa chica no se ve como una mala persona,".

A decir verdad a Jaune le gustaría ir con Ruby, pero algo le decía que era mejor dejar que ella sola lo hiciese.

Era como si el Rey que ahora estaba dentro de el dijese que era la mejor opción dejar que Ruby continuase sola.

Ruby asintió ante los ánimos que Jaune le estaba dando.

Asique con un poco de coraje, Ruby fue hacia donde estaba leyendo esa chica de cabello negro.

Con eso Jaune se quedó solo con Yang, quien miraba como su hermana se dirigía hacia posiblemente una nueva amistad, aunque igual la rubia se mantenía alerta por si Ruby la necesitase.

"Oye," Sin embargo en lugar de guardar silencio y ver a Ruby, Yang le hablo a Jaune, aunque los ojos de la rubia aún estaban enfocados en su hermanita.

"¿Hmmm?" Respondió un Jaune que también tenía centrada su mirada en Ruby Rose.

"Gracias por haberte hecho amigo de mi hermana," Eso fue dicho con honestidad, Yang estaba honestamente feliz porque al menos una persona hubiese podido crear un lazo de amistad con Ruby.

Además ella veía que Jaune no era una mala persona ni alguien con una mala actitud. Aunque sus ropas normales podían dar la impresión de que Jaune era del tipo arrogante y pretensioso por usar tanto color dorado, en realidad ese no era el caso.

"No fue ningún problema, ella es bastante agradable," Respondió Jaune.

Yang sonrió al oír la honesta respuesta de Jaune, ellos recién se habían conocido pero Yang ya tenía una opinión favorable de Jaune.

Bueno, normalmente Yang tendría una conversación un tanto más diferente con Jaune, pero ahora el foco principal era ver cómo le iría a Ruby. Asique quizás después ella podría tener una mejor conversación con Jaune, en un mejor lugar y momento.

Y entonces, Yang pudo ver que Ruby estaba teniendo unos pequeños problemas para iniciar una conversación con esa chica de cabello negro, por lo que ella decidió intervenir.

"Oye lo siento, pero tengo que hacer algo por mi hermanita," Dijo Yang, quien se puso de pie y se dirigió a ayudar a Ruby.

Ante eso Jaune no dijo nada, de hecho él estaba feliz con simplemente ver como se desarrollaba ese encuentro.

Por eso el decidió dejar que las chicas se encargasen de esa situación y él les hablaría mañana.

Con eso Jaune Arc se fue a su bolsa de dormir donde el permaneció el resto de la noche, y cuando todos dormían y estaba totalmente oscuro, Jaune aún tenía sus ojos abiertos, siendo que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

' _Esas chicas que conocí hoy fueron bien interesantes…'_ Se dijo a si mismo Jaune mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo, aun cuando era difícil ver en la oscuridad, _'Ruby llamo más que nadie mi atención… ella realmente es una buena chica,'_ Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de nuestro héroe.

Primer día y el ya había encontrado a una persona que realmente ha llamado su atención.

Fue por eso que Jaune Arc no pudo evitar presentir que… que a partir de ahora los días estarían bien divertidos y que el conocería a gente bien interesante. Que estos días en Beacon quizás serían mucho mejor de lo que él pensó que serian.

Igual… no importa lo que sea el Rey lo enfrentara frente a frente.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno aquí tenemos otro cap, no hubo mucha acción, pero no puede haber en todos y además en el siguiente capítulo tendremos mucha más acción al ser ese el examen de iniciación.

Asique por favor que no les haya parecido un tanto aburrido este cap.

Como he dicho antes, aquí Jaune en general siente más confianza por tener dentro de si el poder de Gilgamesh, pero aun así él es Jaune.

Jaune claramente aquí es mucho más ideal como un líder que en el canon, ya que Gilgamesh fue un rey en vida y Jaune tiene en si la esencia de Gilgamesh dentro suyo… solo esperemos que no termine con el mismo ego titánico… aunque aún así Proto!Gilgamesh no es tanto como el Gilgamesh del canon, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

Ósea ahora Jaune es el dominante y por eso no cae totalmente ante la personalidad de Gilgamesh. Pero quien sabe cómo sea en el futuro, después de todo usar continuamente un poder como ese tiene sus consecuencias.

-Ojos azules: Jaune es el dominante y que está a cargo. Su cuerpo es el natural de un humano.

-Ojos rojos: La esencia de Gilgamesh toma poder y es la dominante. Su cuerpo es el de un Servant de clase Archer (Sus parámetros son como los de Gilgamesh de Fate/Prototype)

¿Se entiende?

Sabe, una cosa que deben saber es que apresure un poco las partes finales de este capitulo porque quería tener algo terminado para el primer día (Aunque termino siendo segundo día…) del 2016, asique esa es la razón. (Y por eso no pude responder a los reviews del cap anterior, lo siento).

Una cosa, aquí Jaune no muestra mucho interés en Weiss por alguna misteriosa razón… quizás cierto Rey esta inconscientemente haciendo que los gustos de Jaune cambien un poco.

Ahora mismo la lista del Harem del Rey/Jaune es:

Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, Velvet, Emerald. (Considero más opciones, tan solo díganme a quien les interesaría ver y lo considerare, incluso las chicas elegidas podrían cambiar).

Si quieren a alguien más pueden sugerir y ahí veré si puede entrar al Harem. Y créanme, esto no será fácil para Jaune, él no se las ganara de un momento para otro de hecho será un trabajo un poco duro pero espero hacerlo de una forma medio convincente.

Sino Jaune me quedaría muy Gary Stu, y un Gary Stu es algo que realmente deseo evitar en mis historias. Ahora mismo él estaría dominando tanto porque no hay muchos oponentes a su nivel… además considerando que es GILGAMESH de entre todas las opciones, es natural que su personalidad se vea afectada más rápidamente por la simple presencia de ese tipo, más aun cuando Juane activa sus poderes. En otras palabras para este punto todavía no hay alguien que le pueda dar un gran desafío… pero les aseguro que esa persona aparecerá.

Además recuerden que esto es un cross con Fate, y en Fate… Shirou logro obtener el amor de varias mujeres de personalidades tan complejas como Rin y Saber entre otras, asique siguiendo esa lógica no veo porque Jaune no pueda tener un Harem también.

Pero como dije no será de inmediato y será más tarde y además será realista.

Por cierto, pensando en que dije **que Hans Christian Andersen** como Caster hubiese sido lo que Jaune hubiese obtenido al hacer una invocación convencional en lugar de una fusión, pues aun ahora pienso que eso hubiese pasado.

Básicamente el Noble Fantasma de Hans Christian Andersen era lo que Jaune necesitaba más que nada, su deseo era ser un héroe ¿Y quién mejor que el Caster que puede convertir a alguien en su 'Yo Ideal' para ayudarlo a realizar ese sueño?

En otras palabras **Märchen Meines Lebens** era aquí la clave para Jaune… además que hubiese sido interesante ver el compañerismo de Jaune con Hans Christian Andersen debido a que Jaune seguramente es del tipo que puede incitar esa 'lujuria de autor' en Caster y a la vez tener a ese 'niño' en Beacon y que Blake se volviese una fan de el XD.

Como sea eso hubiese ocurrido.

Bueno, espero que les gustase este capítulo de desarrollo y en el próximo veremos el examen de iniciación y a Jaune peleando en el bosque y conociendo a su futuro equipo (Muy posiblemente terminara en JNPR como en el canon, pero creo que sería también interesante ver a Jaune en un equipo con Ruby, Blake y Yang… ¿Qué piensan ustedes?)

Además la razón por la que Jaune estaba matando varios Nevermore… eso tiene un propósito especial que se verá más de cerca en el próximo capítulo.

Bien, se despide Sekishiki :3

Tratare de actualizar más seguido mis historias de ser posible, no prometo fechas específicas… pero mis fics tienden a tener capítulos más largos asique espero que eso compense un poco por el tiempo que hay entre actualizaciones.


	3. Prueba del Bosque

**Capítulo 02: Prueba del Bosque.**

 **-Al Día Siguiente-**

El sol matinal brillaba en el cielo.

El sol iluminaba y alumbraba el Salón donde los aspirantes a estudiantes de Beacon se encontraban durmiendo.

Unos pocos se habían despertado antes de que siquiera el sol saliese, pero esos eran una minoría ya que la gran mayoría prefería tener unos momentos más para dormir y estar bien descansados para cuando sea el momento de hacer la prueba.

Y pues, aquí nuestro Jaune Arc, el heredero de Todos los Tesoros del Mundo… ha abierto sus ojos.

"Hmmm... Ahh…" Jaune bostezo un poco y aprovecho su posición en su bolsa de dormir para estirar un poco los brazos.

El sueño todavía estaba presente en sus ojos, sin embargo él no iba a volverse a poner a dormir después de haberse estirado un poco.

Mirando a sus alrededores el rubio podía ver que la gran mayoría aun dormía. Eso incluía a Ruby y a Yang… aunque cierta chica de cabello negro no estaba, indicando que ella era de las que se despertó tempranamente.

Sus azules y cansados ojos comenzaron a pestañear rápidamente como para confirmar que lo que había frente a sus ojos no era una ilusión.

El si estaba en Beacon…

El realmente había logrado llegar a la Academia para Cazadores…

Pero aun así Jaune no estaba nervioso.

Aun cuando él era consciente de sus acciones para llegar aquí en primer lugar… él no estaba para nada nervioso en lo absoluto.

Porque Jaune sabía que dentro de si había un gran poder, porque Jaune no se sentía inseguro con cientos de miles de Nobles Fantasmas guardadas en su Baúl y que vendrían a ayudarlo si él lo desease.

Asique con esa seguridad, Jaune se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño para comenzar la mañana.

En el camino él le dio una leve mirada a Ruby y a su hermana, deseándoles suerte a las dos para lo que venga.

 **-Baño-**

Jaune se había dirigido aquí después de vestirse. Aun cuando era cómico ver a un chico vestido en ropas tan magnificentes en un simple baño de academia.

Pero considerando como algunos se vestían, quizás Jaune no llamaría tanto la atención como uno esperaría.

Él había terminado de lavarse su cara y ahora se lavaba sus dientes.

Pero, al finalmente poder claramente mirarse a un espejo, ahí fue cuando Jaune Arc… noto que detrás de el una figura que no era humana lo estaba mirando.

"¡Guuuh!" Un sorprendido Jaune súbitamente escupió en el lavabo el agua que había dentro de su boca.

Aun si eso se ganó una que otra mirada rara de los presentes… al rubio no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

De hecho Jaune estaba ignorando la existencia de esos chicos en estos momentos… ya que 'Algo' tiene toda la atención de nuestro sorprendido héroe.

Es porque justo detrás de él se encuentra… una figura de color dorada.

Una figura que no era en si… algo humano.

Ya que para comenzar parecía que únicamente Jaune era capaz de ver a aquella figura.

Jaune supo eso por el hecho de que hasta ahora nadie le había mirado raro o con miedo cuando la reacción usual seria hacerlo o incluso algunos de los profesores le habría llamado la atención.

Pero… nada de eso ocurrió.

La figura que Jaune Arc podía ver en el espejo que estaba en frente suyo era una figura de color dorado y ojos puramente rojos.

La mejor forma de describirlo era eso, ya que ningún rasgo como ropas o forma facial se podían ver.

Además no habían ropas en esa figura dorada, únicamente había un cuerpo básico humano (cabeza, brazos, torso, piernas y ojos) pero fuera de eso nada más, esa figura era un poco más alta que Jaune.

Y… aun sin nada que le pudiese dar un rasgo de esa figura, Jaune Arc pudo reconocer al instante de quien se trataba.

' _¿¡G-Gilgamesh!?'_ Grito mentalmente el rubio de ojos azules.

Sin embargo esa figura no dio señal alguna de haber escuchado los pensamientos de Jaune, aquella figura simplemente se quedó ahí de forma estática, nunca cambiando su posición ni nada por el estilo.

Realmente… era un poco espeluznante como esa figura de color dorado y ojos rojos te observaba y nada más.

Para confirmarlo por última vez, Jaune miro a sus alrededores y vio como los otros chicos continuaban con total normalidad sus rutinas mañaneras.

Eso significaba que nadie más podía ver lo que Jaune podía ver en estos momentos.

La mente de Jaune estaba dando lo máximo para venir con una respuesta sobre porque había pasado eso.

Y después de unos minutos (Y uno que otro estudiante que mirase raro al rubio por quedarse ahí pegado…) Jaune llegó a la mejor conclusión que su mente pudo alcanzar.

' _Esto será porque él y yo estamos… ¿Unidos?'_ Teorizo Jaune.

Él sabía que Gilgamesh y el habían combinado sus esencias en un solo cuerpo en donde Jaune era dominante todo el tiempo a menos que activase sus poderes, en ese caso Gilgamesh se volvía más dominante, aun cuando Jaune técnicamente todavía estaba a cargo del cuerpo.

Entonces si Gilgamesh estaba de alguna forma dentro suyo… ¿Así se manifiesta cuando Jaune no está usando sus poderes?

Gilgamesh siempre estaba con Jaune ahora que ellos se habían combinado… quizás esa era la forma de mostrarlo.

Un espíritu que solo Jaune podía ver en una superficie que reflejase y que siempre estaba junto al…

"¿Tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir con esto?" Murmuro un Jaune que no estaba muy contento con esa idea.

Pero… quizás este era el precio a pagar por tener un gran poder…

"Ugh…" Jaune miro hacia un lado para dejar de mirar el espejo. Definitivamente él no quería lidiar con estos problemas tan temprano en la mañana.

Su vida de por sí ya tenía problemas.

Asique apresurándose para arreglarse, Jaune salió del baño y procedió a caminar por los pasillos antes que regresar con los demás estudiantes, después de todo aun había tiempo.

Y estando en ese pasillo él solo, Jaune comenzó a pensar sobre su situación y sobre como aun con sus poderes… el todavía entro a Beacon gracias a papeles falsificados.

Y quizás eso podría volverse un problema después… aun cuando Jaune podía pretender que eso nunca pasó…

"Pero si dejo que ese secreto continúe solo hare las cosas más difíciles para mí en el futuro," Ahora con los ojos rojos Jaune sonaba con más confianza mientras hablaba solo en ese pasillo.

Si Jaune Arc en si no podía tener el valor o el coraje para ir directamente hacia donde el Director Ozpin para revelar sus problemas… entonces solo habría que llamar a los poderes del Rey y dejar esto a cargo del Jaune que usa el Poder del Rey.

"Tengo que ir primero que todo a hablar con el Director," Decidió Jaune, ahora él podía hacer eso, realmente no había nada que temer ahora que el Rey estaba apoyando este cuerpo.

Si, Jaune quería comenzar ahora su tiempo en Beacon sin tener preocupaciones, asique por eso el iría hacia donde Ozpin y le diría… la verdad de sus circunstancias de entrada. Ahora con sus Ojos Rojos él podía enfrentar a su manera la verdad.

 **-Un Rato Después-**

Podemos apreciar a Jaune caminando por los pasillos de Beacon después de darle una visita a la oficina del Director Ozpin para… hablar de ciertas cosas.

La visita fue sorprendentemente buena, y ahora Jaune tendría menos problemas para el futuro. Realmente el Director de la Academia había sorprendido a Jaune y además esa conversación que los dos tuvieron ayudo bastante.

Jaune estaba seguro de que sin haber activado sus poderes, él nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer esa confesión.

Pero lo bueno fue que lo hizo y a causa de eso Jaune se quitó un gran peso de encima.

Así, Jaune continuo caminando hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los casilleros en donde estaban sus cosas, no sin antes pasar a donde estaban las bolsas de dormir para recoger la suya.

En el camino él se encontró con un chico de cabello negro vestido de verde que estaba acompañado de una hiperactiva chica de cabello naranja.

Incluso él se encontró con Yang y Ruby, pero como Jaune estaba apresurado el opto por darles un simple saludo y continuar con su camino.

Así, Jaune Arc continuo buscando su casillero, de hecho él ahora se había concentrado tanto en el papel en sus manos que sin darse cuenta el había pasado de largo a cierta chica de cabello blanco que hablaba con una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que llevaba una armadura de combate que recordaría a muchos de 'Grecia'.

Sin embargo, al ver de nuevo el numero en su papel y los números que habían en los casilleros… Jaune termino por regresar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Lo suficiente para escuchar como la chica de cabello blanco y la chica de cabello rojo estaban hablando.

"Disculpa," Se escuchó la voz del rubio, cosa que centró la atención de Weiss y Pyrrha en el, "Pero creo que ese es mi casillero," Dijo Jaune con toda normalidad.

Porque… el simplemente no sabía quién era esa chica de cabellos rojos a la que él le había hablado.

Lo único raro que Jaune sentía era mirar a Weiss, al verla una sensación rara comenzaba a despertar dentro de él, no era exactamente atracción… ¿Entonces que era?

"Tú eres el chico que estaba con Ruby el día de ayer," Noto Weiss, siendo que como aquí Jaune no había hecho ningún intento de acercarse a ella, la Heredera de los Schnee solo pudo reconocer a Jaune por haberlo visto con Ruby Rose.

Igual, ella noto a Jaune por las ropas y las espadas que el tenia consigo ayer pero que parece no tener hoy.

"Así es, mi nombre es Jaune Arc," Se introdujo el con una sonrisa a Weiss… aun cuando a la vez el ignoraba a Pyrrha, "Corto, dulce y fácil de pronunciarlo. Las chicas lo aman," Y nuevamente Juane dijo aquellas palabras, aun cuando era muy posible de que nunca llegasen a tener el efecto que Jaune deseaba que tuviesen.

"¿Lo hacen?" Pregunto una incrédula Weiss, quien le dio una mirada a Jaune, claramente ella no se lo creía.

"Algún día lo harán," Respondió un ligeramente avergonzado Jaune por haber recibido esa misma respuesta.

Sin embargo al hablar así con Weiss, Jaune continuaba ignorando a cierta chica de ojos verdes y cabello rojo que estaba detrás de él.

Pyrrha entonces se movió para dejar de estar viéndole la espalda a Jaune para ponerse al frente suyo.

"Hola, Jaune," Saludo la pelirroja de manera entusiasta.

"Hola," Respondió Jaune con una sonrisa, para el este era un simple saludo de cortesía al no tener idea de quien era esa chica.

Entonces el rubio centro su atención en su casillero, ahí adentro se encontraba su preciada Noble Fantasma y ahora eso tomaba una prioridad.

Pero Weiss se dio cuenta de que con esa respuesta Jaune no parecía saber quién era Pyrrha Nikos.

"Jaune, ¿Sabes a quien le estás hablando?" Pregunto despacio Weiss, refiriéndose por supuesto a Pyrrha.

Por su parte Jaune había tomado a sus Espadas y las había puesto en su espalda.

"Hmmm… ¿A otra estudiante de esta Academia?" Intento Jaune.

Pero lamentablemente esa era la respuesta equivocada.

"Esta es Pyrrha," Weiss le indico a Jaune el nombre de la pelirroja.

"¡Hola de nuevo!" Dijo una Pyrrha que estaba un poco más alegre por alguna razón…

"Pyrrha se graduó como la mejor alumna de la clase en Sanctum," Dijo Weiss, quien ahora esperaba una respuesta más apropiada de parte de Jaune.

"Nunca escuche hablar de eso," Respondió con toda honestidad Jaune. Era obvio que él no supiese al estar alejado del mundo de los Cazadores y Cazadoras.

A Weiss claramente no le agrado esa respuesta, "Ella gano los Torneos Regionales de Mistral por cuatro años seguidos," Esta vez Jaune debía al menos haber oído hablar de eso, "Fue un nuevo record,".

"¿Los que?" Pregunto un claramente confundido Jaune.

Esta vez Weiss ya no pudo aguantar más.

"¡Ella está en el frente de cada caja de Hojuelas de Malvavisco de Pete Calabaza!" Fue el intento final de Weiss que ella dijo incluso moviendo los brazos para hacer énfasis.

Pero para suerte de ella… al menos eso Jaune lo podía reconocer.

"¿¡Eras tú!?" Pregunto un súper emocionado Jaune al ver a la chica de la caja de cereal en frente suyo, "¡Pero solo hacen eso con atletas estrellas y personajes animados!" Dijo el rubio, de hecho él incluso se imaginó la cara de Pyrrha en esa caja de cereal.

Digan lo que digan, Jaune todavía era Jaune. Puede que Gilgamesh no hubiese aprobado esa conducta, pero aquí era Jaune el que estaba en control completo de su cuerpo.

"Si, fue muy genial," Respondió una Pyrrha que estaba un tanto nerviosa por recordar eso, "Lamentablemente el cereal no es muy bueno para ti," Ella dijo con un poco de tono de disculpa.

"Entonces después de escuchar eso, ¿Sigues pensando que ella es solo una chica más?" Pregunto Weiss para confirmar si Jaune había cambiado de opinión después de escuchar los logros de Pyrrha.

Weiss por su parte no se podía creer que Jaune solo conociese a alguien tan famosa como Pyrrha Nikos por una caja de cereal y no por los logros que ella había conseguido.

Y bueno, juzgando a Jaune por su apariencia física, Weiss pensó que el sería una persona más seria y con más conocimientos… pero al final ese no fue el caso.

Igual, por lo menos el no había hecho una mala impresión permanente en Weiss (Si él se hubiese puesto a coquetear de mala forma entonces eso ya sería otra historia), eso era algo positivo para Jaune.

"Supongo que no… lo siento…" Jaune bajo la cabeza y se disculpó por su ignorancia.

Sin embargo, Pyrrha decidió actuar rápido ya que ella no deseaba que ese chico que podía conocerla como persona súbitamente pensase que ella era simplemente 'demasiado buena' para él.

Pyrrha… simplemente no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que pudiese conocerla a ella como una persona y no una campeona.

"En realidad Jaune, no hay problema si no sabes," Dijo Pyrrha poniéndole su mano en el hombro de Jaune, "De hecho creo que si te lo propones incluso podrías llegar a ser un gran líder," Ella lo dijo intentando animar a Jaune.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que esas palabras habían causado que algo resonase dentro de Jaune.

Jaune sintió que dentro del Rey solo tenía una respuesta ante esa afirmación.

"…Así es," Dijo Jaune, ahora su voz no sonaba tan decepcionada como antes, lo que llamo la atención de las dos chicas, "Yo seré un gran líder," Eso lo dijo con confianza en sí mismo Jaune.

Confianza porque un gran líder estaba dentro suyo, asique si algo Jaune creía que él podría ser, era al menos un gran líder.

"Realmente tienes confianza," Comento una ligeramente sorprendida Weiss por el súbito cambio de actitud.

"Si hay algo en lo que tengo confianza, es en mi habilidad para liderar a los demás," Si Jaune hubiese tenido sus Ojos Rojos, esas palabras hubiesen salido con un tono de voz más arrogante e incluso más confiado, pero para este Jaune de ojos azules esas palabras sonaron como un chico teniendo confianza en lo que él era bueno.

"Es bueno tener confianza de esa forma," Dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa al ver que el ánimo de Jaune se había recuperado.

Honestamente, ella estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien que no supiese de su reputación como una campeona, esa reputación a la vez había causado que muchos la hubiesen puesto en un pedestal y que nadie realmente tuviese la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo… y eso realmente no le gustaba a Pyrrha Nikos.

Ella había visto la oportunidad única que era una persona como Jaune Arc. Jaune ya estaba clasificado en la mente de Pyrrha como una persona importante.

Después de eso Pyrrha y Weiss se retiraron al ya no haber mucho que hablar, aunque Jaune ya había hecho una imagen en la mente de las dos.

Jaune no lo sabía aun, pero esas dos chicas eventualmente se volverían parte regular de su vida en Beacon.

El parlante dio la noticia de que todos los estudiantes debían reunirse en cierto punto afuera. Por lo que Pyrrha y Weiss se despidieron de Jaune.

Jaune estaba por seguirlas pero el vio como Ruby y Yang se acercaban por lo que el decidió esperarlas, siendo que Ruby ahora mismo era el lazo más cercano que él tenía en la Academia.

"Buen trabajo, Chico Dorado," Felicito Yang mientras veía en particular a Weiss retirarse, "Pudiste manejarla bien a esa chica de blanco," Por ahora Yang no tenía la más positiva opinión de Weiss basándose únicamente en las interacciones del a peliblanca con Ruby.

Y Ruby era realmente importante para Yang…

Por otra parte Ruby camino hacia el lado de Jaune y simplemente dijo…

"Vamos Jaune," Dijo Ruby.

Y así, Jaune continuo su camino junto con las dos hermanas, Ruby Rose y Yang Xiao Long, sin saber que después de esta prueba los tres se volverían… mucho más cercanos.

 **-Borde del Precipicio-**

Y lo siguiente que Jaune supo fue que él se encontraba junto a los demás estudiantes sobre una plataforma en el borde de un precipicio.

El había estado distraído durante el camino hacia aquí pensando en los múltiples Tesoros que el tenia dentro de su Baúl, asique no presto mucha atención a sus alrededores hasta que Ozpin comenzó a hablar.

"Durante años, han entrenado para volverse guerreros…" Comenzó con su discurso Ozpin.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo Jaune al recuperar su atención.

"…Y hoy sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda,".

"Ahora, estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes habrán oído rumores sobre la asignación de los 'Equipos'," Ahora quien hablo era Glynda, quien tenía su scroll en sus manos, "Bien, permítanos poder fin a su confusión,".

Jaune noto que Ruby se veía más enfocada en esa parte.

"Se les asignara unos compañeros a cada uno de ustedes… hoy," Dijo Glynda.

Eso puso nerviosa a Ruby quien claramente estaba nerviosa sobre quien sería sus compañeros.

"Estos compañeros estarán con ustedes durante todo el tiempo que estén en Beacon," Continuo hablando Ozpin, "Por lo tanto lo mejor para ustedes es emparejarse con alguien con quien puedan trabajar bien,".

Al oír eso las imágenes de Ruby y Pyrrha pasaron por la mente de Jaune como esas posibles compañeras.

"Dicho eso, la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar, será su compañero por los próximos cuatro años," Revelo Ozpin.

Jaune juro que por alguna razón el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó alrededor de Ruby.

"Después de asociarse, diríjanse hacia el norte del bosque. Encontraran enemigos por el camino, asegúrense de matar a lo que se les ponga en su camino… o morirán," Dijo con toda seriedad Ozpin, quien miro en específico a Jaune al decir esas palabras.

Sin embargo en lugar de asustarse o ponerse nervioso, Jaune se quedó ahí y no mostro nerviosismo.

No había porque mostrar nerviosismo porque él podía sobrevivir. Gilgamesh estaba dentro de el… él no podía morir aquí.

Ozpin continuo hablando de como todos serian monitoreados pero los profesores no intervendrían. Y que al final del camino habrá un templo donde encontraran varias reliquias, así cada par deberá elegir una de esas reliquias, regresar al risco protegiendo ese objeto y así pasarían el examen.

Y así, los estudiantes comenzaron a ser lanzados al aire.

Tan pronto como Jaune vio como los demás estaban siendo lanzados al aire, el hizo la nota mental de activar sus poderes al instante que el sintiese su cuerpo siendo lanzado, de otra forma era seguro para el rubio el morir o con la caída o con golpearse contra algo. El tener un poder como el que el poseía le ayudaba sabiendo que él siempre podría recurrir a esos poderes en caso de peligro.

"Jaune," El rubio pudo escuchar a la persona que estaba a su lado llamando su nombre. Esa persona era Ruby Rose, quien previamente había sido sorprendida por el hecho de cómo se formaran los varios equipos.

"¿Qué pasa, Ruby?" Respondió Jaune en un tono amable de voz.

"Buena suerte," Ella le deseo buena suerte al único amigo que ella había hecho hasta ahora.

Jaune dio una sonrisa simple por el hecho de que esa chica que se había vuelto amiga suya en el poco tiempo que el había estado en Beacon le desease suerte.

El rubio apreciaba ese gesto.

"Gracias Ruby, yo también te deseo mucha suerte en la prueba," Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

Sin embargo para ese punto varios de los estudiantes ya habían sido lanzados hacia el aire. Jaune lo sabía pero él no estaba preocupado… ya que él tenía un plan para esa situación.

"Gracias, Jaune," Respondió Ruby con una sonrisa también, realmente Jaune y ella se estaban llevando bien, realmente los dos eran… amigos.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Yang, la hermana mayor de Ruby estaba viendo con una sonrisa como Ruby había hecho un amigo en tan poco tiempo considerando que ella no era muy buena con gente en general. Por lo que ella había visto, Jaune no era para nada un mal tipo, asique la rubia no veía mucho problema conque Jaune y Ruby fuesen amigos.

Y cuando llego el turno de Yang de ser lanzada, esta le dio una despedida a Ruby, quien poco después también salió disparada al aire.

Con eso Jaune se había quedado solo por unos instantes, instantes que el uso para darle una mirada a Ozpin.

Esa mirada tenía un mensaje oculto que solo los dos conocían, y como respuesta a eso Ozpin le asintió a Jaune, todo eso sin que Glynda Goodwitch que estaba junto a Ozpin se diese cuenta de ese silencioso mensaje.

Y entonces… Jaune también había sido lanzado a los cielos.

Jaune Arc, el joven que poseía el poder del Rey de los Héroes había sido mandado a volar junto con los demás.

Sin embargo él no estaba entrando en pánico ni nada por el estilo.

Porque… al segundo de ser lanzado el permitió que sus ojos se volviesen de color rojo.

Al sentir ese inminente peligro, Jaune Arc llamo al poder del Rey de los Héroes que dormía en su interior y todo temor que él pudo sentir se había desvanecido, después de todo esto no sería nada para el cuerpo de un Servant.

En pocas palabras, de un momento para el otro el estar en el aire y eventualmente comenzar a caer a alta velocidad ya no le provocaba terror.

Porque ya no había nada que temer, porque él podía totalmente sobrevivir a caer desde esa altura.

"Solo falta completar ese examen," Dijo Jaune con confianza a la vez que el dejo de subir en el aire y comenzó a caer.

Lo único que él esperaba era que su compañero de equipo no fuese alguien patético…

Realmente la mentalidad de Jaune cambiaba al usar este gran poder. Esperemos que ese cambio no sea uno permanente…

Su cuerpo era lo suficientemente resistente como manejar una caída como esta, no había de que preocuparse.

Y quizás, por el simple hecho de no haber estado cayendo de tal forma que se hiciese claro que él no tenía idea de lo que hacía… Jaune estaba cayendo con sus brazos cruzados en señal de confianza.

Entonces cuando cierta chica pelirroja que había aterrizado en una rama y al instante saco su arma para observar sus alrededores… cuando desde la mira de su arma Pyrrha Nikos vio como Jaune Arc caía sin problemas… ella no hizo nada.

Pyrrha no hizo nada porque Jaune claramente tenía una estrategia para aterrizar. Eso fue todo… y con eso la historia que originalmente debía ser había sido cambiada.

Ahora con quien Jaune podría encontrarse sería un misterio… podría ser cualquiera.

Esa persona seria muy afortunada al ser un compañero directo del rey… o quizás una persona muy desafortunada si Jaune comenzase a desarrollar un ego como el de Gilgamesh. Como sea, será interesante ver a quien Jaune encontrara.

 **XzXzX**

 **Casshern Sins Opening:** _**Aoi Hana.**_

En primer lugar lo único que se puede ver es un ojo de color azul, el cual se abrió y súbitamente cambio de color a rojo y entonces la cámara entro en la pupila de ese ojo en donde se pudo ver la imagen de un inmenso tesoro de armas y oro.

 **Nee ima doushite bokura umareta no/Oye, ¿Por qué fue que nosotros hemos nacido?**

Lo que ahora se puede ver es un enfoque en la parte del torso de Jaune.

Entonces se ve otro enfoque pero esta vez a las orejas de gato Blake.

El tercer enfoque es en el cabello rubio de Yang visto desde atrás.

Y finalmente se pueden ver los ojos de color plateado de Ruby.

 **Nee hora doushite bokura deatta no/Oye, ¿Por qué nosotros nos conocimos?**

Luego se ve la imagen de la mano de el talón izquierdo de Pyrrha.

Posteriormente se nos muestra la mano derecha de Weiss la que tiene a su arma.

Luego se pueden ver las mangas de Ren.

Y finalmente se puede ver la espalda de Nora.

 **Wakaranakute kowai kara tsunaida kono te o/ No entiendo la razón y tengo miedo, por eso quiero…**

La escena cambia a un claro en un bosque de noche en donde en el centro de ese claro se encontraba un montículo de oro y joyas preciosas.

Y arriba de ese montículo se encontraba sentado un Jaune que estaba con sus ropas regulares que el usaba antes de recibir sus poderes.

Jaune se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada llena de preguntas e incertidumbre…

 **Ima kimi ni tsuyoku nigirikaeshite hoshii nda/…que tomes mi mano con fuerza como respuesta.**

Sin embargo en un solo instante Jaune cambio y ahora se encontraba el con las ropas de Proto!Gilgamesh, y en lugar de estar sentado él estaba parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre ese montículo.

Y ahora Jaune miraba hacia el cielo con una mirada llena de determinación y confianza en si mismo…

 **Kizutsukeru genjitsu kara nogareyou to shite/ Intentando escapar de esta dolorosa realidad,**

Primero se ve la imagen de Jaune en sus ropas normales estando de espalda con espalda con Proto!Gilgamesh, Jaune tenía una mirada de seriedad en sus ojos mientras que Proto!Gilgamesh tenían una mirada de contemplación… como si él estuviese duramente pensando en algo.

 **Maboroshi mitai na sonzai ni subete o kitai shita/ Puse todas mis esperanzas en algo ilusorio.**

Posteriormente se puede ver en un campo de rosas a Ruby estando parada mirando tristemente a la tumba de su madre… mientras que detrás de ella el espíritu de Summer Rose la mira con una mirada de calidez.

Luego la escena cambia a Yang estando arriba de un rascacielos muy alto que era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Pero a diferencia de lo usual esta vez Yang tenía en su rostro una expresión de seriedad absoluta… ya que en frente de ella se encontraba Raven, quien tenía su máscara puesta por lo que no se podía decir nada sobre su expresión.

Y finalmente se puede ver a Blake estando en medio de una calle vacía de una ciudad en plena noche.

Los ojos de ellas estaban llenos de dudas y de miedo… incluso su agarre en su arma estaba temblando… debido a que frente a ella se encontraba Adam, quien estoicamente tenía su espada apuntando hacia Blake.

 **Oshiyoseru kanjou ya mayowaseru kattou mo/ Mientras acepte estas emociones que mueven todo a mi alrededor y problemas que me distraen.**

La escena nuevamente cambia a Jaune usando las ropas de Proto!Gilgamesh, ahora él estaba en la punta de un precipicio, con su mirada enfocada usando a Enki en su forma de arco… y Jaune estaba apuntando hacia la luna con su arco.

 **Daki nagara mae ni mae ni susumitai nda/Quiero continuar avanzando y avanzando.**

Y entonces detrás de Jaune quien apuntaba su arco hacia la luna arriba de ese precipicio… se encontraban Ruby, Yang y Blake quienes veían con preocupación a Jaune... quien no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de ellas.

 **Hibiwareta oka sabita sora no shita/ Sobre una colina con grietas y bajo un cielo oxidado,**

Luego la escena cambia a una ciudad devastada en donde los Grimms corrían libremente por los escombros bajo un cielo oxidado de color naranja.

Arriba de una montaña de escombros se encontraba Ozpin, quien miraba con tristeza hacia el cielo… donde entre las nubes pudo verse la silueta de un enorme Dragón que estaba listo para descender hacia la tierra desde las nubes.

 **Ikiru bokura maru de aoi hana/Somos como flores azules, intentando vivir.**

Jaune ahora está caminando por un campo devastado en donde la tierra había muerto y todo lo que quedaba era un desierto de tierra árida e infértil.

Sin embargo, sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta al haber continuado caminando… una pequeña flor de color azul había conseguido florecer aun en esas condiciones.

 **Yorosoi utakata no yume o miru/ Y mientras nos acurrucamos, podemos ver sueños efímeros.**

Pero en ese mismo lugar, justo detrás de Jaune y sobre aquella flor azul se encontraba una figura envuelta que estaba ensombrecida.

Los ojos rojos de Jaune se abrieron en sorpresa total como si él hubiese reconocido quien estaba detrás de el sin haberse dado siquiera la vuelta.

Sin embargo como si algo no se lo permitiese él no se podía mover aun cuando claramente quería darse la vuelta.

Y entonces… aquella figura ensombrecida se convirtió en cadenas que amarraron a Jaune desde atrás.

 **Soredemo mada karetaku wa nai/ Pero aun así no nos queremos marchitar.**

Entonces Jaune rompió las cadenas con su poder físico y creo diez esferas de luz en frente suyo de las cuales muchas armas salieron disparadas.

 **Nee hora doushite bokura deatta no/Oye, ¿Por qué nosotros nos conocimos?**

Entonces la imagen cambia al torso de una persona que llevaba una armadura durada que lo cubría totalmente, esa persona tenía sus brazos cruzados.

 **Nee hora doushite bokura deatta no/Oye, ¿Por qué nosotros nos conocimos?**

Y entonces se revela que el rostro de esa persona era Gilgamesh, quien tenía una mirada condescendiente.

 **Wakaranakute kowai kara tsunaida kono te o/ No entiendo la razón y tengo miedo, por eso quiero…**

Y entonces la imagen cambio una vez más a ambos, Jaune y Gilgamesh estando frente a frente.

Jaune estaba apuntando a Enki en su forma de arco hacia un GIlgamesh que apuntaba con Ea hacia Jaune.

 **Ima kimi ni tsuyoku nigirikaeshite hoshii nda/…que tomes mi mano con fuerza como respuesta.**

La última imagen es la de Jaune con Ruby, Blake y Yang juntos.

Jaune estaba sentado en su trono mientras que Ruby abrazo la parte de atrás de su cuello, Yang abrazo su brazo derecho y Blake abrazo su pierna izquierda.

 **(Fin del Opening)**

 **XzXzX**

 **-Con Jaune, (Bosque Esmeralda)-**

Y desde el mismísimo cielo, cayo de pie cierto chico rubio.

Su caída de tal forma causo un pequeñísimo cráter en donde estaban sus pies.

Pero él no estaba dañado, esa caída que hubiese roto las piernas de una persona normal no era nada para su cuerpo de Servant.

"Asique este es el lugar de la prueba…" Murmuro un Jaune que se puso a mirar a sus alrededores por si venia algo o alguien.

Este bosque se veía como un lugar ideal para ser el escenario de una prueba.

Jaune estaba listo para lo que fuese siempre que el no tuviese que usar muy pronto su Bab-Ilu. Es que por lo que dijo Ozpin, Jaune intuyo que habría cámaras observando este examen.

O mejor dicho el Jaune de ojos azules no se dio cuenta de eso y hubiese usado sus poderes a la primera, mientras que el Jaune de ojos rojos si se dio cuenta de que habría cámaras y los riesgos de usar así como así su Bab-Ilu.

Asique este Jaune con poderes de Rey ya había pensado en un curso de acción.

"Ozpin dijo que la primera persona que vea será mi compañero o compañera por los próximos años," Jaune cerro sus ojos de forma pensativa, ahora era la mentalidad del Rey la dominante, y como tal el Rey estaba juzgando los posibles escenarios.

Uno necesitaba cerebro y ser capaz de planear cosas para poder ser un buen Rey después de todo.

"Por ahora de ser posible me gustaría poder estar con Ruby o con Pyrrha," Decidió Jaune, siendo sus elecciones las dos de las que al menos el sabia más.

Ruby y Pyrrha eran claramente fuertes. En el caso de Ruby el poder estar dos años antes en Beacon era prueba de ese poder además que su **Cresent Rose** era un arma que había capturado la atención del Rey que estaba dentro de Jaune, aun cuando fuese solo un poco.

Pero que Gilgamesh reconozca un Arma es suficiente, Ruby no sabría cuan valiosos son los cumplidos del Rey… pero quizás algún día ella lo entienda.

Y en el caso de Pyrrha, lo que Weiss dijo sobre los logros de la pelirroja era suficiente.

En general Jaune no se sentiría decepcionado con cualquiera de las dos, asique en otras palabras el ya había hecho sus preferencias.

Con eso en mente nuestro héroe comenzó a correr hacia el norte, no había ni una sola razón en particular para elegir esa dirección, pero el quiso ir hacia el norte.

Jaune corrió a una velocidad superior a la de un humano regular.

Sin embargo lo que encontró al frente de su camino no fue exactamente una persona… sino que un grupo de Beowolvs que se pusieron inmediatamente alerta al sentir como nuestro héroe se había acercado.

"Grrr…." Gruño el líder de esa jauría al sentir como un humano se había acercado.

Jaune por su pare sintió mucha nostalgia al ver que nuevamente él iba a enfrentar al tipo de Grimm que estuvo ahí el día en el que el descubrió sus poderes… y aun así el rubio no se intimido en lo más mínimo.

"¿Oh? ¿Asique ustedes quieren desafiarme?" Le pregunto un aburrido Jaune al grupo de Beowulfs que había en frente suyo, ya que cuando poseías la fuerza de un Servant, enemigos tan débiles como esos simplemente aburrían a uno.

Honestamente, casi se sentía un insulto usar a Enki en contra de bestias como esas (Porque era más fácil sacar alguna Noble Fantasma de bajo rango de su tesoro antes que sus amadas espadas)… y de ninguna manera Jaune quería tener que usar a Bab-Ilu tan pronto, ya que eso sin duda atraerá demasiadas preguntas molestas.

Sin mencionar que Jaune se ponía a temblar con la idea de que Ruby escuchase y pidiese ver las Nobles Fantasmas de su tesoro… Jaune ya se imaginaba la emoción que Ruby mostraría al ver todas esas armas de leyendas que no pertenecían a este mundo.

' _Debí haber sacado una Noble Fantasma de bajo rango y llevarla conmigo para evitar este predicamento…'_ Suspiro mentalmente Jaune al darse cuenta de lo que el debió haber hecho desde el principio.

"¡Grrrr!" Uno de los Beowolvs rugió en respuesta y se lanzó hacia Jaune con la intención de acabar con él.

Jaune por su parte le dio una patada en la quijada al Grimm. Esa patada mando a volar unos cuantos pasos al aturdido Beowolv.

"Aun sin armas este cuerpo es el de un Servant," Dijo Jaune, quien levanto sus puños, "Y yo no voy a perder ante ustedes," Sonrió el joven Arc.

Jaune entonces saco a sus espadas desde su espalda, él iba a terminar rápido con esto.

Los Beowolvs saltaron inmediatamente hacia Jaune con la intención de despedazarlo.

En un solo instante y con un movimiento de espadas, Jaune cortó por la mitad a esos Grimms.

La única razón por la que Jaune lo hizo parecer muy simple fue por sus poderes, si él no los hubiese activado para salvarse de la caída entonces estos Grimms seguramente lo estarían derrotando.

Pero ese no era el caso y él los estaba dominando. Aunque era natural si se consideraba que los Beowolvs no eran tan fuertes, incluso para los estándares de los Grimm.

Ósea… no había que tener mucha técnica aquí, solo usar sus espadas con fuerza y velocidad le garantizaría la victoria a Jaune.

En otras palabras lo que siguió aquí fue una simple masacre de Beowolvs. Algo como eso no merecía ser mostrado por al mismo tiempo ser una batalla muy fácil para nuestro héroe.

En cosa de segundos, Jaune Arc había acabado con sus enemigos.

"Bueno…" Dijo el rubio mientras ponía sus preciadas espadas en su espalda, "Eso fue aburrido," Y con un suspiro, el chico de ojos rojos decidió comenzar a caminar por el bosque para encontrar ese lugar que Ozpin dijo que era necesario encontrar para pasar la prueba.

Pero lo que Jaune no sabía era que cierta chica agradable y peculiar que el había conocido antes estaba se encontraba cerca del área…

 **-Con Ruby Rose-**

Por otro lado aquí vemos a cierta chica corriendo a gran velocidad sobrehumana por el bosque gracias a su Semblanza.

Esa chica se trataba de Ruby Rose, la chica que había sido la primera en encontrarse de forma directa con Jaune Arc.

La caída de Ruby no había sido de las mejores, es decir ella logro caer bien y no se lastimo en el proceso… pero un pajarito termino lastimado a causa de ella impactándose con él en pleno vuelo.

Ruby realmente sintió lastima por ese pobre animal…

En fin, la chica con la Guadaña cayó de forma segura en el bosque… solo para tener a una jauría de Beowolvs esperando ahí por ella.

Asique lo primero que Ruby hizo fue enfrentar a sus oponentes, ella acabo con ellos lo más rápido posible, pero aun así el hacerlo le costó unos cuantos segundos a Ruby.

Segundos en los que cierta chica que originalmente debió haber sido la compañera de Ruby… había pasado de largo.

Por unos simples segundos un evento que definiría el futuro de Ruby ya había cambiado.

Así, ella comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con su Semblanza con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

' _¡Tengo que encontrar a Yang!_ ' Pensó en pánico Ruby, quien continuaba corriendo a toda velocidad _, '¡Tengo que encontrar a Yang! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Yang! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Yang!'_ El encontrar a su hermana era lo único que estaba en la cabeza de Ruby.

Como se ha sabido, Ruby Rose es bastante mala cuando se trata de conocer gente nueva. Basándonos en eso entonces que ella quisiese encontrar a su hermana mayor era únicamente la respuesta natural.

Ruby estaba muy preocupada sobre la idea de terminar haciendo equipo con una persona totalmente desconocida, es por eso que ella iba tan apresurada y acabo lo más rápido posible con los Beowolvs.

"¡Yang!" Grito Ruby, esperando que su hermana estuviese en los alrededores para escucharla, "¡Yang!" Ella intento nuevamente que su voz llegase a su hermana.

Tristemente para Ruby, dicha hermana ahora había encontrado ya una compañera en la forma de cierta chica de cabellos oscuros.

' _¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es muy malo!'_ La mente de Ruby estaba en pánico ante la posibilidad de que alguien ya haya encontrado a Yang.

De hecho a causa de eso ella comenzó a imaginarse… otras posibilidades en el caso de tener otro compañero.

Por lo que en una burbuja mental apareció dibujado en forma caricaturesca… cierto rubio vestido de ropajes dorados y con espadas en la espalda.

' _Bueno, siempre esta Jaune,'_ Sonrió Ruby al recordar como Jaune la había ayudado en primer lugar cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

' _Él es amable, divertido y se ve fuerte…'_ Considero Ruby recordando lo que ella sabía de Jaune… solo para encontrar que no había realmente nada de lo que quejarse, _'¡Sí! ¡Él podría ser un buen compañero!'_ Decidió Ruby, quien estaba feliz de haber encontrado esa opción en caso de no encontrar a Yang.

Luego como segunda opción Ruby considero a Blake, ella tenía los puntos buenos como ser misteriosa y calmada y que le gustasen los libros… pero Ruby encontraba difícil la idea de poder mantener una conversación con ella.

Después de todo esa chica de ojos dorados era un tanto antisocial.

"Entonces Jaune es mi mejor opción…" Murmura Ruby, ella se sintió un poco mal por poner en segundo plano a Blake, pero Jaune era quien había causado la mejor impresión.

Aun así ella continuo corriendo con la idea de su hermana como la opción ideal.

Sin embargo Ruby no había considerado un pequeño detalle…

Que al ir a tal velocidad, ella no podría cambiar la dirección o detenerse antes de ver desde lejos a alguien.

En frente del camino en el que Ruby iba a toda velocidad… se encontraba cierto chico rubio vestido de Dorado.

"¿¡Jaune!?" Grito en sorpresa Ruby al ver a su amigo justo en frente.

Dicho rubio se dio la vuelta al instante al sentir una voz familiar y se sorprendió al ver quien iba hacia el con velocidad sobrehumana.

"¿¡Ruby!?" Respondió con una igual sorpresa el Heredero del Rey de los Héroes.

Debido a la gran velocidad de Ruby, una colisión entre ella y Jaune era inminente aun cuando ella intentase detenerse…

O lo habría sido si ese hubiese sido el Jaune de Ojos Azules.

Pero este Jaune de Ojos Rojos tenía habilidad y coordinación física de sobra para reaccionar al instante, aun cuando esa chica se moviese a tal velocidad.

Jaune inmediatamente se movió hacia un lado para evitar a Ruby.

Dicha chica siguió de largo pero cayó al suelo al haberse detenido de forma súbita por la fuerza necesaria para detener esa velocidad.

"¡Ahhhg!" Se escuchó la voz de una Ruby que en vano trato de frenar y mantenerse de pie… debido a que tan pronto como ella freno la chica se fue al suelo.

Y así, Ruby Rose nuevamente había caído al suelo con la espalda en el piso y con el resto mirando al cielo, solo que esta vez ella tenía su arma en su mano derecha.

Pero saben, quizás era una coincidencia o quizás no, pero… nuevamente una Ruby Rose que había terminado en el suelo vio como la sombra de alguien que se acercó a ayudarla tapo la luz del sol.

"Esta situación es casi idéntica a la cual nos conocimos," Y nuevamente Ruby escucha la voz de quien le estrecho la mano por primera vez… estrechándole una vez más esa misma mano.

Pero qué raro, aunque sea la misma voz, esta vez esa voz se escucha teniendo un poco más de… ¿Confianza?

Aun así al escuchar aquella voz familiar, Ruby no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa.

"Sí que lo es," Dijo Ruby al tomar la mano de Jaune, aunque el sol evitaba que ella pudiese ver de forma clara su rostro, no había error en que era Jaune el que sería su compañero ya que él era el único con ropas tan llamativas… cosa que trajo un gran alivio a Ruby, "Pero esta vez estoy feliz de haber terminado en el suelo," La primera vez que Ruby termino en el suelo fue por un accidente con el Dust de Weiss… pero ahora ella termino en el suelo al conocer a quien sería su compañero.

La segunda ocasión era mucho mejor que la primera.

Al estar de pie, Ruby pudo ver mejor a Jaune… y ahí ella se dio cuenta de una pequeña diferencia.

Sus ojos eran de distinto color…

Ruby sabia claramente que ese intenso color rojo no era como los calmados y pacíficos ojos azules que Jaune usualmente tenia.

"Jaune…" Dijo una sorprendida Ruby por el inesperado cambio de color de ojos, "¿Qué te paso?" Pregunto Ruby por curiosidad sobre los ojos de su compañero.

Sin embargo… Ruby ignoraba que Jaune no era consciente de que sus ojos habían cambiado de color.

Por lo que Jaune asumió que Ruby se refería a otra cosa…

"Lo que pasa es que ahora estoy usando mis poderes," Contesto Jaune de forma directa, siendo que el creyó que Ruby había notado algún cambio de actitud o quizás él se veía más fuerte cuando usaba los poderes de Gilgamesh.

Ruby al instante entendió otra cosa…

' _Esa debe ser su Semblanza,'_ Teorizo Ruby, siendo que eso explicaría el cambio del color de ojos de Jaune, ya que Yang también tenía un cambio de color de ojos al usar su Semblanza.

Asique con eso en mente, Ruby solo le asintió a Jaune.

"Ahora que los dos estamos aquí lo mejor será ir en busca de las piezas que dijo Ozpin," Dijo Jaune al ver que las cosas se habían calmado.

Ruby asintió ante esa opción, la cual era la mejor ruta a seguir.

Pero antes de que ella y Jaune pudiesen comenzar a correr, el rubio le ofreció la mano a Ruby.

"Entonces tu y yo seremos compañeros de equipo," El chico de ojos rojos ofreció su mano a Ruby, Jaune sonrió todo el tiempo al hacer esa oferta, "Estoy feliz y con mucha suerte para que mi primera amiga en esta Academia sea mi compañera," Dijo con honestidad el Chico de Ojos Rojos.

Bueno, él estaba satisfecho sobre la persona que ahora era su compañera, después de todo Jaune conocía a Ruby y él podía ver que ella era alguien fuerte y en general una buena persona.

En otras palabras una de las chicas a las que el había considerado la mejor opción ahora era su compañera… ¿Acaso no sería esta la **Suerte** de **Rango B** que le otorgan sus poderes?

En ese caso bien, porque Jaune normalmente tenia suerte muy baja y encontrarse a Ruby sique fue buena suerte.

"¡Muy bien, contare contigo Jaune!" Una alegre Ruby acepto la mano de Jaune.

Si, Jaune era amigable e irradiaba confianza, Ruby ahí mismo sintió que ella realmente podía confiar en el como compañero.

Si, nada malo podía pasar…

 **-Un Rato Después, (En el Cielo)**

Lamentablemente algo malo si había pasado. Eso se puede notar por el hecho de que Jaune y Ruby se encuentran arriba de un Nevermore que volaba por el aire…

"Ruby…" Comenzó a hablar Jaune con un tono de voz bastante calmado y paciente, incluso el cerro sus ojos calmadamente a pesar de la situación.

Dicha chica a pesar de la situación… se puso más nerviosa, casi como un niño que había sido atrapado haciendo algo malo y estaba por confrontar a un castigo.

"¿S-si?" Dijo ella nerviosamente mientras giro su cabeza para mirar a Jaune.

Y todo eso era hecho considerando que ellos estaban todavía sobre un Nevermore.

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero la próxima vez escucharemos mi idea primero," Decidió el rubio, quien abrió sus ojos y le dio una mirada neutral a Ruby por haberlos puesto en esta rara situación en primer lugar.

Él tuvo sus dudas, y pero este era todavía Jaune Arc, asique el termino rápidamente aceptando lo que dijo Ruby… y ahora ellos terminaron en el Nevermore. De hecho de no haber estado ahí él no hubiese creído como ellos terminaron en primer lugar con este Grimm…

De cierto modo, Ruby había logrado impresionar al Rey de una forma que nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Ruby por su parte asintió un tanto avergonzada.

"C-creo que tienes razón," Respondió ella, de ser posible a ella le hubiese gustado usar su capucha para cubrirse el rostro para evitar así el tener que ver la mirada de Jaune ya que ella se avergonzaría todavía más de continuar viendo aquella mirada.

Mirando hacia abajo y calculando la altura, Jaune llego a una conclusión.

"Ruby, tenemos que saltar," Dijo Jaune.

Ruby asintió a lo que dijo Jaune.

"Tienes razón," Dijo ella.

"Lo haremos a la cuenta de tres, ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Pregunto Jaune, a lo que Ruby le asintió.

"Uno…dos..." Comenzó Jaune.

"¡Tres!" Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Jaune y Ruby soltaron el Nevermore al mismo tiempo… lo malo fue que ellos calcularon lo larga que sería la caída… y que Ruby iba a caer de cabeza… y de no ser Gilgamesh el Espíritu Heroico con el que Jaune había combinado su esencia… entonces él hubiese caído gritando también.

"Ghkkk…" Si uno se daba cuenta Jaune estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza y con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aun así algo dentro de sí le impedía simplemente gritar.

Sin embargo al ver como Ruby caería fuertemente contra el suelo… algo dentro de Jaune respondió.

"¡Ruby!" Jaune extendió su mano, y por el hecho de ser un chico y además ser de mayor edad que Ruby, él pudo agarrarla de su capucha.

Habiendo hecho eso el tiro con toda su fuerza y logro poner a Ruby Rose en sus brazos.

"¡Jaune!" Respondió ella en sorpresa.

"¡Si quieres caer bien no me sueltes!" Dijo Jaune, a lo que Ruby solo pudo asentir.

Y así ambos terminaron cayendo, pero Jaune se las arregló para poder caer de pie y Ruby estaba segura en los brazos de Jaune.

 **-Con los demás, (Suelo)-**

Por otra parte había unas personas que estaban viendo como el dúo caía al suelo.

Esas personas eran quienes habían llegado a donde estaban las reliquias, esas personas eran Yang y Blake, además de Pyrrha y Weiss, quienes habían terminado encontrándose entre todo lo que estaba pasando (Weiss claramente estaba feliz porque ella consigue a la compañera que ella deseaba tener).

Por supuesto que ellos escucharon la voz de Ruby y vieron como el Nevermore la llevaba a ella y a Jaune.

Y también como Jaune agarro a Ruby en pleno aire y como él la puso en sus brazos para tener una mejor caída.

Y finalmente de como Jaune aterrizo de pie en frente de ellas cuatro con Ruby en sus brazos.

Todas estaban sorprendidas por lo que había pasado. El silencio reino por unos instantes hasta que alguien decidió romperlo…

"¿Acaso era tu hermana la que cayó del cielo?" Blake le hizo a Yang aquella pregunta.

Sin embargo Blake noto que Yang miraba con una mirada indescifrable a Ruby… o más específicamente a Jaune que la tenía en sus brazos todavía.

Hablando del rubio, Jaune parecía no darse cuenta de que el todavía tenía a Ruby en los brazos, de hecho la experiencia de caer desde esa altura lo dejo un tanto impactado… quizás por eso el todavía no había hecho ni dicho nada.

"Hola, Jaune" Saludo entusiásticamente Pyrrha al rubio, quien no le dio una respuesta.

Ella podía no tenerlo a él como compañero, pero como los equipos eran de cuatro, todavía había esperanzas de estar en el mismo equipo con Jaune.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, el último par hizo su aparición.

Desde el bosque apareció un Ursa que cayó al suelo nada más al llegar.

Detrás del Ursa salieron dos personas.

Una de esas personas era una chica de corto cabello naranja y ojos azules. Ella se veía bastante animada después de haber montado a ese Grimm.

Por otra parte, el chico de cabello negro que vestía de verde no parecía tan animado como esa chica.

Y esa chica de cabellos naranjas simplemente fue a tomar una de las piezas de ajedrez que habían en este lugar para luego hacer una corta canción sobre ella siendo la 'Reina del Castillo'.

"…ella realmente tiene energía…" Fue lo que pudo comentar Jaune después de ver en acción a Nora.

Pero al finalmente hablar, cierta persona supo que ahora era un buen momento para hablar también.

"Hmmm… Jaune…" Finalmente hablo una sonrojada Ruby por la vergüenza que le causaba estar en los brazos de Jaune todo este tiempo, finalmente ella había encontrado el valor para hablar, "Creo que puedes bajarme…" Termino ella con un susurro y la cara verdaderamente roja.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Jaune al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía a Ruby en sus brazos, "¡Ah! ¡Perdón!" Dijo en pánico el rubio quien gentilmente puso a Ruby en el suelo.

Ruby estaba todavía un poco avergonzada por lo que paso, más aun ser vista por los demás en esa posición, asique ella decidió guardar silencio por los próximos momentos.

Yang continuaba manteniendo silencio también, pero eso se debía más al hecho de ser una hermana sobreprotectora con Ruby y porque ella no sabía mucho de Jaune.

Pyrrha… por alguna razón mostraba una pequeña pizca de celos en sus ojos, como si ella hubiese deseado estar entre los brazos de Jaune.

Los demás simplemente no le dieron mucha importancia a eso. Aunque Blake vio con cierta diversión esa situación (Probablemente porque parecía algo sacado de algún libro), aunque ella no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Pyrrha.

Pero ese momento de calma había durado poco debido a que desde el cielo un sonido muy familiar se hace escuchar.

"¡Rhaaaah!" El conocido rugido de un Nevermore se hace escuchar… no de hecho era más que uno de ellos.

Dos Nevermore de gran tamaño aparecieron desde el cielo y por lo visto tenían la mira en el grupo de ocho aspirantes a estudiantes.

Si bien usualmente uno los enfrentaría, Weiss les recordó que el punto de esta prueba era llevar las reliquias hacia Ozpin.

Incluso Jaune tuvo que aceptar que esa era la prioridad y así cada dúo había tomado sus propias piezas.

Los ocho corrieron hasta llegar a unas ruinas, sin embargo los Nevermore eran persistentes en matarlos a ellos ya que lanzaban de sus afiladas plumas en cada ocasión.

Se hizo claro que esos Grimms nunca iban a detenerse hasta matarlos…

Por lo que como un buen Líder/Rey, Jaune decidió que era suficiente de correr.

"¡Esperen!" Exclamo Jaune justo cuando ellos estaban a punto de subirse a un puente de piedra que estaba sobre un vacío bastante profundo.

"¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡No ves que estamos siendo perseguidos!?" Dijo una irritada Weiss que apunto hacia los Grimms con su Myrtenaster.

Ella estaba molesta con Jaune por la simple idea de detenerse en un momento como este cuando dos Grimms de gran tamaño y dispuestos a matarlos los estaban persiguiendo… ¡Cada segundo era vital!

Sin embargo Jaune no se iba a dar la vuelta con respecto a su decisión.

"Pero esos Grimms no dejaran de cazarnos," Respondió un serio Jaune, "Si no los derrotamos estaremos en problemas,".

Los demás consideraron aquellas palabras y se dieron cuenta de que Jaune estaba realmente en lo cierto.

Y como si para mostrar apoyo, cierta compañera hace saber su opinión.

"¡Jaune está en lo cierto!" Dijo Ruby, "Esos dos están tras nosotros y no se detendrán hasta que ellos estén muertos o nosotros estemos muertos."

"Entonces debemos pelear contra esas dos," Concluyo Blake, quien entendió que huir ya no era una opción válida.

"¿Y cómo peleamos?" Pregunto una Nora que estaba ansiosa por pelear si la manera en la que Manghild estaba en sus manos era una indicación.

Pyrrha iba a sugerir el separarse en grupos… sin embargo Jaune hablo primero que ella y súbitamente la pelirroja sintió la necesidad de guardar silencio.

"Somos ocho en total y cada uno de nosotros logro llegar a esta Academia porque probamos que éramos capaces de hacerlo," Dijo Jaune con un tono que por alguna razón indicaba superioridad.

Pues sí, esa era la superioridad… de un Rey hablándole a sus súbditos durante una batalla.

Era el momento de tomar el control y comandar a los demás, eso había decidido Jaune, sin duda alguna influenciado por Gilgamesh, quizás el Rey creía que solo él podía comandar de manera efectiva a los demás hacia la victoria.

Normalmente gente orgullosa como Weiss hubiese protestado por el hecho de que Jaune básicamente había tomado el control de la situación sin preguntarle a nadie… pero ella no lo hizo.

Nadie sintió el deseo de protestar y es más, ellos escucharon con atención a Jaune.

Ninguno de ellos se lo pudo explicar bien y asumieron que Jaune era simplemente convincente, pero la verdad era otra… la verdad era que Jaune había usado una habilidad que le había sido dada como consecuencia de aceptar a Gilgamesh.

La habilidad de hacer que los demás escuchasen a uno e incluso si el rango era suficientemente alto, ser capaz de volverse un Rey. Y Jaune poseía un alto rango en esa habilidad.

Ósea… **Carisma** de **Rango B.**

Aquí y ahora, Jaune Arc ya prácticamente no estaba haciendo acto de presencia, sino que básicamente el mismísimo Gilgamesh les estaba hablando a los demás.

Y cuando el Rey daba ese tipo de comandos, aquellos de más bajo rango debían escuchar y obedecer.

"En ese caso como nuestros enemigos son dos nosotros debemos separar nos en dos grupos de cuatro para tener una mejor oportunidad," Comando Jaune, su tono de voz y pose con los brazos cruzados no dejaba espacio para algún argumento en contra, "De esa forma el otro Grimm no nos atacara si decidimos enfocarnos en solo uno a la vez,".

De entre todos, fue Pyrrha quien le dio una respuesta a Jaune.

"Muy bien Jaune, ese es un buen plan," Asintió ella, y el resto asintió unos segundos después indicando que todos aceptaban ese plan, incluso Weiss, quien asintió pero con algo de duda mientras que Nora asintió con bastante ánimo.

"Entonces ahora nos separamos basándonos en nuestros compañeros. Yo, Ruby, Blake y Yang nos encargaremos de ese," Jaune indico con la punta de una de sus espadas el objetivo, y entonces con su mano libre uso su otra espada para apuntar al otro, "Y Pyrrha, tú con Weiss, Nora y Ren encárguense de ese otro," Comando Jaune.

"¡Muy bien!" Asintió al instante Pyrrha, quien entonces señalo a uno de los dos Nevermore, "¡Hagamos lo que Jaune dijo y enfoquémonos en ese de ahí!" Y con eso los cuatro fueron a combatir al borde de las ruinas.

Ellos estarían bien, o al menos eso era lo que Jaune creía. Él sabía que cada uno de ellos era poderoso y que trabajando juntos serían capaces de lograr una victoria.

Pero él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de los demás, él y las otras tres tenían un enemigo propio del cual preocuparse: El Nevermore que había decidido atacar en las ruinas.

Sin embargo él no estaba peleando solo en estos momentos.

"Chicas, necesito que…" Y con eso, Jaune le dio una orden a cada una de ellas.

Ellas tres asintieron a sus palabras siendo que ese era un buen plan.

El Nevermore se acercaba más y más hacia esos cuatro que habían entrado en las ruinas mientras los demás peleaban en el borde.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese acercarse lo suficiente para ser una amenaza, Jaune ya había terminado de contarles su plan de acción. Y como aun con todo y aun con la personalidad impulsiva nadie dijo nada y escucharon con atención el plan de Jaune. El **Carisma de Rango B** hacia eso posible aun cuando en circunstancias más normales ellas se hubiesen puesto a pelear sin antes haber pensado en un plan.

"… ¿Quedo claro?" Finalizo de hablar Jaune con sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba de forma expectante a las chicas con su Ojos Rojos.

"Es un buen plan," Asintió Blake con aprobación por la idea de Jaune.

"¡Muy bien!" Asintió una emocionada Yang que ya anticipaba esta pelea, "¡Hagamoslo!" Ella apretó ambos puños que estaban cubiertos por Ember Celica para dar énfasis.

Y finalmente…

"Seguiré tus ordenes, Jaune," Dijo una determinada Ruby que miraba al Nevermore mientras ella tenía fuertemente agarrada a Crescent Rose.

Ella podía no tener un plan, de hecho lo más natural para Ruby hubiese sido que se le haya ocurrido un plan en medio de la batalla. Y aun si así fuese ella seguiría ese plan que Jaune había pensado.

"…Chicas," Murmuro un sonriente Jaune.

Para el la experiencia de que un grupo escuchase y siguiese sus órdenes era algo nuevo si se consideraba que Jaune originalmente no era el tipo de persona con la personalidad que inspirase a otros a seguir sus órdenes a menos que hubiese sido en batalla… y Jaune no había estado en batalla antes de recibir sus poderes.

Y al ver como ellas habían decidido escucharlo… Jaune se llenó de determinación en esos Ojos Rojos y su agarre en sus dos Espadas se hizo más duro.

"Entonces… ¡Vamos!" Comando Jaune el inicio de la batalla apuntando hacia el Nevermore con una de sus espadas.

Y así, había comenzado el primer paso que Jaune debía superar para poder tener un Equipo.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, aquí otro cap de las aventuras de nuestro querido Jaune Arc. Aquí el Examen de Inicio ha terminado finalmente... Quería hacer un cap más corto pero nuevamente salio un capitulo mega largo… tanto que tuve que dividirlo en dos, siendo esta la primera parte XD

¿Sorprendidos porque al final cambio de equipos nuestro héroe?

Bueno, en si yo lo iba a dejar en JNPR. Pero luego de pensar y pensar creo que dejarlo con Ruby, Blake y Yang es la mejor opción. Tengo planes para el futuro y creo que con estos equipo puedo ejecutarlos mucho mejor.

Ahora, para darle sentido a eso use la 'Suerte de Rango B' que Jaune posee cuando usa sus poderes de Servant, esa suerte ayudo al encuentro de Jaune con Ruby… bueno fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió asique espero que haya quedado muy fumado. Además con el cambio de Jaune estaba destinado a que cambios más grandes ocurriesen eventualmente. (Aquí ese tipo de habilidades como la Suerte y Habilidades Personales de Servants pueden ser usada y tener efectos).

Además eso lo quise hacer ya que como Pyrrha estará también en su Harem, aquí puedo hacer que Jaune se acerque a ella por el simple hecho de que ella tenga problemas haciendo de líder y esa posición, de esa forma esos dos se harían más cercanos hasta eventualmente terminar en romance.

Por cierto, lo que debe quedar claro es que si bien Jaune recibe los poderes de la versión Prototipo de GIlgamesh, el no recibe las habilidades y técnicas de este.

Por ejemplo Proto!Gilgamesh fue capaz de pelear contra Proto!Saber en un duelo con espadas, lo que requeriría mucha habilidad y técnica. Jaune carece de esa habilidad y técnica por lo que él solo agita y corta con bastante fuerza y velocidad, pero sin verdadera técnica detrás de eso.

Pero como ven, lo suficientemente poderoso como para manejar Grimms y cosas de este punto temprano de la historia.

Una cosa que debo dejar clara aquí es que si miembros del mundo de Remnant fuesen a pelear contra Servants… entonces no sabría decir quien podría ganar. Solo que sería una batalla con oportunidades para algo, después de todo aun cuando son estudiantes, ellos no son nada débiles y además poseen el Aura.

Por ejemplo, en una pelea frente cuerpo a cuerpo, Ruby podría acabar fácilmente con Caster/Medea.

Sin embargo en el mismo caso si Medea pelease con su magia y con usando su ingenio y todos sus trucos, nadie sabría cómo acabaría todo, aunque es muy probable que Ruby muriese.

Básicamente aquí la cosa depende totalmente del Servant, como por ejemplo en aquí habría oportunidades ante Servants como Perseus, Diarmuid y Jack the Ripper, pero aun así sería una muy dura batalla en donde a ciencia cierta no se sabe quién gana.

Por otra parte Servants como Gilgamesh, Karna y Ramesses II son aquellos que están en un nivel totalmente distinto y fácilmente derrotan a prácticamente todos los del mundo RWBY.

Así como lo ven, no por ser Servants la tendrían fácil en el caso de que haya confrontaciones… pero en el caso en que haya no pasara por lo pronto.

Además… ¿Qué más Jaune habrá hablado con Ozpin?

Bueno, ese misterio será rebelado después, ahora lo que seguirá será ver como el Equipo de Jaune ira a funcionar…

Por cierto, puede que parezca que no me agrade Weiss, pero les aseguro que eso no es así, es que simplemente tengo otros planes, y bueno como Ruby, Blake y Yang estarán en su Harem, pensé que ponerlos en el mismo equipo era ideal, por lo tanto Weiss se tenía que ir. Pero igual tengo planes para ella.

Como sea por favor dejen reviews y esto continuara bien.

PD: Pero sea dicho, esta historia en cierto punto se guiara a su propia ruta, quizás los eventos cambien para el inicio del Volumen 3 de RWBY, para que sepan, ahí los elementos de Fate tomaran muchas más importancia.

Y como nota adicional… aquí están las Estadísticas y de Jaune XD:

 **Clase: Archer.**

 **Identidad: Jaune Arc (Usa los poder de Proto!Gilgamesh)**

 **Fuerza: D++**

 **Mana: B**

 **Resistencia: D++**

 **Agilidad: C+**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **-Resistencia a la Magia: C**

 **-Accion Independiente: C**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 **Carisma: B**

 **Divinidad: C**

 **Ojo Para el Arte: D**

 **Regla Dorada: C**

Bueno eso es, como nota adicional aquí la Resistencia a la Magia funciona con cosas como el Dust y además con los poderes de Cinder (Básicamente Jaune y Servants con un alto rango en esa habilidad podrían ser muy peligrosos para ella aun con todos los poderes de la Doncella).

Y como notaran sus estadísticas son un tanto bajas… eso representa el hecho de que Jaune aún no tiene todos los poderes del Servant, cuando él lo haga sus estadísticas serian idénticas a las de GIlgamesh.

:::::::::::::::::::

Respuestas Reviews del Capitulo Anterior:

 **-Element-OverLord:** Gracias por tu apoyo como siempre, lo aprecio realmente.

Sobre Raven… bien eso es complicado, no se mucho de ella por lo que quizás no la haga hasta saber mas de ella en el canon.

Por otra parte Neo… ella si tiene muchas posibilidades de estar con Jaune :3

 **-edboy4926:** Igual Gracias, Y como pudiste ver ese equipo termino volviéndose realidad.

 **-Gabriel Caellum:** Bueno, asi es, si hacia todo muy rápido y no daba momentos para caps transitorios, esta historia colapsaría.

Bueno, lo de los cambios no pasa todo el tiempo, si por ejemplo Jaune hubiese tenido un espíritu heroico como por ejemplo Diarmuid, su personalidad no hubiese cambiado en nada, pero Gilgamesh es tan poderoso y tiene tanta presencia que este termina afectando a Jaune con el tiempo.

Jaune puede verse OP aquí, pero eso se debe a que los primeros oponentes son Grimms y humanos que si bien fuertes, son básicamente estudiantes, pero gente como Neo y Mercury pueden darle un mejor desafio mientras que Qrow lo mataria si ellos tuviesen pelea fuese en serio.

Y descuida, su Harem sera creado de manera creible.

 **\- Toa Solaric:** Bueno, es cierto que es bueno que el no sea corrompido por el poder… pero considerando que es Gilgamesh de quien hablamos (Y no importa que encarnacion) creo que todos sabemos que es cosa de tiempo par Jaune.

- **Toaneo07 Ver2.0:** me alegra que te haya gustado.

En un principio me parecio que saldría medio forzado… me alegra que no fuese asi, además pensé que lo mas natural para Jaune hubiese sido probar a Vimana XD

Sobre lo de Pyrrha… quien sabe? XD

Sobre lo del arco, si bien eso es bueno, Enki también posee un modo de arco por lo que usar otro seria medio redundante cuando el ya tiene uno bien poderoso.

Tomare nota sobre lo de la motologia Hindu… pero entonces que hay de cosas como Vajra y Vimana?

Me alegra que te grade la historia amigo.

 **-Roy4:** Bueno, igual aun cuando no sepas de ambas series que opines que el cap este bien en si ayuda.

Deberias realmente ver estas dos series, son bastante buenas.

Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

- **Guest:** Pues aquí esta XD

- **ZeroKaien:** Gracias por la opinión, pues las cosas se pondrán mas interesanes te lo aseguro.

 **-Asterios:** Bueno, aquí esta entonces, el cambio de equipo… realmente se que con esto se abren nuevas oporunidades.

 **-GUest** : Pues agradezco tus palabras, aunque lo de Gilgamesh no estara ocurriendo por lo pronto, sino que en un punto mas avanzado.


	4. SLBR

**Capítulo 03: SLBR**

 _ **¿Realmente es posible para un simple prototipo el derrotar a la versión perfecta?**_

 _ **¿Realmente un chico que antes no creía en sí mismo sería capaz de alzarse y pelear frente a frente con el Verdadero Rey?**_

 _ **¿Podrán aquellas personas que mientras que si bien son fuertes… podrán estar al lado del Rey Falso cuando el momento de la verdad llegue?**_

 _ **¿Podrá este mundo aguantar el inevitable cambio de poder que se avecina?**_

 _ **Aquello que tienen las armas del Inicio y el Final…**_

 _ **Uno de ellos será algún día coronado como el Verdadero Rey de Remnant.**_

 **XzXzX**

 **Casshern Sins Opening:** _**Aoi Hana.**_

En primer lugar lo único que se puede ver es un ojo de color azul, el cual se abrió y súbitamente cambio de color a rojo y entonces la cámara entro en la pupila de ese ojo en donde se pudo ver la imagen de un inmenso tesoro de armas y oro.

 **Nee ima doushite bokura umareta no/Oye, ¿Por qué fue que nosotros hemos nacido?**

Lo que ahora se puede ver es un enfoque en la parte del torso de Jaune.

Entonces se ve otro enfoque pero esta vez a las orejas de gato Blake.

El tercer enfoque es en el cabello rubio de Yang visto desde atrás.

Y finalmente se pueden ver los ojos de color plateado de Ruby.

 **Nee hora doushite bokura deatta no/Oye, ¿Por qué nosotros nos conocimos?**

Luego se ve la imagen de la mano de el talón izquierdo de Pyrrha.

Posteriormente se nos muestra la mano derecha de Weiss la que tiene a su arma.

Luego se pueden ver las mangas de Ren.

Y finalmente se puede ver la espalda de Nora.

 **Wakaranakute kowai kara tsunaida kono te o/ No entiendo la razón y tengo miedo, por eso quiero…**

La escena cambia a un claro en un bosque de noche en donde en el centro de ese claro se encontraba un montículo de oro y joyas preciosas.

Y arriba de ese montículo se encontraba sentado un Jaune que estaba con sus ropas regulares que el usaba antes de recibir sus poderes.

Jaune se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada llena de preguntas e incertidumbre…

 **Ima kimi ni tsuyoku nigirikaeshite hoshii nda/…que tomes mi mano con fuerza como respuesta.**

Sin embargo en un solo instante Jaune cambio y ahora se encontraba el con las ropas de Proto!Gilgamesh, y en lugar de estar sentado él estaba parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre ese montículo.

Y ahora Jaune miraba hacia el cielo con una mirada llena de determinación y confianza en si mismo…

 **Kizutsukeru genjitsu kara nogareyou to shite/ Intentando escapar de esta dolorosa realidad,**

Primero se ve la imagen de Jaune en sus ropas normales estando de espalda con espalda con Proto!Gilgamesh, Jaune tenía una mirada de seriedad en sus ojos mientras que Proto!Gilgamesh tenían una mirada de contemplación… como si él estuviese duramente pensando en algo.

 **Maboroshi mitai na sonzai ni subete o kitai shita/ Puse todas mis esperanzas en algo ilusorio.**

Posteriormente se puede ver en un campo de rosas a Ruby estando parada mirando tristemente a la tumba de su madre… mientras que detrás de ella el espíritu de Summer Rose la mira con una mirada de calidez.

Luego la escena cambia a Yang estando arriba de un rascacielos muy alto que era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Pero a diferencia de lo usual esta vez Yang tenía en su rostro una expresión de seriedad absoluta… ya que en frente de ella se encontraba Raven, quien tenía su máscara puesta por lo que no se podía decir nada sobre su expresión.

Y finalmente se puede ver a Blake estando en medio de una calle vacía de una ciudad en plena noche.

Los ojos de ellas estaban llenos de dudas y de miedo… incluso su agarre en su arma estaba temblando… debido a que frente a ella se encontraba Adam, quien estoicamente tenía su espada apuntando hacia Blake.

 **Oshiyoseru kanjou ya mayowaseru kattou mo/ Mientras acepte estas emociones que mueven todo a mi alrededor y problemas que me distraen.**

La escena nuevamente cambia a Jaune usando las ropas de Proto!Gilgamesh, ahora él estaba en la punta de un precipicio, con su mirada enfocada usando a Enki en su forma de arco… y Jaune estaba apuntando hacia la luna con su arco.

 **Daki nagara mae ni mae ni susumitai nda/Quiero continuar avanzando y avanzando.**

Y entonces detrás de Jaune quien apuntaba su arco hacia la luna arriba de ese precipicio… se encontraban Ruby, Yang y Blake quienes veían con preocupación a Jaune... quien no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de ellas.

 **Hibiwareta oka sabita sora no shita/ Sobre una colina con grietas y bajo un cielo oxidado,**

Luego la escena cambia a una ciudad devastada en donde los Grimms corrían libremente por los escombros bajo un cielo oxidado de color naranja.

Arriba de una montaña de escombros se encontraba Ozpin, quien miraba con tristeza hacia el cielo… donde entre las nubes pudo verse la silueta de un enorme Dragón que estaba listo para descender hacia la tierra desde las nubes.

 **Ikiru bokura maru de aoi hana/Somos como flores azules, intentando vivir.**

Jaune ahora está caminando por un campo devastado en donde la tierra había muerto y todo lo que quedaba era un desierto de tierra árida e infértil.

Sin embargo, sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta al haber continuado caminando… una pequeña flor de color azul había conseguido florecer aun en esas condiciones.

 **Yorosoi utakata no yume o miru/ Y mientras nos acurrucamos, podemos ver sueños efímeros.**

Pero en ese mismo lugar, justo detrás de Jaune y sobre aquella flor azul se encontraba una figura envuelta que estaba ensombrecida.

Los ojos rojos de Jaune se abrieron en sorpresa total como si él hubiese reconocido quien estaba detrás de el sin haberse dado siquiera la vuelta.

Sin embargo como si algo no se lo permitiese él no se podía mover aun cuando claramente quería darse la vuelta.

Y entonces… aquella figura ensombrecida se convirtió en cadenas que amarraron a Jaune desde atrás.

 **Soredemo mada karetaku wa nai/ Pero aun así no nos queremos marchitar.**

Entonces Jaune rompió las cadenas con su poder físico y creo diez esferas de luz en frente suyo de las cuales muchas armas salieron disparadas.

 **Nee hora doushite bokura deatta no/Oye, ¿Por qué nosotros nos conocimos?**

Entonces la imagen cambia al torso de una persona que llevaba una armadura durada que lo cubría totalmente, esa persona tenía sus brazos cruzados.

 **Nee hora doushite bokura deatta no/Oye, ¿Por qué nosotros nos conocimos?**

Y entonces se revela que el rostro de esa persona era Gilgamesh, quien tenía una mirada condescendiente.

 **Wakaranakute kowai kara tsunaida kono te o/ No entiendo la razón y tengo miedo, por eso quiero…**

Y entonces la imagen cambio una vez más a ambos, Jaune y Gilgamesh estando frente a frente.

Jaune estaba apuntando a Enki en su forma de arco hacia un GIlgamesh que apuntaba con Ea hacia Jaune.

 **Ima kimi ni tsuyoku nigirikaeshite hoshii nda/…que tomes mi mano con fuerza como respuesta.**

La última imagen es la de Jaune con Ruby, Blake y Yang juntos.

Jaune estaba sentado en su trono mientras que Ruby abrazo la parte de atrás de su cuello, Yang abrazo su brazo derecho y Blake abrazo su pierna izquierda.

 **(Fin del Opening)**

 **XzXzX**

 **-Ruinas-**

El sonido de una batalla tomado lugar aquí era lo que se podía escuchar.

Ese sonido era porque cuatro personas estaban teniendo una batalla en unas ruinas que estaban justo al lado de un precipicio.

El sonido que mayormente se escuchaba era el de disparos… disparos siendo lanzados desde **Crescent Rose** , **Ember Celica** y finalmente **Gambol Shroud.**

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

"¡Raaaah!" Rugió el Nevermore al sentir el impacto de las balas de las distintas armas.

"¡Bien, sigan así!" Jaune le dio ánimo a sus compañeras desde su posición arriba de un pilar.

El plan que Jaune había pensado era uno simple a decir verdad considerando que el oponente era una simple bestia sin inteligencia humana.

Básicamente mientras el Nevermore no se acercase lo suficiente, ninguno de los cuatro podía acercarse lo suficiente como para usar sus armas de forma directa, por lo que lo mejor en esa situación seria ponerse a disparar desde lejos para provocar al Grimm para que se acercase.

Cada uno de los cuatro se había posicionado arriba de uno de los múltiples pilares en esas ruinas. Ya que sería mucho más fácil disparar desde ahí.

Claro que si Jaune hubiese usado a Bab-Ilu para disparar sus Nobles Fantasmas, el Nevermore hubiese sido atravesado por esas armas y hubiese muerto por ese ataque.

Pero como Jaune no quería rebelar eso a menos que fuese totalmente necesario… lo mejor era esta táctica.

Cada una de las chicas además se enfocó en un área para atacar, siendo que Ruby y Blake se enfocaron en las alas derecha e izquierda respectivamente, mientras que Yang se enfocó en el rostro del Nevermore.

Y esa estrategia funciono cuando el irritado Grimm decidió ir hacia donde se originaron los disparos.

Más específicamente hacia Yang.

"¡Raahhh!" El Nevermore abrió su boca con la intención de tragarse a Yang.

Pero eso era lo que Jaune esperaba que ocurriese.

"¡Ah!" Se escuchó la voz de una Yang que sin miedo alguno _salto hacia la boca abierta_ del Nevermore.

Pero ella no fue tragada.

Tan hábil era ella, tal falta de miedo tenia Yang… que ella uso sus brazos y piernas para evitar que la boca del Nevermore se cerrase.

Con solo su fuerza física ella había logrado evitar ser tragada por un Grimm de considerable tamaño.

El Nevermore claramente no se esperó eso y se alejó de las ruinas volando erráticamente en un intento de tragarse o escupir a Yang hacia el vacío que estaba debajo.

Pero Yang no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese.

"¡Espero. Que. Estés. Hambriento!" Exclamo la rubia mientras le daba disparos dentro de la boca al Nevermore usando una mano libre mientras la otra continuaba evitando que el pico se cerrase.

Aun en la boca del Nevermore que volaba erráticamente por el cielo Yang continuaba disparando… esa chica parecía no tener miedo a nada en el campo de batalla.

El errático vuelo causo que el Nevermore se volviese a acercar a las ruinas, si bien el daño que Yang le hizo no era suficiente para ser considerado letal, igual debió ser doloroso y realmente debió haber desorientado al Nevermore.

Yang salto de la boca del Nevermore y callo de forma segura arriba de las ruinas.

Aprovechando que el Nevermore había quedado aturdido por ese ataque de Yang, Jaune procedió a ser el siguiente.

El salto desde el pilar hasta llegar al rostro del Nevermore, el uso tanta fuerza en ese salto que la roca del pilar en el que él se había parado termino con varias grietas, pero gracias a su fortificado cuerpo de Servant él podría hacer ese salto.

"¡Ahhhh!" Jaune dio un grito de batalla al aterrizar en el rostro del Grimm.

Y entonces el Heredero del Rey comenzó a atacar al Nevermore con un asalto de cortes de parte de Enki.

"¡HUUUUU!" Grito de dolor el Nevermore al sentir su rostro siendo atacado a una gran velocidad… y aun así dolía un montón.

El Grimm sacudía su cabeza de forma salvaje y desesperada para echar a Jaune, sin embargo Jaune no iba a salir da esa posición tan fácilmente.

Y viendo que su oponente estaba aturdido, Jaune vio que era el momento de un final.

"¡Toma esto!" Y agarrando sus dos espadas en posición de apuñalar… Jaune atravesó los ojos del Grimm.

"¡Hyaaaa!" Aun siendo un Grimm de considerable edad, tamaño y poder… el que tus ojos fuesen perforados por espadas le dolería a cualquiera.

Es por eso que ahora estando ciego el Grimm comenzó a volar de forma violenta hacia cualquier dirección, sin embargo el hacer eso causo que el Nevermore se estrellase en contra del precipicio.

 _¡BAAM!_

Se escucha como el Nevermore colisiona en contra la muralla del precipicio, causando un pequeño temblor y que varias rocas comenzasen a caer.

Ahora solo quedaba una última cosa que hacer.

"¡Ruby!" Tan solo decir el nombre de su compañera era suficiente explicación en esta situación para proseguir con el plan para derrotar al enemigo.

Y Ruby… entendió claramente el mensaje.

Debido al último movimiento de Jaune que cegó al Nevermore, este había bajado de altura y desesperadamente trataba de mantenerse en el aire, dándole a Ruby una mejor oportunidad para alcanzarlo.

Ruby corrió a toda velocidad hacia uno de los pilares y con todas sus fuerzas dio un gran salto con **Crescent Rose** lista para tocar el cuello del Grimm.

Jaune por su parte tenía a sus espadas listas para cortar la parte de atrás del cuello del Grimm, por lo que él puso toda su fuerza en sus brazos, aun cuando estadísticamente él no tenía la fuerza más grande, él todavía era fuerte y el filo de sus espadas era muy poderoso.

Y cuando Ruby logro hacer que su arma hiciese contacto con el cuello… Jaune dio un gran corte desde el mismo punto pero detrás del cuello.

El resultado… fue la cabeza del Nevermore siendo decapitada.

Y así, el combinado esfuerzo de Jaune Arc y Ruby Rose había terminado con la muerte de un poderoso Grimm.

Estos dos realmente estaban destinados a hacer un dúo bastante poderoso. Aun si en el camino el destino de ella estaba cambiando un poco.

Pero no era momento de relajarse ya que el Grimm que había muerto se desintegraría dentro de poco.

Y por eso nuevamente fue Jaune quien tuvo que ayudar a Ruby al ser el quien aún tenía una base sólida para saltar, aun cuando esa fuese el cuerpo decapitado del Nevermore.

Por lo que por segunda vez en un mismo día, Ruby Rose termino en los brazos de Jaune Arc mientras estaban en el aire cayendo al suelo.

Pero debido a la adrenalina y el haber participado en una gran batalla, Ruby no encontró en si la fuerza para avergonzarse, ella simplemente miro al rostro de Jaune… más específicamente a su Ojos Rojos como si hubiese algo fascinante sobre esos ojos.

Jaune aterrizo de forma segura sobre un pilar.

La batalla había terminado.

"Lo logramos," Dijo un sonriente Jaune, aquella batalla que fácilmente pudo haber ganado con Vimana u otra Noble Fantasma termino siendo una victoria sin la necesidad de rebelar sus cartas de triunfo.

Aunque eso no le quitaba el crédito a los demás.

Jaune y Ruby bajaron del pilar y se encontraron con unas sonrientes Yang y Blake, claramente ellas estaban felices por la victoria que ellos habían logrado.

De cómo ellos cuatro habían trabajado juntos para derrotar a un poderoso enemigo.

Y ante eso Jaune Arc solo pudo decir una cosa con toda honestidad…

"Buen trabajo," Felicito Jaune a las tres chicas que lo habían ayudado.

Él lo había visto, ellas han demostrado ser bastante poderosas y con esa batalla en contra del Nevermore, ellas se habían ganado el respeto de Jaune.

Y el **Respeto del Rey** … era a veces más valioso que el mismo oro.

Y como si de alguna forma ellas pudiesen sentirlo, las tres chicas dieron unas grandes sonrisas al recibir ese cumplido de parte de Jaune.

"Tú también lo hiciste bien," Felicito Blake, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en el rostro de la pelinegra.

"Si chico dorado," Yang le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Jaune para mostrar su aprecio.

De haber sido distinta la cosa el Gilgamesh dentro de Jaune habría reaccionado negativamente a tal falta de respeto de parte de Yang, sin embargo eso no iba a pasar porque Jaune seguía siendo el dominante y además que Yang había demostrado ser fuerte.

Entonces Jaune miro hacia donde la otra batalla estaba tomando lugar y él pudo ver como el otro Nevermore también había terminado derrotado.

Debido a haber enfocado su atención en su propio oponente, Jaune no pudo ver como los otros habían manejado al otro Nevermore. Pero de alguna forma se las habían arreglado ya que el Grimm había desaparecido y los otros cuatro venían corriendo a reunirse con el grupo de Jaune.

Eso si el grupo de Pyrrha se veía más cansado que el grupo de Jaune, indicando que les habría costado más el acabar con el oponente. Pero aun así habían logrado eliminar a un Grimm de alto nivel, lo que no era cosa sencilla.

Asique con eso los ocho jóvenes se habían reunido en medio del puente de piedra.

En esa situación Jaune pudo ver a los otros cuatro jóvenes y al ver lo que pudo de sus estilos de combate, el había llegado a una interesante conclusión sobre ellos.

' _Una_ _ **Saber**_ _y una_ _ **Caster**_ _…'_ Decidió Jaune al ver a Weiss.

Entonces el cambio su atención hacia Pyrrha, quien por alguna razón lo miraba a el de vez en cuando aun cuando Weiss le estaba hablando a ella.

' _Una_ _ **Lancer**_ _, una_ _ **Saber**_ _y una_ _ **Archer**_ _,'_ Concluyo Jaune sobre ella, impresionado por la flexibilidad y habilidades que ella poseía, esa chica realmente tenía un potencial bastante grande.

De no ser porque él ya tenía a Ruby, Jaune no se hubiese quejado en nada si Pyrrha hubiese sido su compañera de equipo.

Los ojos de Jaune entonces se dirigieron hacia Nora, quien felizmente estaba hablando con Ren.

' _Una_ _ **Lancer**_ _y una_ _ **Archer**_ _,'_ Pensó Jaune al ver a Nora, y a decir verdad ella también se veía como una oponente formidable en términos de poder puro, en otras palabras Jaune no deseaba estar recibiendo el golpe del martillo que ella posee, aun con su cuerpo más durable un golpe de ese martillo iba a dejar una marca. Incluso sería capaz de matar a los Servants de la Clase Caster si Nora llegaba a acertar un golpe.

Y finalmente sus ojos vieron al otro chico del grupo, Lie Ren.

Al haberlo visto pelear, Jaune no tuvo duda alguna.

' _Un_ _ **Assassin**_ _y un_ _ **Archer**_ _…'_ Concluyo Jaune.

Lo divertido era que en Remnant, la gran mayoría de los Cazadores y Cazadoras eran capaces de clasificar a la Clase Archer.

"Con esto ya solo nos queda regresar y habremos pasado," Dijo alegremente Ruby.

Todos asintieron felices ya que esa última batalla en contra de los Nevermore realmente había sido una batalla cansadora.

O… eso debía haber sido.

"¡Grrraaaa!" De no ser por el hecho de que un sonido familiar se pudo escuchar desde el cielo.

Inmediatamente los ojos de todos los ocho presentes se centraron en el origen del sonido… y siendo ese un tercer Nevermore había confirmado los miedos de muchos… y ese se veía mucho más furioso por la muerte de los otros dos.

"Y justo cuando podíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso…" Dijo con bastante sarcasmo Yang al ver que otro oponente que costaría mucho trabajo derrotar había hecho una aparición.

"No creo que podamos perderlo," Comento una igualmente cansada Blake, quien igual tenia a **Gambol Shroud** lista para volver a disparar sus balas, "No queda otra opción más que pelear,".

"Si trabajamos juntos podremos derrotarlo," Dijo Pyrrha, quien preparo **a Milò y Akuo** para otra pelea, "Somos ocho ahora,".

"¡Si, solo tenemos que golpear y golpear!" Dijo de forma animada Nora. Era claro que ella tenía energía para otra ronda.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos ventaja numérica," Comento Ren, quien había sacado a **Storm Flower** para nuevamente pelear, aun cuando él estaba bastante exhausto después del primer combate.

Ellos todavía tenían la moral y la energía para pelear… sin embargo Jaune tenía un plan un poco distinto… a la vez que el deseo de probar un aspecto más de su poder.

"Esperen," Dijo con seriedad y autoridad el rubio, quien camino hasta estar en frente del grupo, "Sé que esto puede sonar egoísta… pero quiero que me dejen intentar yo solo el derrotar a este Nevermore," Declaro un determinado Jaune, él no tenía dudas sobre sus intenciones.

Pero naturalmente, el hecho de que Jaune, quien era solo una persona estaba diciendo que iba a enfrentar a un poderoso Grimm que había tomado dos grupos cuatro de personas para cada uno y que esa batalla no fue fácil ni para el aun con el apoyo de las chicas… pues la reacción solo podía ser una.

"¿¡Estás loco!?" Naturalmente fue Weiss la primera que hizo saber su opinión con palabras no tan amables, "¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto trabajo nos costó a nosotros lidiar con tan solo uno!?" Y con eso Weiss hacia un buen punto.

Similares reacciones hubieron de los demás, pero esas fueron menos insultantes y más que nada basadas en preocupación por Jaune.

"¡No puedes hacerlo, Jaune!" Naturalmente quien sonó más preocupada era su compañera, Ruby Rose, "¡Nosotros dos tuvimos que darle el golpe final a la vez para matar al otro! ¡Y Blake y Yang ya le habían hecho daño adicional!" Claramente ella estaba preocupada por el primer amigo que ella había hecho en Beacon.

"Ruby esta en lo cierto, eres fuerte pero enfrentarse tu solo a él ya es suicidio," Extrañamente Yang no había exclamado, aun cuando era natural asumir que ella lo haría.

De hecho su tono era uno de desaprobación, aun cuando había una pizca de preocupación.

Eso era porque Yang pudo ver que aun con este poco tiempo, Jaune se había vuelto una persona importante para Ruby si la reacción que ella mostro era una buena indicación. Y por eso mima ella estaba desaprobando que Jaune tomase una acción como esa sabiendo que Ruby estará devastada si este muriese.

Y Jaune no lo sabía aun, pero Yang era una hermana bien protectora de Ruby.

Y con eso similares palabras de como Jaune no podía hacer eso solo salieron de la boca de todos.

Pero… Jaune ya había tomado su decisión y él no iba a negarlo.

Jaune se volteo y sus Ojos Rojos miraron a todos con tal intensidad que ellos solo pudieron escuchar las palabras que él iba a decir.

"Sé que puedo hacerlo," Los Ojos Rojos de Jaune miraron con determinación a los demás, quienes tuvieron la rara necesidad de mantener silencio… porque el Rey estaba hablando en serio de algo importante, "Esta es una prueba que tengo que pasar,".

Sin embargo, una persona pudo responder a eso a pesar de la intensidad de esa mirada.

"Pero Jaune, ¿Realmente crees que tu solo puedes encargarte del Nevermore?" Pregunto con seriedad y preocupación Ruby.

Jaune… le asintió con seguridad.

Jaune saco sus dos espadas y las puso en frente suyo.

"Por mí mismo no podría hacerlo," Admitió Jaune, "Pero Ruby, al menos intenta creer en Enki," Dijo con seriedad Jaune, sabiendo que esas dos espadas seguían siendo muy superiores en cierto sentido a las demás armas que existían en Remnant.

"… ¿Estarás bien?" Y para la sorpresa de los otros seis Ruby termino aceptando la petición de Jaune de pelear.

Ruby era muy buena para las armas, y Jaune apelo a eso y a su confianza absoluta en Enki para convencer a Ruby.

"Está bien, sé que Enki podrá contra ese Grimm," Y si no en sí mismo, Jaune podía confiar en el poder que se encontraba en su Noble Fantasma de clase **Anti-Mundo**.

Jaune sabía cómo funcionaba esa arma y cuanto poder poseía, y si realmente él podía usar la tercera forma de Enki, entonces el derrotar al Nevermore por sí mismo y sin ayuda de Vimana sería posible.

"¡Mi Arma todavía tiene una forma final!" Declaro Jaune, quien entonces tomo a Enki para revelar la forma final de su preciada arma.

Conectando las agarraderas de las dos espadas y con una línea formándose cerca de las puntas de Enki, se había formado un arco.

Eso claramente llamo la atención de los que estaban cerca.

"¿Un arco?" Murmuro Ruby al ver que sorpresivamente esas Espadas/Tonfas tenían una función adicional que les permitía convertirse en armas para pelear a distancia… ¿Pero y las flechas?

Ya que Jaume no parecía llevar nada más consigo.

Correcto, esa era la forma final de Enki y la que le permitía a Jaune pelear a larga distancia sin tener que llamar a Bab-Ilu.

Y si bien Jaune no tenía 'flechas' consigo para usar como munición, eso no quería decir que el arco no disparase nada.

Ya que si Jaune no lo usaba para causar un diluvio que destruiría al mundo… entonces él podía usarlo como un arco que disparaba flechas de Prana.

¿O quizás eran flechas del Aura que todavía dormía dentro de el?

Jaune no estaba muy seguro, pero igual no importaba mucho, lo que importaba era que disparaba flechas y punto.

"Ahora verán porque no solo por Bab-Ilu yo pertenezco a la Clase Archer…" Murmura para sí mismo Jaune, quien da una sonrisa por la anticipación.

Ciertamente su confianza en sí mismo y en sus habilidades estaba por los cielos… ¿Pero honestamente con sus poderes quien podría culparlo por ponerse así?

Asique en los dedos de Jaune que estaban en la 'cuerda' del arco se comenzó a formar una flecha de color dorado hecha de su Aura/Prana.

Ahora en el estado actual de Jaune, donde su cuerpo es el de un Servant de Clase Archer y sus cinco sentidos habían sido elevados mucho más allá de los de un humano… entonces el apuntar sus flechas también era mucho más fácil junto con decidir donde iría cada flecha.

Entonces… Jaune libero a flecha y disparo.

Con una gran velocidad e ignorando la resistencia del aire la flecha voló y se insertó en el estómago del Nevermore.

"¡GRAAAAH!" Rugió de dolor el Grimm aéreo al sentir una flecha que era diferente a lo que los humanos le habían arrojado hasta ahora.

Y más aún, esa flecha no era una construcción física, sino algo creado por el Aura/Prana de Jaune, por lo que poseía un efecto adicional.

Eso era que su poder y velocidad podían aumentar en relación a la energía que Jaune estaba poniendo… y como ahora su cuerpo y capacidades eran las de un Servant con un cuerpo hecho de carne, Jaune tenía bastante energía para usar en sus flechas… aunque no era energía infinita.

Pero si Jaune hubiese sido un Servant común y corriente el abusar de esas flechas hubiese causado la muerte al humano que hubiese sido su Master si esa persona era alguien de bajo nivel.

La flecha que el había lanzado no estaba del todo cargada si se consideraban los límites máximos de Jaune, pero aun así era suficiente para herir a ese Nevermore.

Pero él no se iba a detener con solo una, segundos después Jaune lanzo más y más flechas, el número debió haber sido alrededor de veinte por lo que los demás vieron, aunque de por si era difícil saber con exactitud cuántas flechas eran debido a la gran velocidad con las que Jaune las lanzaba.

Recordemos que aun sin Bab-Ilu… Jaune por algo era un **Archer**. Su arma llamada Enki también podía convertirse en un arco de los más poderosos que había por el simple hecho de su antigüedad en comparación con muchas otras armas.

Asique mientras Jaune centro su atención en llenar de flechas a su enemigo, el no noto como los demás estaban viendo con atención lo que le hacía.

"¡Wow!" Dijo una asombrada Ruby, aunque uno no podía decir si ella estaba asombrada por Jaune o por como Enki había revelado su transformación en un arco.

Quizás ella estaba sorprendida por los dos, más el hecho de que su compañero pudiese manejar por sí mismo un Nevermore con su arma o lo poderosa que eran sus flechas.

"Vaya, no me esperaba que el Chico Dorado pudiese hacer algo como eso," Noto con genuina sorpresa Yang, ya que ni ella pudo lidiar tanto daño a un Nevermore aun cuando ella pudo dispararle dentro de la boca en la batalla.

¿Qué clase de poder tenían entonces esas flechas?

"…interesante…" Murmuro en interés Blake, quien miraba con atención como Jaune manejaba la situación, aunque parecía ser más que nada el poder de su arma más que la propia habilidad de Jaune, aunque la puntería al menos debería ser suya, esa fue la observación de Blake.

"Él es realmente bueno disparando," Noto Pyrrha, ahora ella está hablando de forma mas profesional, claramente se mostraba la experiencia que ella poseía como resultado de numerosas batallas que ella tuvo que superar para ganar su estatus de campeona.

Jaune claramente era un prodigo o tenia talento natural disparando ese arco, se notaba que ahí él tenía más finesa que cuando el usaba las espadas, las cuales el simplemente usaba sin ninguna técnica.

Pyrrha no lo sabía, pero la razón de la gran habilidad y puntería de Jaune era porque en estos momentos para todo propósito él era un Servant de Clase Archer.

Aun así… una parte de la pelirroja seguía triste de que él y ella no hubiesen terminado como compañeros, después de todo Jaune era alguien que no la conocía por su reputación y por lo tanto alguien que podría llegar a conocerla por quien realmente era la chica conocida como Pyrrha Nikos.

Al menos ella podía todavía ver a Jaune en la Academia.

"Al final él no era solo habladuría," Admitió Weiss, viendo que la impresión inicial que ella tenía de Jaune gracias a su introducción bastante pobre estaba equivocada, y que el realmente podía estar quizás a un nivel cercano al de Pyrrha.

Ren no dijo nada, naturalmente él era una persona silenciosa pero aun así el miraba con atención como las poderosas flechas del arma de Jaune eran capaces de manejar a un Nevermore.

Mientras ellos comentaban, Jaune había dado como quince flechas más al Nevermore, el cual sentía los efectos al estar usando toda su fuerza para continuar a flote en lugar de tratar de atacar o lanzar sus plumas como proyectiles.

Si… entonces Jaune podía liberar el disparo final.

"¡El final!" Y con eso Jaune libero la última flecha.

Esa iba directo hacia el punto más vulnerable del Nevermore.

Su pico que ahora se encontraba abierto, dejando expuesta toda el área de dentro de su boca. Jaune no era del tipo que se perdería un objetivo tan claro.

La Flecha Final que tenía el poder de incluso acabar con la vida de un Servant se dirigió a toda velocidad, fue tal esa velocidad que los demás solo vieron un destello dorado salir disparado del arco de Jaune.

"¡RAHHHHHH!" Grito de dolor supremo el ultimo Nevermore al sentir como su cerebro había sido perforado por aquella flecha que aprovecho su pico abierto para acertar un golpe mortífero. Dicha flecha salió por la cabeza del Nevermore y continúo su camino hacia arriba a los cielos.

El Grimm había dejado de batir las alas en el instante que la flecha perforo su cerebro. Por lo que al deja de batir las alas, era solo natural que el Nevermore cayese.

Pero en pleno aire el Grimm se desintegro en partículas como ocurría cada vez que un Grimm era asesinado.

Ahí estaba, Jaune había derrotado el solo a un oponente que necesitaría de varios para ser derrotado… y el saber que el solo había ganado se sentía realmente genial.

La otra vez fue gracias al poder de Vimana que él pudo ganar contra varios Nevermore… pero justo ahora el no necesito a Vimana para ganarse la victoria.

Aunque no había que olvidar que igualmente era el arma lo que le permitía a Jaune derrotar a flechazos a un Grimm como ese.

Aun así… una victoria era una victoria.

"Si…" Dijo en voz baja el sonriente Jaune al ver como él pudo acabar con un poderoso Grimm tipo Nevermore sin la necesidad de usar a Vimana o disparar armas desde Bab-Ilu.

No podía parecer mucho, pero uno debía notar que Jaune había logrado dominar esta situación y a un enemigo relativamente poderoso por sí mismo sin la necesidad de usar su Noble Fantasma más poderosa, en si eso debía tener algún tipo de mérito.

Eso demostraba que Jaune tenía potencial, que él podía pelear sus batallas sin tener que usar a Bab-Ilu.

Si… él no era débil, él podía enfrentar lo que fuese que esta Academia le lanzase como prueba.

Viendo que su enemigo ya no presentaba ningún problema, Jaune se dio la vuelta para ver cómo estaban los demás.

Y lo que él pudo ver fue… a siete incrédulos jóvenes aspirantes a Estudiantes de Beacon.

Todos ellos miraban a Jaune con diferentes grados de sorpresa (Siendo Ren el que había mostrado menos sorpresa en su rostro, aun cuando él estaba claramente sorprendido si se veían sus ojos).

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto un curioso Jaune al ver como todos se lo quedaron mirando, y de hecho algunos estaban con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y la forma en la que el solo derroto a un tipo de Grimm que usualmente tomaba los esfuerzos de varias personas el derrotar…

Aunque fue Ruby la primera en salir de la sorpresa.

En un instante ella había aparecido delante de Jaune (Jaune no estaba seguro si ella uso su Semblanza o no).

Los ojos de Ruby prácticamente tenían estrellas dentro de ellos, ella claramente había encontrado algo que la había emocionado al mismo grado que encontrar un arma poderosa.

Ahora esa mirada estaba dirigida a Enki, la cual todavía estaba en forma de arco.

Realmente, Ruby nunca se imaginó que las Espadas/Tonfas tenían una función como esa oculta, no había indicio alguno de que tuviesen ese tipo de función… pero ahora que Ruby miraba esa cuerda de luz, ella podía ver bastante bien como las espadas servían como arco.

Ella le iba a pedir a Jaune que le dejase revisar en detalle esas Espadas, ahora Ruby quería conocer más a fondo a Enki.

No… no solo a Enki sino también a Jaune.

Ahora que Ruby lo había visto mejor a Jaune… ella no podía evitar sentirse intrigada por el rubio de ojos rojos (¿pero que no eran azules?) y como él era de diferente ahora en comparación cuando los dos se conocieron.

Jaune demostró ser realmente formidable en batalla, al principio cuando se conocieron, Ruby no estaba segura si Jaune sería bueno al pelear, ya que si bien su apariencia física lo sugería, su personalidad no demostraba lo mismo.

Pero ahora ella lo había visto de forma clara, Jaune era un buen peleador que fue capaz de por sí mismo derrotar a un Nevermore, a un tipo de Grimm que tomo los esfuerzos combinados de todos los demás para poder derrotarlos con mucho esfuerzo.

En simples palabras… Ruby Rose ahora estaba emocionada con su compañero de equipo y el arma que el posee.

"¿Ruby?" Pregunto un curioso Jaune al ver a su compañera en frente suyo y con esa… _mirada_ en sus ojos.

"¡Jaunequeincreibleestatuarma!" Ruby en su emoción hablo demasiada rápido, al punto en el que Jaune apenas era capaz de entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, "¿¡comopuedentusespadaslanzarflechas!?" Incluso con las ventajas que sus poderes le otorgaban, Jaune realmente estaba comenzando a perderse sobre lo que Ruby estaba diciendo.

Por suerte, la hermana mayor de Ruby se encontraba aquí y ella tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones.

"Muy bien Ruby, entiendo que estés emocionada pero tienes que calmarte," Quien dijo eso fue Yang, quien puso su mano en el hombro de su hermanita, "Si sigues así Jaune no podrá entenderte," Uno debía notar que en este mundo Yang se refería a Jaune por su nombre, en general porque el incidente que originalmente le habría dado el apodo de 'Chico Vomito' nunca ocurrió aquí.

En sí, Yang tenía una opinión en general mucho más favorable de Jaune al ver que él no había roto el corazón e Ruby al morir y que si podía probar sus palabras en lugar de estar presumiendo.

Aunque a la vez ella estaba igual de sorprendida y curiosa, solo que Yang era capaz de ocultarlo mucho mejor que Ruby.

' _Hmmm… buen líder, él además es fuerte y es bastante atractivo,'_ Considero Yang al analizar a Jaune con la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que una sonrisa, _'Nada mal, nada mal…'_ Y sin saberlo Jaune se había ganado el interés de Yang.

Después de tomar unos respiros para calmarse, Ruby pudo hacer su pregunta pero igual se notaba que ella estaba emocionada.

"¿Cómo pudiste lanzar esas flechas?" Pregunto una emocionada y expectante Ruby.

Ella había visto antes a Enki, y el arma no era tecnológicamente avanzada ni tampoco usaba Dust. Asique era un misterio lo que Jaune había logrado.

"…Use mi propia Aura como una flecha," Finalmente eso fue lo que se le ocurrió a Jaune como la mejor explicación. Claro que era una mentira al estar usando su Prana en lugar de su Aura que él nunca desbloqueo.

"Ya veo…" Murmuro una impresionada Ruby, más que nada por el hecho de que por la cantidad y poder que había en esas Flechas, Jaune debía poseer una gran cantidad de Aura.

Ruby estaba realmente intrigada con su compañero, interés que eventualmente crecería mas cuando ella se diese cuenta de lo que el poseía en su Baúl.

Ansioso por cambiar el tema antes de que los demás le hiciesen preguntas, Jaune volvió a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que hacer ahora?" Dijo un Jaune que estaba ansioso por cambiar la atención de los demás hacia algo más.

Afortunadamente alguien hablo, pero para la sorpresa de Jaune fue uno de los más callados del grupo.

"Yo digo que mejor continuemos y términos con esta prueba," Sugirió un claramente cansado Ren, "No creo ser capaz de soportar otra batalla contra un Grimm enrome," Unos pocos asintieron a esa palabras siendo que todos continuaban agotados y además habían gastado bastante aura contra esos oponentes que podían volar.

"Eso sería lo mejor," Asintió un Jaune que también estaba cansado por haber disparado tantas flechas, pero ahora mismo en este estado su orgullo no le permitía mostrar ese cansancio.

Y así el grupo de ocho continuo con el camino de regreso hacia donde se encontraba Ozpin.

Sin embargo durante el trayecto Jaune pudo sentir la expectante mirada de Ruby en su espalda… de seguro que ella no se iba a quedar tranquila ahora.

Igual, el destino de ella en particular ya había sido grabado en piedra en el instante en el que ella y Jaune se conocieron. O mejor dicho ese destino había sido puesto en marcha en el instante en que Jaune Arc y Zelretch se encontraron el uno con el otro.

En otras palabras… era posible que este mundo haya completamente cambiado debido a que un Vampiro había encontrado algo que le divirtiese…

Eso sería una exageración para muchos… y aun así algo perfectamente entendible para otros.

 **-Beacon, (Auditorio)-**

Y después de haber salido de Bosque Esmeralda, nuestros héroes finalmente pudieron regresar a la Academia donde no tenían que preocuparse de los Grimms atacándolos. Y a la vez Jaune finalmente pudo desactivar sus poderes, volviendo a la normalidad y con sus ojos volviendo al azul que era el verdadero color de esos ojos.

Resulto que ellos habían sido los últimos en llegar debido al tiempo que les tomo eliminar a los Nevermore. Bueno, al menos por ahora ellos podían relajarse.

Asique lo siguiente que paso fue que Ozpin comenzó a formar los equipos de 4. Al parecer él estaba usando el orden de llegada para decidir a quién nombrar primero y a quien nombrar después.

Así continuo la cosa hasta que un equipo llamado CRDL había sido nombrado.

Los siguientes en ser llamados fueron el grupo de Jaune.

El junto con su compañera Ruby, Yang y Blake se pusieron en frente de Ozpin para ver como seria llamado el equipo de ellos y además de quien sería el líder.

Así, Ozpin comenzó a nombrar a cada uno.

"Jaune Arc II (El **S** egundo), Yang Xiao **L** ong, **B** lake Belladona, **R** uby Rose," Anuncio Ozpin el nombre del siguiente equipo.

Los cuatro estudiantes inmediatamente respondieron al llamado y se pusieron frente a Ozpin con los brazos detrás de sus espaldas. Aunque más que una de ellas alzo la ceja al escuchar eso de 'el segundo'.

Ojos azules en el rostro de Jaune, eso significaba que él no tenía problemas en aceptar la autoridad de aquellos que estén en una posición más alta que la de el… ya que con ojos rojos él hubiese tenido problemas en unirse a los demás de su equipo en frente del director.

Hey, si consideramos de quienes son los poderes de Jaune cuando esta pone sus ojos rojos, es perfectamente natural que el sienta repulsión por cualquier autoridad que no sea la suya.

"Ustedes cuatro recuperaron la Torre Blanca," Dijo Ozpin, "Asique desde este hoy en adelante, ustedes trabajaran juntos como… **Equipo SLBR** (Silver/Plata)," Anuncio Ozpin el nombre del equipo.

La pantalla gigante lo confirmaba al mostrar la imagen de ellos cuatro juntos.

Jaune y sus compañeras de equipo sonrieron ante eso, ahora ellos eran oficialmente un equipo y trabajarían juntos a partir de ahora… y en lo personal Jaune se sintió con mucha suerte de tener a esas chicas como compañeras, considerando que normalmente su suerte era mala y que se podría considerar de 'Rango E-'.

Asique en pocas palabras… Jaune se sentía muy satisfecho con su equipo. Y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo ya que el sentía que ellas también estaban satisfechas con él.

"Liderados por… Jaune Arc," Declaro Ozpin.

Dicho chico de ojos azules se vio sorprendido por esa decisión… aunque una parte de él estaba satisfecho por llegar a ser líder.

"Felicitaciones joven," Dijo con honestidad Ozpin, "Confió en que sepas guiar bien a tu equipo,".

Jaune tenía cierta sospecha de que Ozpin se había basado un poco en la conversación que los dos tuvieron en donde Jaune y el habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre sus circunstancias.

Ruby le dio una mirada de aprobación a Jaune por el anuncio de que el seria el líder, claramente ella no se sentía ni decepcionada por no ser la líder ni nada por el estilo, únicamente felicidad por su amigo y compañero.

Asique con eso, Jaune termino aceptando internamente que el sería un líder… tal como el Rey que estaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Si, para Jaune la posición de líder era realmente perfecta. Eso Ozpin lo noto quizás incluso desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos vieron al rubio o quizás cuando los dos hablaron en su oficina.

Después de todo uno no debe olvidar que aun con todas sus fallas y personalidad tiránica… Gilgamesh fue un gran rey y líder que llevo a Uruk a una época de prosperidad.

Ósea que no se puede cuestionar el talento de Gilgamesh como líder, y ahora que Jaune tiene sus poderes y esencia, entonces Jaune también llegaría a ser un gran líder, de hecho quizás incluso un líder para más que su propio equipo.

Y eso significa que el Equipo SLBR podría crecer en fuerza y en una dirección nunca antes vista… quizás incluso aquellos alrededor de este equipo crezcan en una ruta muy diferente a la que originalmente iba a transcurrir.

Nunca había que subestimar a aquel que llevaba consigo a Todos los Tesoros del Mundo. Nunca hay que subestimar a aquel que puede traer el fin del mundo.

Sin embargo, Ozpin debía anunciar a un Equipo más.

"Y finalmente: **P** yrrha Nikos, Lie **R** en, Weiss **S** chnee y **N** ora Valkyrie," Anuncio Ozpin mientras los rostros de ellos se mostraban en la pantalla, "Ustedes cuatro recuperaron el Caballo Blanco. Asique desde hoy en adelante, trabajaran juntos como… **Equipo PRSN** (Person/Persona), liderados por… Pyrrha Nikos," Declaro Ozpin.

Pyrrha lucio sorprendida por un instante pero instantáneamente dio una sonrisa que Jaune sintió que era medio forzada por alguna razón.

Hubo bastantes murmuros de gente diciendo que se esperaban ese resultado y que era claro que una chica como ella iba a ser la líder.

Incluso Weiss le dio una mirada de aprobación a Pyrrha, como si la peliblanca supiese que la pelirroja iba a ser la líder.

Y con eso último, el nombramiento de los equipos se había terminado.

Y así, ese día de la Prueba del Bosque había llegado a su fin, pero entre todo Jaune no se pudo quejar de que ahora él tenía siete nuevos amigos y disfruto la experiencia de tener gente que peleando al lado suyo.

 **-Pasillos de la Academia Beacon-**

El recién creado Equipo SLBR se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde se encontraría la habitación que ellos cuatro compartirían por los próximos años.

La caminata en si era tranquila… si uno no contaba a cierta chica usuaria de una guadaña que en estos momentos estaba tratando de pedirle algo a Jaune…

"Por favor Jaune," Se escuchaba a Ruby quien estaba en frente de Jaune y caminando de espaldas para poder verle el rostro al rubio, "Realmente quiero hacerlo…" Ella dijo de forma tierna.

Y sin sus Ojos Rojos, nuestro héroe simplemente no tenía la voluntad para resistirse a Ruby por mucho tiempo, y además de corazón Jaune siempre fue alguien amable que usualmente accedía cuando alguien más le pedía algo.

"Ruby… ya revisaste a Enki en una ocasión… y además no me siento cómodo con alguien más manoseando mi Arma," Aunque Jaune hubiese dicho mejor 'Tesoro' en lugar de arma… y aun cuando eran amigos, Jaune no había llegado al punto en que él le permitiese a Ruby tocar así como así sus Tesoros más preciados más de lo que fuese necesario.

Después de todo ellos solo se conocían por poco tiempo.

"Por favor, realmente quiero ver como se convierte en un arco," Nuevamente Ruby usaba su voz inocente, todo eso hacía que la voluntad y resistencia de Jaune recibiesen más y más daño.

Si bien armas como un par de espadas que pudiesen volverse arco seguramente existían, lo que Ruby más que nada quería ver era como un arma no mecánica podría lograr eso.

Y mientras eso pasaba las dos otras chicas del Equipo SLBR miraban como Jaune y Ruby interactuaban.

"A ella realmente le gustan las armas," Comento Blake en un murmuro a Yang, aunque a decir verdad la pelinegra también estaba interesada en cómo funcionaba el arma de Jaune, pero nunca tanto como Ruby.

"Ruby siempre fue una entusiasta sobre las armas," Le respondió Yang a Blake con otro murmuro.

Jaune por su parte continuaba con dificultad intentando decirle que no a Ruby, es decir incluso ahora Jaune sentía algo de posesividad sobre Enki, pero aun así la idea de decirle que no a Ruby parecía casi imposible para él.

Por lo que Ruby uso su carta de triunfo.

"¿Me dejas revisar a Enki?" Pregunto Ruby con unos ojos de cachorrito.

Y bueno, lamentablemente esa mirada era efectiva ya que Jaune, aun cuando este lo intentase… no parecía poder negarse a la petición de Ruby, quien realmente estaba poniendo esfuerzo detrás de esa mirada… de hecho incluso Servants tendrían problemas resistiendo esa mirada.

"Ghh…ghh…" Eran los sonidos de un Jaune que duramente intentaba resistirse.

Pero como sus ojos eran azules, no había mucho que se pudiese hacer al respecto.

"B-bien…" Suspiro Jaune, quien saco sus espadas de su espalda y se las entregó a una Ruby que felizmente las recibió.

Vaya, Jaune era oficialmente el Líder de su equipo… y su primera acción fue ceder ante la petición de Ruby.

Aunque ahora que Jaune lo pensaba… Ruby también hubiese sido una gran líder…

 **-Habitación del Equipo SLBR-**

La puerta de esta habitación con cuatro camas ha sido abierta.

Esta habitación era idéntica a todas aquellas que eran designadas a los de primer año.

Usualmente en el primer día de uso nada cambiaria, los estudiantes aprovecharían para descansar más que nada lo que fue la prueba de iniciación a menos que el equipo en si hubiese completado la prueba sin cruzarse con algún Grimm.

Pero como ese no fue el caos para Jaune y las demás,

Antes de llegar a la habitación, Ruby le habia regresado Enki a Jaune, ella había examinado con detalle el arma pero no había logrado que las espadas se volviesen Tonfa o Arco.

Jaune solo le dijo que la capacidad de usar esas formas era su 'Secreto'.

Ruby inflo sus mejillas en respuesta (Cosa que Jaune encontró realmente adorable) pero aun así Jaune no pudo dar una respuesta más concreta.

Sin embargo, Ruby Rose ya se había decidido a algún día descubrir los secretos de esas espadas.

Jaune en si no había traído mucho consigo como equipaje, solo un par de cosas simples y ropa… todo lo demás estaba dentro de Bab-Ilu, el lugar más seguro para guardar algo siendo un baúl que estaba fuera de esta realidad.

De hecho si él fuese más como Gilgamesh entonces Jaune hubiese decorado su cama y su espacio a lo grande y seguramente sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Asique con un poco de tiempo, el equipo SLBR fue capaz de organizarse con las camas.

Aunque ojo, Jaune eventualmente adornaría su parte de la habitación a su gusto, simplemente ahora no era ese momento.

Igual, en estos momentos, en el primer día los equipos recién formados no buscaban decorar sus habitaciones, sino simplemente dormir después de lo exhaustos que todos debían sentirse después de haber completado la prueba en el Bosque Esmeralda.

"Ah, finalmente podemos descansar," Dijo un Jaune que se sentó inmediatamente en la que sería su cama y estiro los brazos al finalmente poder relajarse.

Aun cuando él pudo dominar a los Grimms del Bosque Esmeralda (Aunque los Nevermore eran mucho más complicados de lidiar sin usar a Vimana) con sus poderes, esos mismos poderes dejaban a Jaune exhausto después de ser usados en gran medida.

Y con toda seguridad esa experiencia en el bosque califico como una situación de gran medida.

Si, solo quedaba dormir hasta la mañana siguiente y ahí preocupare de lo demás… de no ser por cierto detalle.

Las tres chicas de su equipo estaban mirando atentamente a su Líder con unos ojos que eran difíciles de explicar.

Acaso ellas miraban a Jaune con… ¿Interés? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Fascinación? ¿Precaución?

O quizás todas esas emociones.

Y bueno, Jaune se sentía un tanto incomodo al ser mirado de esa forma ya que él no recuerda haber hecho algo para ganar esas miradas en primer lugar… en general el Jaune Arc que no tenía sus poderes activados, el Jaune que siempre estuvo ahí era un tanto despistado.

"… ¿Qué pasa?" Finalmente ligeramente nervioso Jaune hizo esa pregunta después de haber recibido aquellas miradas por unos instantes.

Hubo un silencio leve hasta que cierta chica de cabellos negros decidió hacer la pregunta que estaba en las mentes de ella y sus compañeras de equipo.

"¿Por qué tus ojos ahora son azules?" Finalmente Blake hizo esa pregunta.

Ella había visto con claridad sus ojos rojos durante el examen, en si no había nada raro considerando que en este mundo habían varios colores de ojos.

Aquí Jaune no había dicho nada que pudiese explicar en si porque sus ojos cambiaron de color. Y no parecía ser como Yang que ella tiene un cambio de color solo cuando ella estaba realmente enojada.

"¿Eh?" Respondió un sorprendido Jaune al recibir una pregunta que él no se había esperado… y además porque aun él no estaba seguro de si decir la verdad funcionaria, ya que la verdad de como Jaune obtuvo esos poderes es bastante poco creíble al punto que pensarían que él estaba mintiendo desesperadamente.

Sin embargo su mente estaba desesperadamente intentando encontrar una respuesta… asique nuestro héroe tan solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"E-eso es gracias a mi Semblanza," Fueron las palabras que Jaune uso como respuesta.

En general, esa respuesta seria la que sonaría más lógica ya que habían diferentes tipos de Semblanzas en este mundo.

Sin embargo eso solo genero otra pregunta en lugar de evitar que más preguntas fuesen formadas.

"¿Y qué es lo que hace tu Semblanza?" Esa pregunta fue hecha por Yang. Siendo que ella también estaba muy interesada en saber el poder de Jaune.

Usualmente tomaba trabajo en equipo el matar a un Nevermore de ese tamaño como ellos lo hicieron con el primer Nevermore, incluso Cazadores de adultos tendrían unos pocos problemas, aun cuando ellos pudiesen derrotar solos a los Nevermore.

En el caso de Jaune fue más que nada el poder de su arma lo que le permitió alcanzar la victoria, no sus habilidades de combate, sino el enorme poder de Enki.

Claramente le hubiese costado más trabajo si hubiese tenido que desafiar al Nevermore solo con sus espadas.

"Pues básicamente fortalece a mi cuerpo… ¡Y me permite disparar flechas de Aura!" Era claro que Jaune estaba diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente con respecto a sus poderes… pero igual él no estaba equivocado.

"…" Pues Blake y Yang no estaban realmente del todo convencidas debido a lo nervioso que actuaba Jaune, pero como sus palabras tenían sentido, ellas decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda, pero aun así en un futuro le volverían a preguntar a Jaune.

Ellas sabían que había algo importante que él no estaba diciendo, y como ahora ellos serían un equipo, seria peligroso guardar secretos sobre el poder de combate de uno.

Jaune solo los miraba con nerviosismo, esperando que ellos dijesen las palabras que el quería oír.

"Está bien," Asintió Blake, "Si es tu Semblanza no hay problema,".

Ruby tenía algo que decir, pero ella sabía que este no era el momento, era apenas el primer día como equipo y ella suponía que Jaune tendría sus razones para no contar toda la verdad.

O quizás el incluso no conozca totalmente la capacidad de su Semblanza, esa también era una posibilidad para sus dudas.

Curiosamente ahora las tres chicas se dieron cuenta de que Jaune estaba actuando sin esa confianza y seguridad en sí mismo que el mostro durante todo el examen en el Bosque Esmerada, era como si ese carisma que los había logrado guiar en el Bosque Esmeralda se hubiese ido.

Como si el Jaune de ojos azules fuese alguien totalmente distinto del Jaune de ojos rojos…

De hecho incluso parecía fuera de lugar ver a este Jaune inseguro vistiendo esas imponentes ropas doradas.

"Bien, ahora que eso está resuelto me voy a dormir," Dijo un alegre Jaune debido a que ese tema termino, "No sé ustedes pero yo estoy exhausto…" Y con eso Jaune se durmió en su cama… aunque se debía mencionar que él no se sacó su ropa, simplemente al tener contacto su cabeza con la almohada sus ojos se cerraron al instante.

Vaya, él debía estar más cansado de lo que uno podía pensar, aunque si tomamos en cuenta que el había descansado hasta ahora solo una noche aun cuando el había estado varios días despierto estudiando su Baúl y que él había usado mucho poder en esas flechas para derrotar al último Nevermore.

Pero antes de que su mente pudiese dormirse totalmente, Jaune pudo decir unas últimas palabras antes de irse a dormir.

"Buenas noches equipo," Dijo Jaune para entonces cerrar sus ojos y dormir pacíficamente.

Finalmente Jaune se había oficialmente unido a la Academia al pasar la prueba. Ahora lo único que faltaba era una buena noche de sueño, después de todo usar sus poderes y Enki en forma de Arco lo cansaba bastante y su cuerpo todavía era el de un humano y por lo tanto existía un límite sobre lo mucho que él podía hacer con ese cuerpo.

Cuando Jaune cerró sus ojos, él se durmió al instante.

Y esa misma noche Jaune tuvo unos sueños un tanto particulares, esa segunda noche en la que el finalmente había dormido después de obtener sus poderes de Gilgamesh.

Jaune soñó con el nacimiento de un bebe en un antiguo reino ubicado en una zona medio desértica, el soñó con el nacimiento de aquel que algún día se convertiría en el Rey del mundo.

Jaune soñó con aquel reino de Uruk.

Jaune soñó con las palabras de un hombre llamado Lugalbanda…

Fue un sueño muy interesante.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Como podemos ver aquí se terminó la prueba del Bosque y Jaune tuvo su equipo. Quería terminar rápido eso de la prueba del bosque y pues… así lo termine, pero descuiden que planeo que todos tengan un momento para brillar.

Como aun estadísticas un tanto menores, Gilgamesh sigue siendo muy poderoso. Por lo que se me ocurrió que con Enki en modo de arco él podría derrotar a un Nevermore por sí mismo. Yo le añadí la capacidad de convertir su Prana en flechas, creo que eso queda bien ya que de por si las Espadas esas se podían hacer un Arco.

Ahora tenemos lista la parte inicial, todavía queda más de la historia, pero pronto las modificaciones al canon de RWBY se irán mostrando poco a poco.

Como ya se lo imaginaran, lo de Cardin será lo que más será cambiado, y créanme que tengo algo muy especial planeado para ese evento XD.

Sé que algunos esperaban para ver a Bab-Ilu siendo usado aquí, pero como dije usándolo frente a las cámaras y todo tan pronto no iba a salir tan bien para Jaune… además de que cuando lo usa Ruby no lo deja tranquilo preguntándole por las armas XD.

Una cosa importante es que aun con todo, Jaune no ha desbloqueado su Aura, quizás lo haga después… aunque considerando que dentro de su baúl debe haber algo que le permita curarse quizás ni sea necesario.

Me alegra de que esta historia les guste, ustedes continúen apoyándome como lo hacen y podre continuar sin problemas :3

::::::::::::::::::

Respuestas a Reviews del Capitulo Anterior:

 **-maxigiampieri2012:** Me agrada que te haya parecido bien el cambio, estaba nervioso de que no fuese bien recibido, pero ahora estoy relajado.

Si, Jaune siendo Gilgamesh es una notable diferencia que causara grandes repercusiones.

 **-Toa Solaric:** Si, hubiese sido raro que él hubiese gritado considerando que él estaba usando los poderes del Rey (Sin importar la versión).

Bueno como él y Ruby son ahora compañeros es importante que haya un lazo… y si, Pyrrha puede estar un poco celosa pero después eso se resolverá.

Bueno solo puedo decir que Ruby se desmaya si ella llega a ver a Vimana XD.

 **-Element-OverLord:** Bien es que me esfuerzo para que me salga bien, gracias por tu apoyo.

A Penny en el Harem… no lo sé a decir verdad… para comenzar: ¿Cómo superar el hecho de que ella es un robot?

 **\- Toaneo07 Ver2.0:** Hmm… muchas gracias por la información, me será útil planeando cosas para el futuro.

Aunque me hubiese gustado saber tu opinión con respecto a cómo avanza la historia XD

 **-Roy4:** Hmm… ya veo, es lamentable, al menos agradezco que hayas comentado.

Bueno, ambas son buenas series asique te las recomiendo cuando tengas la oportunidad, especialmente.

 **-Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades:** Gracias por tu apoyo, es bueno saber que cuento contigo.

 **-Gabriel Caellum:** Si, planeo que él no tenga estadísticas muy altas porque Jaune recién está comenzando, eventualmente el llegaría a obtener estadísticas idénticas a las de Proto!Gilgamesh, pero eso será un gran esfuerzo.

Fuera de eso también el Harem no será formado al instante, básicamente Jaune no será un Gary-Stu que le guiña el ojo a una mujer y esta se enamora totalmente, aquí Jaune va a probarse digno de un Harem.

 **-AKUHA RIKUDOU:** Realmente me agrado mucho que te haya encantado esta historia entonces.

Jaune más que nada todavía está superado con gente que si entreno para manejar sus armas, pero si él tiene ayuda con Bab-Ilu disparando entonces él puede dominar… así de poderosa es su Noble Fantasma.

Si no hubiese cámaras y el no quisiese rebelar mucho tan pronto él hubiese comenzado a disparar con Bab-Ilu tan pronto como fuese posible para matar a sus enemigos.

Bueno, eso eventualmente pasara, no te preocupes.

 **-Siruberu:** Se entiende, no te preocupes, pero al menos pudiste comentar aquí.

No es tan fácil, pero tengo una idea de cómo adaptar los caps y simplemente me guio por eso, pero en algún punto esta historia ira a su propia ruta separándose del canon de RWBY.

Esa materialización que solo Jaune puede ver representa como el Espíritu Heroico de Gilgamesh está siempre con Jaune aun cuando este se encuentre unido con él. Lo que Jaune hablo con Ozpin se verá eventualmente, pero Jane no le conto todo ya que Jaune no usa Bab-Ilu porque Ozpin podría verlo por las cámaras.

Algo muy grande ciertamente está planeado, pero no daré mucho spoiler (El primer cap muestra mi objetivo final con Gilgamesh, pero como se llega a ese punto es lo importante).

No me desagrada Weiss en lo más mínimo, pero por el bien de la trama, tuve que hacer un sacrificio… pero ella igual podrá brillar.

Que bien que te hayan gustado ambas series, si son ambas muy buenas… y descuida que Adam aquí recibirá su merecido XD

Gracias por los ánimos y el reveiw.

 **-The Demon Forgotten:** Aprecio el review y que te haya gustado como esta historia avanza. La reacción de Ruby aún no se verá, pero te aseguro de que en algún punto llegara.

Las chicas si comenzaran a sospechar, asique ellas no solo se quedan haciendo preguntas sino que también buscaran respuestas.

 **-Guest:** Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación, no te preocupes.

.


End file.
